Return To Camelot
by TheYellowRose
Summary: J.R. and Sue Ellen's story, continued from 'Alliances' ...
1. Camelot, Part 1

Return to Camelot

Part 1

Sue Ellen lay motionless on the floor of the stage in the Grand Ballroom of the Hyatt Regency Dallas. J.R.'s movements seemed to occur in slow motion, as he dropped the plaque that Punk Anderson had presented to him for winning the Oilman of the Year Award, given to him by the Dallas, Texas Oil Industry Commission.

J.R. dropped to his knees by Sue Ellen's side, as he called out, "Somebody, get a doctor in here, damn it!"

Several of the guests rushed to the stage to see what had caused Sue Ellen's collapse. Bobby quickly pulled his mobile phone out of the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket, and dialed '911.' He requested an ambulance to the Grand Ballroom of the Hyatt Regency as soon as they could get there.

The 911-dispatch operator asked Bobby pertinent questions regarding the nature of the emergency. Bobby's words were difficult to come by, as J.R. kept pleading with Bobby to help Sue Ellen. Bobby answered the dispatcher's questions to the best of his knowledge, and was reassured that emergency help would arrive as soon as possible.

J.R. lowered his head to Sue Ellen's face to see if she was breathing. Oh, God, what would he do if Sue Ellen were to die? No, J.R., you can't think like that. You have to be strong for Sue Ellen. Clayton ran up onto the stage, and reached for Sue Ellen's wrist to check her pulse. Her pulse was weak, and her skin felt cold to his touch. Clayton glanced at Sue Ellen's unconscious form, and then turned to see how J.R. was faring.

J.R.'s eyes were empty, as he yielded to his worst fears for what had happened to Sue Ellen. Clayton removed his tuxedo jacket, and placed it over Sue Ellen's unresponsive body, in an attempt to keep her warm, and prevent her from going into shock. Clayton started to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on Sue Ellen. He was frightened by Sue Ellen's shallow breathing.

The gathering crowd moved away from the stage as the Emergency response team made their way to the stage with a gurney and various life-saving equipment. J.R.'s visual field was clouded with a steadily increasing flow of tears, as he silently prayed for Sue Ellen's life.

The Emergency response team carried the gurney onto the stage, and knelt beside Sue Ellen's motionless form. They checked her pulse, and her heart rate. They administered oxygen, and started an I.V. of five-percent dextrose in Lactated Ringer's solution in her left arm, to maintain Sue Ellen's blood sugar levels. They would administer additional fluids, until further tests provided them with a better understanding of the reason behind her collapse.

One of the members of the Emergency response team asked for Sue Ellen's age.

J.R. wiped at his eyes, and said, "Uh…she's forty-seven."

The emergency responder reported Sue Ellen's age to the dispatcher, who would then relay that information to the emergency room at the nearest hospital. J.R. impatiently watched as emergency treatment was given to Sue Ellen, before the Emergency response team lifted Sue Ellen on top of the gurney, and carried the gurney down the stage stairs, and onto the ballroom floor.

J.R. closely followed the emergency response team out of the Ballroom, and through the hotel lobby, on their way to the waiting ambulance.

J.R. softly asked, " May I go with her to the hospital?"

The Emergency response technician asked, "Are you her husband?"

J.R.'s eyes misted over once again, as he swallowed the steadily rising lump in his throat, and said, "Yes…yes, I'm her husband."

Miss Ellie and Clayton told J.R. that they would meet him at the hospital. Bobby offered to drive J.R.'s car, and said that he would also meet J.R. as soon as he called the ranch to let them know what had happened to Sue Ellen, and tell John Ross and Christopher not to worry. Bobby promised John Ross that he would call him again, as soon as he found out any additional information.

J.R. tightly held onto Sue Ellen's hand as the ambulance sped through the downtown Dallas streets on their way to Dallas Memorial Hospital. The ambulance careened into the entrance to the driveway leading to the emergency room entrance, and came to a slow and deliberate stop in front of the double-doors to the emergency room.

The Emergency response team threw open the doors of the ambulance, and quickly lowered the gurney to the ground, and raced through the Emergency Room doors. J.R. adamantly refused to leave Sue Ellen's side, as he accompanied the gurney into the Emergency Room.

The Emergency Room nurse closed the privacy curtain over the entrance to Sue Ellen's cubicle, and started to remove Sue Ellen's gown. J.R. gasped as his eyes fell to a dark bruise on Sue Ellen's lower abdomen. The nurse noticed the discoloration immediately, and tentatively pressed her hand on Sue Ellen's abdomen. The nurse opened the privacy curtain, and yelled for a doctor to come into the cubicle immediately.

J.R. asked, "Why? What's wrong with her?"

The nurse gave J.R. an empty stare, and said, "Your wife is bleeding internally. Has she been involved in an accident recently?"

J.R. felt helpless, and isolated, as he imploringly looked at the nurse, and said, "No, not that I'm aware of. Why?"

A younger man, whom J.R. assumed to be a doctor, ran into the cubicle, and checked Sue Ellen's pulse. He asked the nurse about Sue Ellen's vital signs, as he glanced at Sue Ellen's bruised abdomen. He looked at J.R. and told the nurse to prepare the surgical suite as soon as possible.

J.R. interrupted, and asked, "What's wrong with her, doctor? For God's sake, tell me, please?"

The doctor touched J.R.'s shoulder, as he excused himself from the cubicle, and ordered an ultrasound, and a series of blood tests be performed on Sue Ellen without delay. The nurse started another I.V. on Sue Ellen's right arm, and injected medication that would prolong Sue Ellen's unconscious state while she underwent possible emergency surgery.

J.R. feebly touched the nurse shoulder, and said, "Ma'am, please tell me something? Anything? Is my wife gonna be okay?"

The nurse gave J.R. a half-smile, and said, "I'm sorry, Sir. I can't answer that question. The doctor will be with you shortly."

J.R. placed his hand on Sue Ellen's cold, clammy forehead. "Please, God? Please, don't let her die?" He silently solicited.

Miss Ellie and Clayton hurriedly walked up to the information booth, next to the Emergency Room, and inquired about Sue Ellen. Bobby arrived minutes after Clayton and Miss Ellie, and quickly walked over to where they were standing outside of the Emergency Room doors.

Bobby asked, "Is there any news? Have you talked to J.R.?"

Miss Elle's eyes welled with tears, as she turned, and buried her face against Clayton's chest.

Clayton gently stroked Miss Ellie's back, and said, "No, J.R. is in with Sue Ellen. We haven't heard anything, yet."

Bobby placed his hands on his hips, and asked, "Mamma, Clayton? Can I get you some coffee?"

Miss Ellie shook her head, 'no.'

Clayton said, "No, thank you, Bobby. I'm gonna stay here with Miss Ellie and wait for J.R."

Minutes later, J.R. emerged from the Emergency Room. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were red-rimmed, from his tears. Miss Ellie turned her head, when she heard the shallow sound of J.R.'s footsteps on the tiled floor.

Miss Ellie arose from her chair, and reached for J.R.'s hand. She held her first-born son in her arms, as J.R. gave in to his overwhelming emotions, and fears, as he cried on Miss Ellie's shoulder. Miss Ellie closed her eyes, as she held J.R. in her arms.

Clayton stood up from his chair, when he saw a man he presumed to be a doctor, judging from his attire, walk into the waiting room. The emergency Room doctor asked for J.R. Ewing.

J.R. lifted his head, and said, "I'm J.R. Ewin'. How is Sue Ellen?"

The doctor introduced himself as Aaron Chamberlain, an Emergency Room Physician on staff at the hospital

Dr. Chamberlain said, "Mr. Ewing. We've ran several tests on your wife, and I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you."

J.R. was incredulous, and angrily said, 'Well, don't just it there. Tell me what's wrong with her, for hell's sake."

The doctor shook his head, and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Ewing. Mrs. Ewing has suffered from a ruptured ectopic, or tubal pregnancy. The loss of blood from her hemorrhage has caused her to go into hypovolemic sock, or shock from a low blood pressure volume. We've managed to stabilize her, but she is going to have to undergo surgery to stop the bleeding."

Miss Ellie glanced at J.R., and gasped, "Sue Ellen was pregnant?"

J.R. asked, "What will the surgery entail?"

The doctor replied, "There are currently two viable surgical options for your wife. We can either use a laparoscopic approach using a small incision through her lower abdomen, or through a larger pelvic incision. Under the circumstances, I want to avoid using the larger incision. Your wife is in a great deal of pain, and a large incision in her inflamed pelvic area would merely add insult to injury."

J.R.'s eyes were dark, as he blankly stared at the doctor. J.R.'s comprehension of what the doctor had told him was a confusing cluster of incoherent words to him. Pregnant? Had the doctor actually told him that Sue Ellen was pregnant?

The doctor placed his hand on J.R.'s shoulder, and said, "I'll be able to tell you more information when I've finished with your wife's surgery. Excuse me, please?"

J.R.'s empty eyes followed the doctor as he walked back into the emergency room. Miss Ellie and Clayton glanced at J.R., worried about his lack of response.

Bobby said, "J.R., I want you to know that I'm here for you. I've called the ranch, and told Teresa to look after John Ross and Christopher."

J.R. leaned against the wall outside in the waiting room and mumbled, "Uh, thanks, Bob."

Time stood still for J.R., as he apprehensively paced back and forth in the waiting room. Miss Ellie leaned against Clayton's shoulder, while Clayton held Miss Ellie in his arms. Bobby brought Clayton and Miss Ellie a cup of coffee, and asked J.R. if he needed anything.

J.R. absently said, "What? Oh, no…nothing. Thank you, Bobby."

The doctor walked into the waiting room, as J.R. rushed over to his side.

The doctor said, "Mr. Ewing, your wife lost a great deal of blood when she hemorrhaged, after her fallopian tube ruptured. Unfortunately, we had to remove the damaged fallopian tube in an effort to completely stop the internal bleeding. We also had to give Mrs. Ewing a blood transfusion."

The doctor continued, "We've treated your wife an injection of Methotrexate to inhibit the production of new cells, and halt further embryonic growth. Mrs. Ewing is in the recovery room, now. A nurse will be with you momentarily, as soon as your wife has been taken to the Intensive Care Unit."

J.R. clasped the doctor's hand and thanked him for helping Sue Ellen, then asked, "Is she gonna be alright, doctor?"

The doctor replied, "I'm afraid it's to soon to tell Mr. Ewing. We'll monitor her, here in the ICU, until we know any more information about her condition."

J.R.'s mind wandered back to the last time discovered that Sue Ellen was pregnant, before she had been accidentally hit by a car, and miscarried their baby. He recalled the recent day Sue Ellen told him that she knew without a doubt, the baby she lost then was indeed J.R.'s baby.

J.R. leaned his back against the waiting room partition, and violently pounded his fists against the wall. Miss Ellie reached out her hand to comfort J.R., but Clayton pulled her arm back. There would be plenty of time for consolation, once J.R.'s anger, pain and frustration subsided.

A nurse walked into the waiting room, and asked for Mister J.R. Ewing.

J.R. turned his head, and said, "I'm J.R. Ewin'. When can I see Sue Ellen?"

The nurse said, "Please, follow me, Mr. Ewing."

J.R. touched Miss Elle's hand, and said, "I'll be back in a little while, Mamma."

The nurse escorted J.R. to the Intensive Care Unit, and through a thick glass door, to Sue Ellen's room. Sue Ellen's body lay on a bed in the middle of a maze of wires, tubes, and monitoring equipment. Sue Ellen's complexion was pale and wan, and she was breathing with the assistance of an oxygen mask. J.R.'s initial reaction was to hold Sue Ellen in his arms, and take away her pain.

The nurse said, "I'm afraid you won't be able to stay with her for very long, Mr. Ewing."

J.R. muttered, "I won't stay long. I just want to make sure she knows that I'm here for her."

The nurse compassionately said, "Very well, Mr. Ewing. I'll be right outside the door, if you need anything."

J.R. pushed a chair next to Sue Ellen's hospital bed, and sat down on the chair. He lifted his hand, and brushed Sue Ellen's hair off of her forehead. J.R. touched Sue Ellen's cheek, as a solitary teardrop slid down J.R.'s face. The monotonous sound of the electronic monitoring equipment filled the room.

J.R. covered Sue Ellen's hand with his hand, and shakily whispered, "God, Sue Ellen. You don't know how much I love you, and if you die, I don't know what I'll do without you. It took me losin' you to make me realize how much I love you and need you in my life, and now that I have you back, I can't bear the thought of losin' you again."

The nurse opened the door to Sue Ellen's room, and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Ewing. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, now."

J.R. nodded his head in agreement, and stood up next to Sue Ellen's bed. J.R. leaned over the bed, and placed a delicate, feather-like kiss on Sue Ellen's lips. J.R. reluctantly let go of Sue Ellen's hand, as he turned to follow the ICU nurse out of the room.

J.R. watched as the nurse closed the door to Sue Ellen's room, and stood against the doorframe, while the nurse walked toward the nurse's station. J.R. stepped to the other side of the door, and placed his forehead against the observation window of Sue Ellen's room. J.R. closed his eyes, as tears slowly trickled down his cheeks, and fell drop by drop onto the observation window sill…


	2. Camelot, Part 2

Return to Camelot

Part 2

Bobby walked into the corridor of the Intensive Care Unit at Dallas Memorial Hospital and found J.R. sitting in a chair by the wall, across from the observation window of Sue Ellen's hospital room. J.R. looked haggard, and Bobby could tell from J.R.'s tear-stained cheeks, that he had been crying. Bobby's eyes misted over, as he saw his older brother in an entirely different light.

For the first time in his life, Bobby saw vulnerability in J.R. that in one fell stroke eliminated any ill feelings that Bobby had ever harbored for his eldest brother. Bobby touched J.R. on the shoulder, but J.R. remained still, refusing to tear his eyes away from Sue Ellen's motionless form.

Bobby said, "J.R., has there been any news?"

J.R. put his head in his hands, and shook his head, 'no.'

Bobby asked, "Can I get anything for you? A cup of coffee, maybe, or some hot tea?"

J.R. lifted his head from his hands, and said, "No, I . . . I'm fine."

Bobby watched as J.R. stared into Sue Ellen's hospital room. Bobby sat down next to J.R. He felt an overwhelming desire to support J.R., even if it meant sitting silently by J.R.'s side, Bobby would stay there for his brother's sake. J.R. sat up straight in his chair, as nurse walked into Sue Ellen's room to check her vital signs, and make a notation on Sue Ellen's chart. J.R. stood up from his chair as the nurse came out of Sue Ellen's room.

J.R. asked, "Has there been any change?"

The nurse frowned, and said, "No, I'm sorry, Mr. Ewing."

J.R. exhaled, and sat back down in his chair. Bobby felt helpless as he studied his older brother. He remembered another time when J.R. had kept a vigil over Sue Ellen. It was shortly after Sue Ellen had given birth to John Ross. Sue Ellen's prognosis for recovery was nearly as impossible then, as it was now. Back then Bobby had been able to break through the wall of silence, and talk to J.R. That wasn't the case this time.

Bobby arose from his chair, and said, "J.R., it's nearly three in the morning. Don't you think you should at least try and get some sleep? You won't be doing either of you any good by not taking care of yourself."

J.R. barked at Bobby, "I don't need a damn lecture from you, Bob. I don't need sleep, either. I just need to know that Sue Ellen's gonna be all right. Now, leave me alone."

Bobby dismissed J.R.'s harsh response, attributing it to J.R.'s lack of sleep, and his genuine concern for Sue Ellen. Bobby walked back down the corridor, and turned the corner. J.R. leaned his head against the wall, and closed his eyes.

"Please, God, I know I don't deserve your help, but even sinners need help, too…sometimes," J.R. prayed, under his breath.

Dr. Chamberlain walked down the hall of the Intensive Care Unit, and stopped in front of the observation window of Sue Ellen's room. He turned around and looked at J.R. He tapped J.R. on the shoulder, causing J.R. to spring from his chair.

Dr. Chamberlain apologized for startling J.R., and said, "Mr. Ewing, under certain extenuating circumstances, I have permitted patients' spouses to stay in the patient's hospital room. I don't see any reason why I shouldn't let you join your wife."

J.R. arose from his chair, and graciously thanked the doctor.

Dr. Chamberlain continued, "I'll have an orderly bring in a bed for you to sleep on. You'll have full access to your wife's room, unless there is a setback in her current condition."

J.R. started to reach for the handle on the door to Sue Ellen's room, then turned around, and said, "Thank you, Dr. Chamberlain. I appreciate this more than you'll know."

Dr. Chamberlain walked toward the nurse's station, as J.R. slowly closed the thick, glass door to Sue Ellen's room. J.R. glanced around the room at all of the monitoring equipment, and placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose, trying once again to stifle his emotions.

J.R. sat down in the chair next to Sue Ellen's bed, and reached for her hand. Sue Ellen's eyes were closed, and a nasal cannula that provided oxygen was firmly placed inside her nostrils. An intravenous antibiotic drip, and Lactated Ringer's solution were being delivered to Sue Ellen's system through a series of clear IV tubing lines, attached to a plastic needle, that had been securely taped to the back of Sue Ellen's left hand.

J.R. would spend the next few hours staring at Sue Ellen, praying for a glimmer of hope for her recovery. The constant 'beeping' sound of Sue Ellen's heart monitor had made it nearly impossible for J.R. to sleep. J.R. turned his head as he caught a glimpse of the sunrise from the window behind the nurse's station.

The brilliant magenta and gold colors of the morning sun as it peeked through the clouds reminded J.R. of the first morning him and Sue Ellen had spent together at Southfork, after their wedding night. J.R. awoke before Sue Ellen, and seized the opportunity to watch her sleep. J.R. recalled smiling at how incredibly beautiful he thought Sue Ellen looked, while sleeping in his arms.

J.R. vividly remembered the colors of that particular sunrise, thinking about how many times Sue Ellen had commented to J.R. about how much she enjoyed watching the sunrise at Southfork. J.R.'s eyes misted over, as he tried to choke back his powerful feelings of helplessness, and regret.

J.R. almost jumped out of his chair, as he heard a low moan escape Sue Ellen's lips. J.R. reached for Sue Ellen's hand, and smiled as her fingers curled around his palm. J.R. pressed the 'call' button for the nurse's station, and anxiously waited for a response.

The nurse pushed her chair away from the desk at the nurse's station, and walked toward Sue Ellen's room. J.R. motioned for the nurse to open the door.

The nurse peered around the door, and said, "You called, Mr. Ewing?"

J.R. excitedly said, "Yeah, Sue Ellen moaned, and then she squeezed my hand."

The nurse opened the door and walked into the room. The nurse walked over to Sue Ellen's chart, and compared her last recorded vital signs with the current information from the monitoring equipment. Sue Ellen's blood pressure appeared to have stabilized, and her pulse rate was increasing.

J.R. said, "That's a good sign, right? She's gonna be all right, now. Isn't she?"

The nurse smiled at J.R., and said, "I'll have your wife's doctor explain everything to you, as soon as we page him to the unit."

J.R. rubbed at his eyes, as the nurse left Sue Ellen's room. J.R. grinned as he heard a page requesting that Doctor Chamberlain report to the intensive Care Unit.

J.R. rubbed Sue Ellen's right hand, being careful not to put pressure on the spot where an IV had been removed, and said, "You've got to pull through this, Sugar. We're gonna be business partners, and if I have my way, I'm gonna convince you to marry me. Maybe then you'll make an honest man of me yet."

J.R. backed away from Sue Ellen's bed, as Dr. Chamberlain entered the hospital room.

Dr. Chamberlain asked, "Were you in here when your wife spoke, Mr. Ewing?"

J.R. said, "Yes. Yes, I was. Sue Ellen let out a low moanin' sound, then she curled her finger's around my hand."

Dr. Chamberlain said, "Well, her vital signs have certainly improved since last night. I'm somewhat concerned that she hasn't regained consciousness, but then she was under fairly heavy sedation for her surgery. I'll stop by again, after I make my rounds, and see if there's been any change in her condition."

J.R. shook Dr. Chamberlain's hand, and said, "I really do owe you a world of thanks, Doctor. I don't know what I would have done, if Sue Ellen had died."

Dr. Chamberlain said, "Your wife may not be out of the woods, yet, Mr. Ewing. We'll continue monitoring her, and hope for a change for the better."

J.R. waited until the doctor left Sue Ellen's room, before sitting back down next to Sue Ellen's bed. J.R. clasped Sue Ellen's right hand between his hands, and kissed the back of her hand. Her skin felt warm to his touch. J.R. frowned, as he recalled how cold, and clammy Sue Ellen's skin felt the night before.

Sue Ellen's eyelashes fluttered, as she moaned, "Ahh . . . "

J.R. jumped out of his chair, and opened the door, calling to the nurse's station, "She's wakin' up!"

The nurse ran from her desk to Sue Ellen's room, and hurried past J.R. Sue Ellen moaned, again, as the nurse hovered over her bed.

The nurse glanced at J.R., and said, "I'll get her something for the pain, and then I'll page Dr. Chamberlain for you, Mr. Ewing."

J.R. leaned over Sue Ellen's bed, and lightly kissed Sue Ellen's cheek, as Sue Ellen opened her eyes. Sue Ellen eyes moved from side to side, then she lifted her head, to look at J.R.

J.R. ran his hand over Sue Ellen's head, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Sue Ellen winced, as she started to speak.

J.R. said, "Shh, Honey. You're gonna be fine. Try not to move. The nurse is gonna get you somethin' for your pain."

A tear rolled under Sue Ellen's lower lashes, and gradually slid down the side of her face, toward her ear. J.R. lifted his hand to Sue Ellen's cheek, and tenderly wiped away the teardrop. The nurse came back into the room, and injected a dose of pain medication into the medication port in one of Sue Ellen's IV lines.

Sue Ellen hoarsely whispered, "J.R., . . . "

J.R. touched his fingertip to Sue Ellen's lips, and said, "Don't talk, Sugar. I'll tell you everything you want to know, when you're feelin' better."

Sue Ellen closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep, as the injected dose of pain medication quickly took effect.

J.R. lifted his head, and said, "Thank you, God."

Dr. Chamberlain returned to the Intensive Care Unit, and opened the door to Sue Ellen's room.

J.R. stood up from his chair, and said, "She opened her eyes and said my name."

The doctor smiled, and said, "That's wonderful news, Mr. Ewing. Has she been given anything for pain?"

J.R. said, "Yeah, the nurse gave her somethin' in her IV line. Is she gonna be in a lot of pain?"

Dr. Chamberlain said, "Yes, I'm afraid she'll experience a great deal of pain, until her incision heals, and the skin sutures dissolve."

J.R. pursed his lips, then said, "I take it you weren't able to make a small incision?"

Dr. Chamberlain shook his head, and said, "No, the damage to her fallopian tube was more extensive than her preliminary ultrasound indicated. We were able to perform a culdocentesis, and discovered the severity of her internal bleeding from the results of that test. The good news is that you'll be able to try for another baby, after she's completely healed."

J.R. turned his head away from the doctor, and said, "I didn't know she was pregnant with this baby."

Dr. Chamberlain said, "Chances are, that she wasn't aware of her condition, either, Mr. Ewing. Most ectopic pregnancies are difficult to diagnose because symptoms often mirror those of a normal early pregnancy."

The doctor continued, "It's not uncommon for a woman in your wife's age group to have missed periods. They mistakenly tend to associate the occurrence with menopause, and disregard pain or dizziness, as they attribute those episodes to changing hormones."

J.R. nodded his head, and said, "Now that you mention it, Sue Ellen has been complainin' about feelin' dizzy, lately. I never occurred to me that she could have been pregnant."

Dr. Chamberlain said, "Your wife's chances of becoming pregnant again are greater than forty-percent, Mr. Ewing. However, I would strongly recommend waiting a while, at least until she's had a chance to deal with the emotional aspects of losing the baby."

J.R.'s smile had been replaced with a frown, as he asked, "How far along was she?"

Dr. Chamberlain sighed, and said, "My best guess would have been about ten weeks."

J.R. tried to estimate when the baby had been conceived, then decided against it, realizing the futility of his efforts. None of that mattered at this point, he mused. The most important thing to him now, was that Sue Ellen seemed to be improving.

Dr. Chamberlain said, "Mr. Ewing? I'm afraid that your wife will have some emotional scars, in addition to the physical scars from her surgery. She'll need a lot of tender loving care, and a patient and understanding partner to help her adjust to the loss."

J.R. wanted to tell the doctor that he, too, had suffered the loss of a baby, but he chose not to speak. The last thing in the world that Sue Ellen needed to hear would have been a selfish response from the man who claimed to love her more than anyone.

The doctor continued speaking, "In these situations, the guilt and depression felt by both partners can cause a lot of tension for both of you, at a time when you and your wife need each other the most."

J.R. said, "I understand, and I appreciate your tellin' me all of this, Doctor. Is there anything that I can do for her right now?"

Dr. Chamberlain touched J.R.'s arm, and said, "The best thing you can do for your wife is to take care of yourself, Mr. Ewing. The nurses told me that you didn't sleep at all last night. I suggest you try to get some rest. I can prescribe a sleeping pill for you, if you'd like?"

J.R. said, "No, I'll see if I can't get to sleep on my own. I don't want to sleep too deeply, 'cause then I might not hear Sue Ellen if she calls for me."

Dr. Chamberlain smiled, and said, "Very well, then, Mr. Ewing. I'll stop by in a few hours to see how your wife is doing."

J.R. removed his shoes, and climbed on top of the bed next to Sue Ellen's bed. J.R. reached his hand across the bed, and held Sue Ellen's hand. J.R. watched the rise and fall of Sue Ellen's chest with every mechanically assisted breath she took. J.R. lost the battle he had been fighting against his own exhaustion, as he succumbed to the welcome respite of sleep.

Sue Ellen opened her eyes, and turned her head to look for J.R. She was in pain, but the feeling of J.R. holding her hand was a comfort to her. She tried to roll onto her side, but a stabbing pain shot through her lower abdomen. She winced from the sudden discomfort she felt, as her excruciating pain intensified.

J.R. awoke when he felt Sue Ellen move her hand.

J.R. sat up, and said, "Oh, Honey. Please, try not to move."

Sue Ellen groggily said, "God, J.R. what happened to me? Why am I in so much pain?"

J.R. lowered the railing on Sue Ellen's bed, and sat down by her side. He clasped Sue Ellen's hand in his hand, and rubbed her hand with his fingers. J.R. moved his free hand to her face, as a steady stream of tears ran down her cheeks. He touched Sue Ellen's cheek with his thumb, and wiped at her tears. Sue Ellen moved her head to touch J.R.'s hand.

J.R. spoke in a gentle, and soothing voice as he explained to Sue Ellen that she had a ruptured tubal pregnancy, and that she had to undergo emergency surgery to stop her internal bleeding, and save her life. Sue Ellen's eyes widened as she contemplated the implications of what J.R. told her.

Sue Ellen slowly shook her head in disbelief, as she asked, "I was pregnant? That's impossible."

J.R. leaned forward, and brushed a strand of hair behind Sue Ellen's her ear. J.R. choked back his tears, as Sue Ellen implored J.R. to tell her that he still loved her in spite of her losing their baby.

J.R. tenderly kissed Sue Ellen, and whispered, "God, I love you so much, Honey. I don't blame you at all for what happened. I'm just grateful that you're alive, and that you're gonna be fine."

Sue Ellen lowered her eyes, as tears of sorrow for the loss of their unborn child streamed down her face…


	3. Camelot, Part 3

Return to Camelot

Part 3

Miss Ellie and Clayton walked down the pristine hallway leading to the Intensive Care Unit at Dallas Memorial Hospital. Miss Ellie glanced down the hallway, and saw J.R. standing in front of the nurse's station. Miss Ellie covered her mouth when saw J.R.'s disheveled appearance. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his face bore the telltale signs of more than a day's worth of facial hair growth.

Miss Ellie stopped in front of Sue Ellen's hospital room, and gasped out loud when she saw Sue Ellen lying on the hospital bed, amidst the jungle of electronic monitoring equipment, and intravenous tubing lines. Miss Ellie turned away from the window, and buried her face against Clayton's chest.

Dr. Chamberlain was in Sue Ellen's hospital room telling her the details of what had happened to her, and what she could expect during her recuperation. The doctor told Sue Ellen that she could expect severe abdominal cramps while her uterus returned to its normal state.

Sue Ellen asked the doctor when she and J.R. could resume their sexual activities. Dr. Chamberlain instructed Sue Ellen to wait at least a month, until after he had given her a follow-up examination. The doctor finished talking with Sue Ellen, and left the room to check on his other patients. He told Sue Ellen that he would stop by later on.

J.R. turned his head when he heard Miss Ellie's muffled sobs. J.R. excused himself from the conversation he had been having with one of Sue Ellen's charge nurses, and walked down the hallway toward Miss Ellie and Clayton. Clayton held Miss Ellie, whispering to her that she should try to control her emotions for J.R. and Sue Ellen's sake, as he noticed J.R. walking down the hallway toward them.

J.R. touched Miss Ellie's arm, and said, "Mamma? Please don't cry. I know it looks terrible, but Sue Ellen's condition does seem to be improving."

Miss Ellie bit her bottom lip, as she lifted her head to face J.R.

J.R. pulled his Mamma into his arms, and said, "We've got to be strong, now, Mamma. We've got to be strong for Sue Ellen. How is John Ross dealin' with all of this?"

Clayton sighed, and said, "John Ross really wants to see Sue Ellen, J.R."

J.R. said, "I know Clayton. I know how much John Ross loves his Mamma, and as much as Sue Ellen loves our son, I think it'd be best for all concerned if John Ross waited until Sue Ellen is feelin' better."

Miss Ellie lifted her head, and asked, "J.R., May we go in and see Sue Ellen?"

J.R. said, "Well, I've been instructed by Sue Ellen's doctor to limit visitors' to one person at a time. I hope you understand?"

Clayton nodded his head, and said, "Of course we do, J.R."

Clayton turned to Miss Ellie, and said, "Ellie, why don't you go in first?"

Miss Ellie said, "Thank you, Clayton. I won't stay with Sue Ellen for very long. I know she needs her rest."

Miss Ellie opened the thick, glass door to Sue Ellen's room, and stepped inside. She gingerly walked across the room, and stood next to Sue Ellen's bed. Miss Ellie lowered her head, and kissed the top of Sue Ellen's head. Sue Ellen opened her eyes, and slowly smiled at Miss Ellie.

Sue Ellen's voice was groggy from the painkillers she had been given, as she said, "Hi, Miss Ellie. How are you?"

Miss Ellie said, "Shh, I'm fine Sue Ellen. I don't want you to talk, save your strength. I just want you to know how much I love you, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen closed her eyes, and said, "Keep talkin' to me, Miss Ellie. It'll give me a reason to try and stay awake . . . "

Miss Ellie said "Yes, but, Sue Ellen, you need your rest."

Sue Ellen said, "I know, Miss Ellie, between J.R., and the nurses, and the metered injections of this morphine pump they've hooked up to my IV that they're usin' to keep me comfortable, I can't seem to stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time."

Miss Ellie grasped Sue Ellen's right hand, and said, "Our prayers are with you, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen asked, "Did J.R. tell you what happened, Miss Ellie?"

Miss Ellie said, "No, that's one of the reasons why we came back here."

Sue Ellen pursed her lips, and choked back her grief, as she said, "I . . . I was pregnant, Miss Ellie."

Miss Ellie's eyes filled with tears, as she said, "Oh, Sue Ellen. I am so sorry. I had no idea that you and J.R. trying to have a baby?"

Sue Ellen shook her head, 'no,' then said, "We weren't tryin, Miss Ellie. Although, I always wondered how our lives would have been if we had tried to have another baby."

Miss Ellie swallowed hard to clear her throat, and then she said,

"Clayton wants to see you, Sue Ellen. Are you feeling up for another visitor?"

Sue Ellen nodded her head in agreement, then grimaced, as she pushed herself further back toward the head of the hospital bed, and pulled the covers around her chest.

Miss Ellie kissed Sue Ellen on her cheek, and said, "I'll stop by later on to check on you, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen watched as Miss Ellie left the room, and Clayton took her place. Clayton grinned at Sue Ellen, hoping that her seeing a friendly face might lift her spirits.

Sue Ellen lifted her arm, and smiled at Clayton. Clayton leaned down, and gently hugged Sue Ellen's shoulders.

Clayton asked, "Is there anything we can get for you, Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen smiled, and said, "I'm happy just knowin' that you and Miss Ellie have come to visit me, Clayton."

Clayton said, "I don't want to upset you, Sue Ellen, but what in the world happened?"

Sue Ellen covered her mouth to stifle a yawn, and said, "I had a tubal pregnancy, and it ruptured. I started bleeding internally, and I passed out on the stage from the loss of blood."

Clayton folded his arms across his chest, and said, "God, Sue Ellen, I had no idea you were pregnant. Why didn't you say anything?"

Sue Ellen said, "Funny you should ask that Clayton. I didn't even know that I was pregnant."

Clayton asked, "Were you trying to have another baby?"

Sue Ellen said, "Lord no. I'm too old to have another child, but . . . " Sue Ellen's voice trailed off as tears fell from her eyes.

Clayton sat down on the bed, next to Sue Ellen, and tenderly pulled her into his arms. Sue Ellen's body shook from wracking sobs, as she unleashed her pent-up emotions about the loss she and J.R. had suffered. Clayton rubbed his hands up and down Sue Ellen's back, as he waited for her to stop crying.

Clayton reached for a box of tissues on the table next to Sue Ellen's bed, and handed Sue Ellen a fist full of crumpled up tissues, as she pulled away from him. Sue Ellen took one look at the ball of tissues in Clayton's hand, and started to laugh. Her laughter was short-lived, as she recoiled from a jolt of searing pain that shot through her abdomen.

Clayton stood up from the bed, and asked if Sue Ellen needed him to call the nurse. Sue Ellen closed her eyes, as she shook her head, 'no.' She held her breath, and waited for the pain to subside. Sue Ellen's trembling hand reached for the morphine pump, as she pressed the button that would deliver a metered dose of morphine into her IV line.

Sue Ellen exhaled the breath she had been holding, and said, "I'm sorry about that, Clayton. Dr. Chamberlain said I'd probably have painful cramps for a few days. He wasn't joking."

Clayton caught a glimpse of J.R.'s worried expression as he stood outside Sue Ellen's door, and said, "Sue Ellen, if you need anything at all, you let me know. Promise?"

Sue Ellen's eyes were closing as the morphine coursed through her bloodstream.

Sue Ellen softly whispered, "Thank you Clayton . . . love you."

Clayton walked back out into the ICU hallway, and asked, "J.R., is there anything we can bring you from Southfork? A fresh change of clothes, and maybe an electric razor?"

J.R. lifted his hand to the beard stubble that covered his cheeks and chin, and said, "That would be nice, Clayton. I don't think Sue Ellen likes it when I wear a beard."

Clayton shook J.R.'s hand, and Miss Ellie kissed J.R., before leaving the hospital to drive back to Southfork. J.R. looked down the hallway, and waited until Clayton and Miss Ellie were put of sight, before going back into Sue Ellen's room. Sue Ellen opened her eyes, and she seemed to look more comfortable than she had since her arrival in the ICU. Her face had more color, and her eyes twinkled as she smiled at J.R.

J.R. smiled back at Sue Ellen, as he leaned over her bed, and kissed her on her forehead. Sue Ellen reached for J.R.'s hand, as their eyes met. The look of love J.R. saw reflected in Sue Ellen's eyes took his breath away for a moment. J.R. returned the look Sue Ellen had given him, as he leaned forward, and gently kissed Sue Ellen's mouth.

J.R. pulled away from Sue Ellen, and asked, "Can I get you anything, Honey?"

Sue Ellen lifted her hand, and touched J.R.'s cheek. She moved her finger underneath his eyes, and traced her finger over the dark circles J.R. wore from his lack of sleep. J.R. grabbed Sue Ellen's hand, and kissed her palm.

Sue Ellen asked, "How are you holdin' up, J.R.?"

J.R. grinned at Sue Ellen, and said, "You know me, Sugar. I'm just fine."

Sue Ellen said, "I do know you, J.R., and I know you haven't been sleepin'. I'm worried about you, too, Darlin'."

The sound of Sue Ellen's endearing name for J.R. was one of the highlights of his day. He kissed Sue Ellen's fingertips, one at a time, and flashed her his broadest grin. Sue Ellen pushed her hand against J.R.'s hand, and asked him if he would help her try and get into a more comfortable position. A devious grin spread across J.R.'s face, as he and Sue Ellen realized they had the same 'comfortable position' in mind.

J.R. chuckled, as Sue Ellen started to laugh, then she winced from the pain she felt in her abdomen. J.R. flashed Sue Ellen an apologetic look. He was worried that they might be pushing her recovery, when it would be better for Sue Ellen if she were allowed to rest, and recuperate, and let her body heal at its own pace.

J.R. started to get up from the bed, as Sue Ellen said, "No, J.R., don't go. Stay with me, please?"

Sue Ellen shifted her weight onto her hands, as she moved closer to the edge of the bed to make room for J.R. to lie down on the bed with her.

J.R. said, "No, Sweetheart. You'll be more comfortable if you're in bed by yourself."

Sue Ellen softly asked, "Please?"

J.R. couldn't resist the pleading look in Sue Ellen's eyes, or the lilting tone of her voice.

Sue Ellen moved as close to the edge of the bed as she could comfortably move, while she waited for J.R. to join her. J.R. sat on the side of the bed, and lifted his legs on top of the mattress. He leaned back against the mattress, and lifted his arm above Sue Ellen's head.

Sue Ellen moved closer to J.R., as he put his arm behind her neck. Sue Ellen laid her head on J.R.'s shoulder, as she pressed the dosimeter button on her morphine pump, and closed her eyes. J.R. kissed the top of Sue Ellen's head, as he wallowed in how good it felt to him to have Sue Ellen nestled by his side. J.R. had missed the way their bodies fit together.

J.R. and Sue Ellen drifted off to sleep as they lay together on Sue Ellen's hospital bed. They had been lulled to sleep by the familiar sounds of each other's heartbeats. J.R. inhaled the faint scent of Sue Ellen's perfume. He was awed by the fact that after all she had been through she smelled so incredibly delicious, and she still looked as breathtakingly beautiful to him now, as she did when they first met, almost thirty years earlier.

Sue Ellen opened her eyes, and turned her head toward J.R., his facial stubble from the day before had grown considerably. J.R. looked much different to Sue Ellen wearing a stubbly beard than he did when he was clean-shaven. Sue Ellen lifted her hand to J.R.'s face, and lightly ran her fingers over his beard.

J.R. stirred, and slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head to see Sue Ellen smiling at him. J.R. cupped Sue Ellen's chin in his hand, and softly kissed her mouth. J.R. pulled away from Sue Ellen, and covered his mouth, as a yawn escaped his lips. Sue Ellen stretched, and then yawned, as she apologized to J.R. for being so tired.

J.R. said, "You don't have to apologize, Sugar. Your body has been through an awful lot in short period of time. There's now way in hell that I could have gone through what you did, and lived to tell about it."

Sue Ellen cautiously rolled over onto her side, as she nuzzled her face into J.R.'s neck. J.R. put his arm around Sue Ellen's back, and carefully hugged her to his chest. Sue Ellen enjoyed the feel of J.R.'s hand, as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. His hand felt warm against the skin that the back of her hospital gown exposed to the air-conditioned room.

J.R. asked, "Do you need anything, or want anything, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen lifted her hand to J.R.'s chest, and purred, "Um-hmm. I want you, J.R."

J.R. took Sue Ellen's hand in his, and said, "I'm afraid it's gonna be a while before we can have sex, again, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen lifted her head, and gave J.R. a petulant look.

J.R. said, "Don't look at me like that, Honey. I'm not sayin' that I don't want to make love to you. You've got to know how much I want you. But, you've also got to understand how extensive your surgery was, Sweetheart. I could have lost you. I'm never gonna take havin' you in my life for granted, again."

Sue Ellen blinked back her tears as J.R. said the words she had always wanted to hear.

Sue Ellen huskily asked, "Do you have any idea how much I love you, J.R.?"

J.R. said, "God, I love you, Sugar. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

Sue Ellen kissed J.R., and lowered her head to his chest. J.R. ran his fingers through Sue Ellen's hair, as she fell asleep in his arms. Sue Ellen's nurse tapped J.R. on the shoulder, and gave him a scolding look for being in bed with Sue Ellen. J.R. lifted his finger to his lips, urging the nurse to be quiet. J.R. slid his hand away from Sue Ellen's neck, and slowly climbed out of the bed.

J.R. tiptoed out of Sue Ellen's room, behind the nurse.

The nurse turned around to face J.R., and put her hands on her hips, and asked, "What the devil were you doing laying in bed with your wife, Mr. Ewing?"

J.R. said, "She begged me to lie down next to her. I love Sue Ellen, there's nothin I wouldn't do for her if she asked me."

The nurse spat, "Humph! I suggest you practice a little more restraint, Mr. Ewing."

J.R. felt like laughing out loud at the nurse's reaction to finding him in bed with Sue Ellen. J.R. turned around, and stood outside the door to Sue Ellen's room. He watched Sue Ellen sleep. She looked peaceful, and out of pain, for the time being. J.R. ran his hands over his face, and quickly jerked his hands away from his stubbly beard. He stepped back from the door, and gazed at his reflection in the glass.

"Mister Ewin', you need a shave," J.R. said, as he walked toward the nurse's station to call the ranch and find out when Clayton and Miss Ellie were planning to come back to the hospital . . .


	4. Camelot, Part 4

Return to Camelot

Part 4

Bobby Ewing lightly tapped his knuckle on the glass door of Sue Ellen's hospital room, as he tried to get J.R.'s attention. Bobby carried a garment bag for J.R. The garment bag contained a change of clean clothes, socks, underwear, and a pair of J.R.'s cowboy boots, in addition to a much-needed electric razor. J.R. turned his head away from Sue Ellen, to see who was tapping on the door.

Bobby took one look at J.R.'s unkempt appearance and his jaw dropped from shock. J.R. looked rough and rugged in his increasingly full beard. The silver and gray hair covering J.R.'s face made him look years older than his actual age of fifty-eight. Bobby found J.R.'s appearance interesting, to say the least, as Bobby smiled at J.R., while proudly displaying the garment bag he had brought for his eldest brother.

J.R. arose from his chair, and walked over to the door. J.R. closed Sue Ellen's door, and turned to face Bobby.

Bobby said, "Mamma and Clayton told me that you needed a few things. Judging from your beard, they were right."

J.R. gave Bobby a low chuckle, as he opened his arms to give Bobby a hug. Bobby sat the garment bag on the floor, as J.R. pulled him to his chest.

Bobby pulled away, and asked, "How is Sue Ellen doing, J.R.?"

J.R. turned his head over his shoulder, and glanced at Sue Ellen. She was sleeping in the fetal position, propped up on a pillow, to cushion the pain in her lower abdomen that she was feeling after her surgery.

J.R. turned around to face Bobby, and said, "The doctor said that she's not out of the woods, yet, but her condition seems to be improving."

Bobby cocked his head to one side, and asked, "How are you doing, J.R.?"

J.R. flashed Bobby a surprised look. How was he doing? J.R.'s focus had been entirely upon Sue Ellen. Yes, J.R. grieved for the child they had lost, but it hadn't occurred to him, until that instant, that J.R. hadn't eaten anything at all for two, long, arduous days.

J.R. asked, "Bobby, would you mind stayin here and keepin' an eye on Sue Ellen while I freshen up, and get me somethin' to eat?"

Bobby smiled, and patted J.R. on the shoulder, and said, "I'd be happy to help, J.R. Take all the time you need. Is Sue Ellen up for having visitors?"

J.R. said, "Yes, as long as the number of visitors in her room is kept at a minimum. I'll be right back. Uh…thanks, Bobby. I really do appreciate this."

J.R. bent over, and picked up his garment bag. He lifted the bag over his shoulder, and walked down the hallway. He turned the corner to look for a men's restroom. Bobby watched J.R. walk down the long hallway. Bobby felt a newfound respect for his older brother, similar to the way he felt about J.R. when they were much, much younger.

J.R. locked the door to the men's restroom, and hung the garment bag on the hook mounted behind the door. J.R. unbuttoned his shirt, and let it hang at his waist. J.R. unzipped the garment bag, and opened the zipper to look for his electric razor. J.R. plugged the cord to the razor into the electrical outlet, and powered on the razor. The 'buzzing' sound of the heads on the razor was instantly muffled as J.R. placed the razor on his face.

J.R. smiled, as he finished shaving his stubbly beard. He rubbed his hand over his face to see if he had neglected any place he should have shaved. His skin felt smooth to the touch, and he felt better, knowing that he was once again, clean shaven. J.R.'s thoughts wandered to Sue Ellen as he stepped underneath the showerhead.

J.R. silently thanked God for giving him the courage and strength to help Sue Ellen through this difficult time. J.R. prayed that he would have the emotional strength they would both need to deal with the loss of their unborn child. J.R. finished his shower, and turned off the water faucet. J.R. dried off, and changed into the clothes Bobby brought for him.

Bobby folded his arms across his chest as he sat next to Sue Ellen's hospital bed, watching Sue Ellen sleep. Sue Ellen's eyelids fluttered, as she opened her eyes, and glanced at Bobby.

Bobby grinned at Sue Ellen, and said, "Good morning, Sunshine. How are you feeling?"

Sue Ellen softly chuckled, and said, "I'm too heavily medicated to really tell. I'm glad you're here, though, Bobby. I was hopin' that someone would stop by, and make sure that J.R. got somethin' to eat. He hasn't left my side since they brought me in here."

Bobby asked, "Will you be alright, if we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat?"

Sue Ellen smiled and said, "Of course, Bobby. Dr. Chamberlain said that he would be coming by to examine me, and see how I'm doin'. Hopefully, he'll come by as soon as you leave, if not before. Where is J.R., now?"

Bobby leaned forward in his chair, and reached for Sue Ellen's hand, and said, "I brought a few things for him from the ranch. He's probably taking a shower, even as we speak."

Sue Ellen placed her hands on the railings, and pushed herself back against the mattress. Bobby asked her if she needed any help, Sue Ellen told him that she was getting very good at moving around in the bed, in spite of her pain.

Sue Ellen got situated in the bed, and said, "I'm glad you're here, Bobby. Now maybe J.R. won't walk around this hospital lookin like the Wild Man of Borneo."

Bobby laughed out loud at Sue Ellen's description of J.R. Sue Ellen tried to stifle her laughter to prevent the pain it would cause her in her abdomen. J.R. tapped on the observation window, and smiled at Sue Ellen. He wore a crisp white cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of jeans.

Sue Ellen admired how handsome J.R. looked in the simple ensemble. His clean-shaven face made him look much younger, and much more presentable. J.R.'s deep blue eyes were bright as he lovingly gazed at Sue Ellen through the glass. The dark circles under J.R.'s eyes seemed to have diminished, and been replaced by the distinguished, fine lines he had acquired over time.

Bobby rose from his chair, and kissed Sue Ellen's cheek, saying, "We'll be back in a little while Sue Ellen. I've got my mobile phone, if you need to reach us."

Sue Ellen flashed Bobby a radiant smile, and said, "Thank you Bobby. Thank you very much."

J.R. stepped into Sue Ellen's room, and took her hand in his. J.R. leaned over the bed to give Sue Ellen a kiss, before going to the hospital cafeteria with Bobby.

J.R. said, "I won't be away for very long, Sugar. I'm gonna grab a quick bite to eat, then I'll be right back."

Sue Ellen said, "I'm sure the nurses can handle anything that might come up, J.R. Besides, Dr. Chamberlain told me that he'd stop by to look at my incision, and give me an informal post-op exam."

J.R. smiled at Sue Ellen as he said, "I love you, Darlin'. I'll be back soon."

Sue Ellen called out to J.R. as the door started to close behind him, "I love you, too, J.R. Thank you…for everything."

J.R. touched his fingers on the glass door, before turning, and walking away from Sue Ellen to join Bobby for breakfast. Sue Ellen leaned back against the mattress, and closed her eyes. She moved her hand to her stomach, and inhaled as she thought about the physical changes her body would have undergone if she had carried a baby to term. Sue Ellen tried desperately to keep her emotions at bay, as she lowered her hand to the bandage on her abdomen.

J.R. blankly stared at the food menus hanging on the wall behind the cash registers in the hospital cafeteria. His stomach was growling from lack of food, but nothing the cafeteria had to offer appealed to J.R.

J.R.'s mind wandered to the reason why he was at the hospital in the first place. His emotions had been stretched to their very limits, as he thought about what might have happened if Sue Ellen hadn't miscarried their baby…

Bobby glanced at J.R., as he saw a tear drop onto J.R.'s cheek.

J.R. angrily wiped the tear off of his cheek, and said, "I'm hungry, but nothin' sounds or smells very good, Bobby."

Bobby said, "I promised Sue Ellen that I'd make sure you got something to eat. You wouldn't want me to have to tell her I lied to her, now. Would you?"

J.R. gave Bobby an irritated glare, as he said, "Fine, I'll have the barbequed chicken platter, and since you're bein' such a pain in my ass, you can buy my lunch."

Bobby smirked at J.R. and ordered two barbequed chicken platters, and two medium sodas. Bobby paid for their lunches, and their drinks, and followed J.R. to a table next to the window in the cafeteria's dining room. J.R. sat down, and slouched against the back of the chair. He gazed out the window, and disinterestedly watched a discarded plastic bag lazily blowing around the parking in the warm, morning breeze.

Bobby took a sip of his soda, and said, "J.R., eat something, for Pete's sake."

J.R. turned his head away from the window, and glared at his younger brother.

J.R. grumpily barked, "All right. Damn it, you sure are a bossy cuss!"

Bobby laughed as he picked up a piece of chicken and lifted it to his mouth.

Bobby, licked his fingers, and said, "Mmm, J.R. Not bad for hospital food."

J.R. lifted a piece of chicken to his mouth, then smelled the chicken. The tangy, sweet smell of Texas barbeque filled his senses, and reminded him of the barbeques at Southfork. J.R. recalled the most recent barbeque they had at the ranch. J.R. remembered how beautiful Sue Ellen looked in her turquoise sundress, and how he and Sue Ellen left the festivities for a romantic retreat to their bedroom.

J.R. put the piece of chicken on his plate, and wiped the barbeque sauce off of his fingers.

J.R. pushed his plate away from him, and said, "Sorry, Bob. I just can't eat."

Bobby looked at J.R., as tears formed in J.R.'s eyes. J.R. turned his head away from Bobby's sympathetic gaze, and glanced out the window. J.R. pulled a handkerchief out of his pants pocket, and wiped at his eyes. J.R. sighed heavily, aggravated that he had let his emotions get the better of him.

Bobby said, "J.R. You're exhausted. Why don't you let me stay with Sue Ellen while you go back to the ranch and try to get some sleep?"

J.R. growled, "I'm not leavin' Sue Ellen, Bobby."

Bobby replied, "You won't be doing either one of you any good if you wind up in the hospital from exhaustion, J.R."

J.R. placed his hands on the window and leaned his head against the glass. J.R. silently wondered what he could have done, if anything, to prevent their loss. J.R. was frustrated by the emotional chasm he felt as he mourned for both him, and Sue Ellen. J.R. bitterly fought against his feelings of failure, for not being able to protect Sue Ellen and the baby.

If only he had known…

J.R. firmly resolved that the loss of their baby would make his relationship with Sue Ellen stronger. He knew how often relationships had been destroyed by the loss of a child, and it had taken him and Sue Ellen far too much time to find each other again, to let their loss come between them.

J.R. mumbled, "Thanks for your company, Bob," as he turned away from the window and left the cafeteria.

Dr. Aaron Chamberlain drew the curtains on the observation windows of Sue Ellen's hospital room so he could have privacy while he examined Sue Ellen's incision, and performed a post-operative pelvic exam. Dr. Chamberlain apologized in advance for any discomfort the pelvic exam might cause Sue Ellen, and playfully promised a healthy dose of whatever painkiller she wanted when he was finished with her exam.

Sue Ellen grabbed the railings on the side of her bed, and turned her head to one side, as Dr. Chamberlain sat on a chair at the foot of the bed, and put on a pair of rubber examination gloves. Sue Ellen flinched when she heard the 'snap' of the rubber material as Dr. Chamberlain donned the exam gloves.

Dr. Chamberlain said, "You're going to feel some pressure, Mrs. Ewing. I'm very sorry."

Sue Ellen whimpered, as Dr. Chamberlain continued examining her.

Dr. Chamberlain finished Sue Ellen's pelvic exam, and stood up from the chair. He lifted Sue Ellen's hospital gown, and carefully peeled back the bandages over her incision. The skin sutures were crusted with dried blood. Sue Ellen's entire lower abdomen was swollen, and discolored by a large purple and yellow-colored bruise that surrounded the incision.

Dr. Chamberlain applied a fresh dressing to Sue Ellen's incision, and placed her hospital gown over her legs, and covered her with the bed coverings.

Dr. Chamberlain tapped Sue Ellen on her shoulder, and said, "You're healing quite well, under the circumstances, Mrs. Ewing."

Sue Ellen smiled at the doctor, and said, "Please, call me Sue Ellen?"

Dr. Chamberlain said, "Very well, Mrs.…I mean, Sue Ellen. Do you have any questions about your recovery?"

Sue Ellen's face reddened as she asked, "When can we, I…no, we resume having…you know?"

Dr. Chamberlain laughed, and asked, "You mean sexual intercourse?"

Sue Ellen blushed, and said, "Yes, when can we resume having sex?"

Dr. Chamberlain said, "Am I to assume that you and your husband have a healthy sex life?"

Sue Ellen was flustered by the doctor's question, as she indignantly said, "Dr. Chamberlain, just because J.R. and I are older than you, doesn't mean we don't participate in that type of activity."

Dr. Chamberlain, smiled, and said, "That thought never entered my mind, Sue Ellen. I don't want to sound premature, but I would suggest waiting until after I've been able to give you a more thorough examination in about three to four weeks."

Sue Ellen nodded her head, confirming that she understood the doctor's suggestion.

Dr. Chamberlain told Sue Ellen that he would stop by her room later that afternoon, and see how she was feeling.

Sue Ellen smiled, and said, "Thank you, Dr. Chamberlain. I do have once more question, how is my…how is J.R. handlin' what happened?"

Dr. Chamberlain said, "I don't believe anyone has ever asked me how the Father deals with a miscarriage. Your husband is a very lucky man, Sue Ellen. Fathers are natural born protectors, and when something like this happens, they tend to blame themselves. You seem to be a very compassionate woman. That compassion will serve you both well as you and your husband heal emotionally."

Sue Ellen was pensive, as she considered what the doctor had told her about how J.R. might be feeling. Sue Ellen muttered 'goodbye' to Dr. Chamberlain as he opened the window curtain, before leaving her hospital room. Sue Ellen pulled her pillow into her lap, and leaned back against the mattress. Sue Ellen started to cry for her and J.R. as the thought of what J.R. must be going through hit home to her.

J.R. walked past Dr. Chamberlain on his way back to Sue Ellen's room. J.R. was oblivious to the doctor, as he walked with his head down, staring at the tiled floor. J.R. reached the thick, glass door of Sue Ellen's hospital room, and frowned when he saw Sue Ellen with her face buried in her pillow.

J.R. quickly went into the room, and said, "Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen lifted her head from her pillow and said, "Oh, God, J.R. I am so sorry."

J.R. was taken aback, as he asked, "What are you sorry for, Sugar?"

J.R. walked over to Sue Ellen's bed, and sat down by her side. He gently pulled her into his arms, as she trembled with emotion.

"I'm sorry for losin' our baby, J.R. I'm sorry that I've neglected to ask you how you're feelin'." Sue Ellen cried, as J.R. slowly rocked her back and forth in his arms, trying to calm her down.

J.R. lifted his head, and absently stared at the wall behind Sue Ellen's bed. His eyes burned from the bitter sting of his rapidly forming tears…


	5. Camelot, Part 5

Return to Camelot

Part 5

John Ross dialed the telephone number for patient information at Dallas Memorial Hospital. He was tired of being patronized, and placated when he asked questions about his Mamma.

The PBX operator at the hospital said, "Dallas Memorial. How may I direct your call?"

John Ross cleared his throat and tried his best to sound older than his sixteen years, as he said, "Yes, I'd like the number for the Intensive Care Unit, please?"

The PBX operator said, "I'll put you through to the ICU, one moment, please?"

John Ross heard a 'clicking' noise, then a 'ringing' sound, just as a voice said, "Dallas Memorial, ICU. Nurses' station, this is Debbie."

John Ross said, "I'd like to speak with Mister John Ewing, Jr., please?"

Debbie asked, "Who may I tell him is calling?"

John Ross said, "Uh . . . his brother, Robert James Ewing."

Debbie said, "I'm going to have to put you on hold, while I go find Mr. Ewing."

John Ross muttered, "Finally," while he waited to speak with his Daddy.

J.R. said, "Bobby, what the hell do you want? Is this some kind of a joke?"

John Ross said, "It's me Daddy. I'm sorry I had to lie about who was callin', but Grandpa and Grandma Farlow made it sound like the hospital wouldn't even let me talk to you, just because I'm not eighteen."

J.R. laughed at John Ross' brutally honest complaint.

John Ross frantically asked, "How's Mamma feelin', Daddy? What happened to her? No one has told me anything."

J.R. lifted his fingers to the bridge of his nose, and said, "God, John Ross. I am so sorry. I've been so worried about your Mamma, I forgot that you probably have a million questions about her, too."

John Ross said, "Dad, I really want to come to the hospital and see Mamma."

J.R. sighed, and said, "I'm sorry, son. They have rules about havin' young visitors in the ICU."

John Ross started to cry, and said, "Please, Daddy, just this one time? What if Mamma dies before I get a chance to see her?"

J.R. said, "Okay, John Ross. Don't cry. We have to be strong for your Mamma, now. I'll talk with your Mamma's doctor, and see if we can arrange for you to come and see her. I'll call you back, as soon as I've had a chance to talk to Dr. Chamberlain."

John Ross stopped crying, and said, "I promise I won't do anything to upset Mamma, Daddy. I swear it."

J.R. said, "I know, son. I'll talk to you real soon. I love you."

John Ross said, "I love you, too, Daddy. Tell Mamma that I love her, too. Please?"

J.R. promised John Ross that he would tell Sue Ellen that their son sent his love. J.R. placed the telephone on its base, and thanked Debbie for letting him use the telephone.

John Ross placed the telephone handset on its base on the table in the foyer, next to the staircase at Southfork. John Ross turned around and walked into the den to find a telephone directory.

John Ross repeated the name 'Chamberlain' under his breath while he looked for the type of medical practice Dr. Chamberlain managed.

John Ross covered his mouth, as he found the only listing in the telephone directory for the name of Dr. Aaron Chamberlain. The listing read: 'Aaron Chamberlain; Fertility, Obstetrics and Gynecology.'

J.R. put his hands in the pockets of his jeans, as he walked back to Sue Ellen's room. A nurse had drawn the curtain on the observation window and door, and was giving Sue Ellen a sponge bath.

J.R. tapped on the glass door, and said, "Sue Ellen? It's just me."

Sue Ellen said, "It's okay, J.R. You can come on in."

J.R. opened the door, and went inside the room. He glanced at Sue Ellen's damp skin, as his breath caught in his throat. God, she looked incredible. J.R. mused, as he tried not to stare at the swell of her full breasts. The nurse finished sponging off Sue Ellen's skin, and briskly dried her skin with a towel.

Sue Ellen lifted her arms to place them through the sleeves of her clean hospital gown, and tilted her head to the side, to talk to J.R.

Sue Ellen said, "I have great news, Darlin'. Dr. Chamberlain said that when he gets the results of my blood tests back from the lab, that he's probably gonna upgrade my condition, and then they're gonna move me to a regular patient room."

J.R. smiled at Sue Ellen, and said, "That's wonderful news, Sugar."

The nurse walked out of the room, as J.R. approached Sue Ellen's bed.

J.R. sat down on the bed, next to Sue Ellen, and leaned forward to kiss her. Sue Ellen placed her hands on the sides of J.R.'s face, and hungrily returned his kiss.

J.R. pulled away, and said, "God, Sugar, not bein' able to make love to you for three or four weeks is gonna be the death of me."

Sue Ellen winked at J.R., and said, "I'm glad you brought up that subject, J.R. There are other ways of makin' love, you know."

J.R. laughed as he pulled Sue Ellen into his arms, and hugged her to his chest.

Sue Ellen pulled away from J.R., and asked, "What did Bobby want?"

J.R. suddenly remembered his conversation with John Ross, and said, "Oh, that wasn't Bobby, it was John Ross. He's been worried about you, Sugar. I guess nobody bothered tellin' him what had happened to you, or how you were feelin'."

Sue Ellen frowned, and said, "Oh, my poor baby. Well, at least he'll be able to come visit me once they move me to a regular patient room."

J.R. asked, "What do you think we should tell him about what happened, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen said, "John Ross is old enough now to be told the truth, J.R. Wouldn't you agree?"

J.R. smiled at Sue Ellen. He hoped that she was starting to heal emotionally, as well as she was healing physically. J.R. was equally as concerned about how he, and Sue Ellen would share the disconcerting challenge of explaining to John Ross what had happened to his Mamma.

John Ross closed the cover on the telephone directory, and muttered "Mamma's pregnant? No way."

John Ross reached into the pocket of his denim shorts, and pulled out his car keys, as he walked out of the den, through the kitchen, and out of the house. John Ross closed the patio door behind him, and quickly walked toward his car.

Dr. Chamberlain insisted that Sue Ellen try to walk under his close supervision, and the aid of a wheel chair. He was worried that Sue Ellen might develop a blood clot, and if it were to become dislodged, might cause her to have a stroke. Dr. Chamberlain lowered Sue Ellen's bed, while J.R helped her stand on the floor.

Dr. Chamberlain pulled a wheel chair in front of Sue Ellen's bed, and turned it around so she could hold on to the handles while she took her first step, after her surgery. Sue Ellen was stiff from lying in bed for two days, but the chance to stretch her legs was a welcome opportunity.

J.R. placed a hospital gown over Sue Ellen's shoulders in an effort to conceal what her other hospital gown didn't cover. Sue Ellen took her first tentative step, anticipating another jolt of stabbing pain. Sue Ellen felt like laughing when she wasn't sidelined with pain. J.R. held his hands around Sue Ellen's waist to keep her steady, while Dr. Chamberlain held on to her IV pole, and her catheter.

Sue Ellen stepped out of her room, and slowly started walking down the hallway of the Intensive Care Unit. J.R. repeatedly asked Sue Ellen if she was doing all right. Sue Ellen maintained that she was fine, and told J.R. that it felt surprisingly good to be able to move her legs.

Sue Ellen walked to the end of the ICU hallway, and turned around.

She smiled at J.R. and said, "I won't win any races, but it does feel good to be back among the livin'."

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen to his side, and kissed her cheek. Sue Ellen leaned into J.R.

J.R. offered to help Sue Ellen back into her bed, but Dr. Chamberlain instructed her to sit on the wheel chair, instead.

Sue Ellen glanced at Dr. Chamberlain, and asked, "Why? Where am I goin'?"

Dr. Chamberlain said, "We're putting you in a regular patient room on the Surgery Unit on the third floor."

Sue Ellen turned and looked at J.R.

J.R. grinned and said, "Hell, Doc, that's the best news we've heard all day!"

Little by little, Sue Ellen walked toward the bed in her upgraded hospital room. J.R. supported her while she sat on the side of the bed. J.R. lifted Sue Ellen's legs, and helped her climb into bed. Sue Ellen exhaled as she leaned back against the pillows on the bed.

She glanced around the hospital room. There were countless bouquets of dazzling floral arrangements, and get-well wishes. Sue Ellen smiled as she turned her head to ask J.R. if he needed anything. J.R. reached for Sue Ellen's hand.

His face was serious, as he said, "I just need you, Honey.

John Ross parked his car in the visitor's parking lot at Dallas Memorial Hospital. He walked through the parking lot,and into the entrance to the hospital. John Ross stopped at the information desk, and asked for the room number for Mrs. Sue Ellen Ewing.

The receptionist said, "Let me check my records, and I'll have that information for you in just a minute."

John Ross fidgeted with his car keys that were in the pocket of his shorts.

The receptionist said, "Mrs. Ewing has been moved to the Surgical Unit on the third floor. She's now staying in room three twenty-two."

John Ross thanked the receptionist, and walked toward the elevators. He pressed the call button that would deliver an elevator car to the hospital lobby, where he could take the elevator car to the third floor. John Ross leaned against the wall of the elevator car, anxiously tapping his feet on the floor.

The elevator stopped on the third floor, and the doors opened. John Ross glanced at the sign on the wall that read 'Patient Rooms.' He turned left, and started walking through the hallway toward room three twenty-two. He walked with his both hands in his pockets, jangling his keys with each step.

John Ross knocked on the closed door of room three twenty-two. He heard his Mamma's voice telling him to enter the room. Sue Ellen was shocked to see John Ross, as he peered around the door, into her room. John Ross' eyes filled with tears when he saw his Mamma lying on the bed, surrounded by heart monitor wires, and IV lines.

John Ross ran toward his Mamma, but J.R. intercepted him.

J.R. said, "Whoa, son. You've got to be gentle. Your Mamma has just had emergency surgery."

John Ross glared at his Daddy, and asked, "What happened to her, Dad?"

Sue Ellen lifted her arms to comfort John Ross. She patted the mattress, inviting John Ross to sit down by her side. John Ross slowly stepped toward Sue Ellen's bed, and sat down on the mattress. Sue Ellen pulled her son into her arms, and kissed the side of his head.

J.R. sat down on a chair, next to Sue Ellen's bed, while Sue Ellen started to explain to John Ross what had happened, and why she had to undergo emergency surgery.

Sue Ellen softly spoke, "John Ross, I want you to listen very closely to what I have to tell you. All right?"

John Ross nodded his head, 'yes.'

Sue Ellen continued, "I was pregnant, but the baby started to grow outside of my uterus, in one of my Fallopian tubes. The growing embryo grew too big for the Fallopian tube, causing the tube to rupture."

John Ross wiped at his eyes, and asked, "You were pregnant? Really?"

Sue Ellen cupped John Ross' chin with her hand, as she continued, "Yes. I was pregnant, but I started to bleed internally when my Fallopian tube ruptured, and I passed out at the Oil Baron's ball from the loss of blood."

John Ross tried to be brave, and asked, "Was it a boy or a girl?"

Sue Ellen started to cry, as she huskily whispered, "I don't know, Sweetheart."

J.R. leaned back in the chair, and turned his head away from John Ross and Sue Ellen. Tears streamed down his cheeks, as he listened to Sue Ellen's explanation to their son about the loss of their baby. J.R. didn't try to fight his frustration, or resentment. He finally let go of his emotions and yielded to his grief.

John Ross looked at his Mamma and tremulously asked, "Did you…were you and Dad trying to have another baby?"

Sue Ellen said, "No, Sweetheart. I didn't even know that I was pregnant."

John Ross said, "How could you not know about something like that, Mamma?"

Sue Ellen patiently said, "John Ross, when a woman gets older, her body undergoes certain physical changes. I honestly thought that I was in the middle of some of those changes."

John Ross' tears started spilling over his lower eyelashes, as he said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mamma."

Sue Ellen pulled John Ross to her chest, and kissed his cheek. John Ross put his head on Sue Ellen's shoulder, as his body trembled from his emotions. Sue Ellen closed her eyes, as tears fell from her cheeks, onto her hospital gown. J.R. stood up from his chair, and joined Sue Ellen and John Ross…


	6. Camelot, Part 6

Return to Camelot

Part 6

Sue Ellen asked J.R. if he would drive John Ross back to Southfork. She didn't want John Ross driving while he was still upset after finding out about what had happened to Sue Ellen after her ruptured tubal pregnancy, and the surgery she had to save her life. J.R. was concerned about leaving Sue Ellen all alone, so soon after her surgery.

Sue Ellen said, "That's very sweet of you to be so concerned, Darlin', but a nurse is as close as the push of a button. I'll be fine, I promise."

J.R. agreed, and asked Sue Ellen is she'd like him to bring her some of her own nightgowns and a robe.

Sue Ellen winked at J.R., and said, "That would be wonderful, J.R. This hospital gown does absolutely nothin' for my figure."

J.R. laughed at Sue Ellen's comment. John Ross kissed his Mamma 'good-bye,' and asked her if it would be okay if he were to call her later on. Sue Ellen told John Ross that nothing would make her happier than to get a phone call from her son.

John Ross waited by the door, while J.R. kissed Sue Ellen 'good-bye.'

J.R. put his hand on John Ross' shoulder as they started to leave Sue Ellen's hospital room.

John Ross stopped, and turned around, saying, "I love you, Mamma."

Sue Ellen beamed at her son, and said, "I love you very much, Sweetheart. I'll talk to you soon."

J.R. drove John Ross back to Southfork in thunderous silence. John Ross stared out the passenger window of his sports car. He had longed for a brother or sister to share his life, and was saddened by the loss of what might have been his last chance for a sibling. His parents weren't getting any younger, and the decision they had made to not remarry troubled John Ross more than he realized.

J.R. turned on the radio, and instantly regretted his decision. The high-volume music emanating from the stereo speakers was deafening to J.R.

J.R. cursed, "Son-of-a-bitch!"

John Ross was shaken by his Father's angry reaction to the loud music, and turned to look at J.R.

John Ross cleared his throat, and said, "'Sorry about the music, Dad. I didn't mean to have it so loud. I didn't think you would be driving me back home."

J.R. reached out and ruffled John Ross hair with his right hand.

J.R. said, "I should be apologizing to you for a lot of things, John Ross. I should have made more of an effort to let you know what had happened to your Mamma, son."

John Ross asked, "You love Mom a lot, huh?"

J.R. pondered John Ross' question. No, the phrase 'a lot' would have been a disservice to describe how deeply J.R. loved Sue Ellen. As far as J.R. was concerned, there wasn't a single word in the English language that could adequately illustrate the intensity of the love he felt for Sue Ellen.

J.R. said, "Yes, I do, John Ross."

John Ross smiled and said, "I know Mamma loves you, too, Dad. You're all she ever talks about."

J.R. asked, "Oh? How's that?"

John Ross said, "All I've ever heard Mamma says is nice things about you. She even used to say how much she missed you when we lived in London."

J.R.'s morose mood started improving as he heard John Ross talk about the time John Ross and Sue Ellen had spent away from Southfork, and away from him. J.R. didn't like to ask John Ross questions about Sue Ellen. He knew how she despised it when she thought J.R. was manipulating John Ross, but J.R. was curious.

J.R. said, "Really? Your Mamma used to say nice things about me then, too, huh? That's a surprise."

John Ross shook his head from side to side, and said, "No, it's not. Not to me. You should have seen her Dad. She and Don never treated each other like you and Mamma did when you were together."

J.R. was intrigued, and encouraged John Ross to tell him more.

John Ross continued, "Don used to get mad at Mom, and tell her to stop acting like you weren't the rotten bastard he always thought you were."

J.R. asked, "Is that a fact? What would your Mamma say when Don said that?"

John Ross giggled, and said, "I'm not supposed to say what Mom would say to Don. It was kind of funny watching him cower when Mom would yell at him, though."

J.R. laughed heartily as he envisioned Sue Ellen towering over a terrified Don Lockwood, yelling at him at the top of her lungs, and calling him every name in the book. J.R. had often been on the receiving end of a number of Sue Ellen's tirades. J.R. mused, Hell hath no fury like Sue Ellen Ewing scorned.

Dr. Chamberlain stopped by Sue Ellen's hospital room, shortly after J.R. left to take John Ross back to Southfork.

Dr. Chamberlain asked, "How's my favorite patient feeling?"

Sue Ellen grinned, and said, "I'm feelin' much better, thank you. It's nice to be in a room that isn't freezin' cold, for a change."

Dr. Chamberlain laughed. He had heard dozens of patients complain to him about the chill they felt in the Intensive Care Unit. Dr. Chamberlain used to go into great detail in explaining that the reason for the cold temperature settings was to maintain a cool operating environment for the monitoring equipment in the patient rooms. Now, he would simply placate the patients and nod in agreement.

Dr. Chamberlain removed the dressing on Sue Ellen's incision, and attempted to clean the dried blood off of her skin sutures. He smiled when he had managed to remove most of the dried blood, and could finally see how well Sue Ellen was healing. He applied a new dressing to her incision, and covered her legs with the bed covers.

Sue Ellen kept her head turned to one side, and asked, "How does it look, Dr. Chamberlain?"

Dr. Chamberlain said, "You appear to be healing very nicely, Sue Ellen. The bruising isn't as obvious, and the inflammation seems to have gone down."

Sue Ellen nodded her head, and said, "That's good, isn't it?"

Dr. Chamberlain said, "That's great, Sue Ellen."

Dr. Chamberlain hesitated to continue, and then he asked, "How are you doing, emotionally?"

Sue Ellen said, "God, you have no idea. I've never really enjoyed roller coaster rides, and my emotions have been very much like a roller coaster. I think J.R. has also been going through the same kind of emotional upheaval."

Dr. Chamberlain said, "I'm not surprised. When a pregnancy terminates, even an ectopic pregnancy, you and your partner are likely to experience some of the same emotions as if you had carried to term, and lost the baby. You'll experience denial, anger, guilt, depression, and with time, acceptance."

Sue Ellen hoped that Dr. Chamberlain was right, that she and J.R., and even John Ross would reach the point where they could accept what had happened, and get on with their lives.

Sue Ellen thanked Dr. Chamberlain for the good news about how well she was healing. Dr. Chamberlain told Sue Ellen that he would stop by her room later on, to see if she needed anything.

Sue Ellen slowly climbed out of bed, after Dr. Chamberlain left her room. She pulled her IV pole with her, as she walked over to the window, and opened the curtains. Sue Ellen had a marvelous view of the fountain from the window of her hospital room. She watched the spray from the fountain as the afternoon breeze turned the water into a fine mist, as it sprayed over the surrounding landscape.

Sue Ellen traced her finger over the tinted, glass windowpane. She thought about how John Ross had reacted to the news of her ectopic pregnancy. She recalled how her son had trembled in her arms, and how no words were afforded to her to quiet his tears. She was glad that J.R. had been with them at the time. J.R. had indeed become her shelter in the storm.

"Damn it," Sue Ellen cursed aloud, as she turned away from the window, and walked back to her bed.

J.R. gently opened the door to Sue Ellen's hospital room. Sue Ellen was asleep, with her back to the door. J.R. crept into the room, and placed an enormous bouquet of red roses on a table next to the bed. He carried a giant, stuffed bear in his other hand. J.R. also carried a garment bag over his shoulder filled with nightgowns, and robes for Sue Ellen.

J.R. hung the garment bag inside the closet, and placed the giant teddy bear at the foot of Sue Ellen's bed. J.R. removed his cowboy boots, and sat down in a recliner on the other side of the room. J.R. leaned into the chair, and tipped it back, as far as it would recline. J.R. crossed his legs at the ankles and closed his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

J.R. dreamt of a hill covered in bright, springtime flowers. In his dream, he saw a radiant Sue Ellen sitting on the hill, holding a baby in her arms. J.R. saw himself racing up the hill, but the closer he seemed to get to Sue Ellen and the baby, the further away they seemed. J.R. grew tired from running up the hill, and fell to his knees. Sue Ellen, and the baby in her arms, faded into darkness.

J.R. awoke from his disturbing dream in a cold sweat. He was disoriented as he looked around the hospital room trying to figure out where he was. J.R. rubbed his eyes with his hands, and stood up from the recliner.

J.R. walked around the room to the bathroom, and splashed cold water on his face. J.R. lifted his head, to dry his face, and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired, and it seemed to him, that he had lost some weight.

Sue Ellen rolled over in her hospital bed, and called out to J.R.

Sue Ellen said, "J.R., are you alright?"

J.R. turned off the light in the bathroom as he walked back into Sue Ellen's room, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, Honey. How are you feelin'?"

Sue Ellen said, "As well as can be expected, under the circumstances. Thank you for the beautiful roses. I can smell them from here. You are so thoughtful, Darlin'. Oh, and the big bear is simply adorable."

Sue Ellen paused, then continued, "J.R., will you come sit with me, please?"

J.R. smiled as he walked over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and lifted his legs up on top of the mattress. J.R. leaned back on the bed, as Sue Ellen moved to his side. Sue Ellen put her head on J.R.'s shoulder, and kissed his neck.

Sue Ellen whispered, "I love you, J.R."

J.R. cupped Sue Ellen's chin in his hand, and lifted her head. He kissed Sue Ellen's lips. It was the most delicate, gentle kisses he had ever given anyone. Sue Ellen sighed as J.R. pulled away. Sue Ellen nuzzled her head into the soft skin on J.R.'s neck, and lifted her hand to his chest. J.R. reached up and held Sue Ellen's hand over his heart. J.R. hugged Sue Ellen as tightly to him as he dared, and kissed her temple.

J.R. closed his eyes, as he listened to the even sound of Sue Ellen's breathing. Sue Ellen no longer needed the assistance of a nasal cannula to deliver oxygen, but Dr. Chamberlain wanted to continue monitoring her heart rate, and she was still being fed intravenously.

J.R. touched the IV tubing on the hand he was holding against his chest. He delicately ran his finger over the plastic needle that had been inserted into a vein below the skin's surface on the back of Sue Ellen's hand.

J.R. carefully considered the trauma Sue Ellen's body had endured. He was grateful that she had survived the ordeal. Dr. Chamberlain seemed confident that her condition was improving, and her prognosis was excellent. J.R.'s eyes misted over as he tried to put his worst fears at bay…what would he and John Ross have done without Sue Ellen?

J.R. bitterly swore off his negative train of thought, as he pulled Sue Ellen tighter to his chest. He didn't care whether the nurses of the third floor Surgical Unit caught him in bed with Sue Ellen, or not. His only concern was Sue Ellen's care and comfort while she was hospitalized.

Sue Ellen awoke in J.R.'s arms. He was sleeping soundly – at last. He looked rested for the first time Sue Ellen had seen him since she awoke after her surgery. Sue Ellen cautiously slid out from underneath J.R.'s arm, and climbed out of bed.

Sue Ellen dragged her IV pole behind her, as she walked around the hospital room, smelling the flowers that had been delivered to her, and reading the cards from people extending their wishes for her speedy recovery. J.R. opened his eyes, and turned his head to see Sue Ellen standing in front of the flowers he brought to her the night before

Sue Ellen picked up a red envelope from the table, next to the bouquet of roses, and turned the envelope over. She inserted a fingernail under one edge of the seal, and opened the envelope. She pulled the card out of the envelope, and read the cover. It read: 'To My Love, My Life and My Future Wife'.

Sue Ellen lifted her hand to her mouth as she opened the card. The inscription from J.R. said, "I love you, Sue Ellen. I'm rarely at a loss for words, but my emotions are as jumbled as yours are right now, so I'm gonna let the quote speak for me. We have had the ride of a lifetime, haven't we? I just want you to know how much I love you, and that no matter what has happened, I will always, always hold you in my heart, until I can hold you in my arms. Yours, J.R."

Tears fell from Sue Ellen's eyes. She was deeply touched by what J.R. had written to her. She read the quote on the facing page of the card. It was a quote by Kenna Darling:

"Love is more than a journey, it's the ride of a lifetime."

J.R. stood behind Sue Ellen, while she finished reading the card. J.R. placed his hands on her shoulders, and pulled her to his chest. J.R. kissed Sue Ellen's neck, and gently put his arms around her. Sue Ellen leaned her head against J.R.'s chest, unleashing her emotions. J.R. held her until her tears stopped. Sue Ellen turned around, and lifted her arms to J.R.'s shoulders.

Sue Ellen looked into J.R.'s eyes, and said, "We'll get through this, J.R., and we can get through anything, as long as we're together."

J.R. lowered his head to Sue Ellen's lips, and kissed her, whispering her name into her mouth…


	7. Camelot, Part 7

Return to Camelot

Part 7

Dr. Chamberlain knocked on the door of Sue Ellen's hospital room to examine her incision, and see how she was feeling.

Sue Ellen said, "Come on in."

J.R. stood up from the side of Sue Ellen's bed, and shook Dr. Chamberlain's hand.

Dr. Chamberlain asked, "How are you feeling, Sue Ellen? I'll bet it feels good to be in your own clothes?"

Sue Ellen glanced down at the gown and robe J.R. brought her from the ranch, and smiled at Dr. Chamberlain, saying, "Yes, it makes all the difference in the world."

J.R. kissed Sue Ellen on the cheek, and excused himself from the room, while Dr. Chamberlain examined Sue Ellen. J.R. didn't want Sue Ellen to see his face if his reaction to her incision was negative in any way. J.R. stepped into the hallway, just as Miss Ellie and Clayton were walking toward Sue Ellen's hospital room.

Miss Ellie smiled at J.R. He looked rested, and he had managed to shave his face. J.R. hugged and kissed Miss Ellie, and much to his surprise gave Clayton a hug, as well.

Clayton asked, "How is Sue Ellen?"

J.R. straightened his back, put his hands on his hips, and said, "Her doctor is in with her now. She's feelin' much better. The doctor thinks that they might be able take her off of her IV, either today or tomorrow, and start her on a liquid diet. I'm hopin' that her condition has improved enough that they can take her off of that damn heart monitor."

Miss Ellie asked, "How are you holding up, J.R.?"

J.R. laughed, and said, "I slept real good for the first time last might, Mamma. I fell asleep holdin' Sue Ellen in my arms."

Miss Ellie's eyes misted over at the thought of how much J.R. and Sue Ellen's relationship had changed.

Clayton asked, "J.R., are you hungry?"

J.R. said, "Yes, I'm starvin'. I could eat breakfast, lunch and dinner, all in one sitting."

Miss Ellie laughed at J.R.'s admission. J.R had always maintained a healthy appetite for food. When J.R. was growing up, it was all that Miss Ellie could do to keep him out of the kitchen at Southfork, and away from the pots and pans on the stove that were brimming with the delicious dishes she had prepared for the family.

J.R. said, "I'll join you for breakfast as soon as I tell Sue Ellen where I'll be."

Dr. Chamberlain finished his exam, and walked out of Sue Ellen's room, into the hallway.

J.R. asked, "How is she doin', Dr. Chamberlain?"

Dr. Chamberlain smiled, and said, "Sue Ellen is doing much better, Mr. Ewing. I've taken her off of the heart monitor, for the time being. We'll continue to monitor her blood oxygen levels periodically throughout the day, but I'm reasonably sure that we can take her off of her IV, and start her on a liquid diet."

J.R. grinned from ear to ear, and said, "That's wonderful news Dr. Chamberlain. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for us."

Dr. Chamberlain excused himself, and told J.R. that he would stop back later in the day. J.R. knocked on Sue Ellen's door.

Sue Ellen said, "You can come in, J.R."

J.R. opened the door, and stepped into the room, asking, "How did you know it was me, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen smiled, and said, "I'd know the pattern of your knock anywhere, Darlin'."

J.R. chuckled, and said, "Mamma and Clayton are here, we're gonna grab a bite to eat, then we'll be right back. Will you be all right 'til we get back?

Sue Ellen said, "Of course, J.R. The nurse is supposed to remove my IV, and give me a sponge bath. I'm gonna ask her if she could wash my hair. I can't stand it anymore."

J.R. leaned over, and kissed Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen lifted her hand to J.R.'s cheek, and drew him closer, to deepen the kiss. J.R. pulled away, not trusting his actions, if he were to allow his response to intensify. Sue Ellen flashed J.R. a questioning look, but J.R. touched her cheek, and she kissed his palm.

Sue Ellen spoke, "J.R.? I can't tell you how much the words you wrote in the card you gave me, meant to me."

J.R. replied, "I didn't know how to put my feelings into words, so when I saw the quote in that card, I figured that pretty much summed up how I feel about our life together."

Sue Ellen softly asked, "J.R.? Did you…do you still want to marry me, like it said on the front of the card?"

J.R.'s eyes filled with emotion as he said, "Yes, I do, Sue Ellen, now, more than ever. Havin' you as a live-in lover has been incredible, but I've reached a point in my life where I know the difference between the things that matter, and the things that don't matter, much at all. I love you, Sugar. I want you, and need you in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as your husband. If you'll have me?"

Sue Ellen's tears fell freely from her eyes as she met J.R.'s intense gaze.

Sue Ellen huskily whispered, "Oh, J.R. Yes, I'll marry you. Whenever you want, and wherever you want. I love you so very much."

J.R. kissed Sue Ellen all over her face, before taking her into his arms.

J.R. said, "I won't be long, Honey. I love you."

Sue Ellen smiled, and said, "I love you, too, J.R. Enjoy your breakfast."

Sue Ellen climbed out of her bed, after J.R. left her room. She walked over to the mirror on the back of the closet door, and lifted her nightgown. She wanted to see how bruised her abdomen really was. She cringed when she saw the discoloration on her abdomen. The bandage covered a larger area than her incision occupied, giving Sue Ellen the impression that her surgery was more extensive than Dr. Chamberlain had led her to believe.

Sue Ellen let her gown fall over her legs, as she angrily turned her head away from the mirror. She closed the closet door, and slowly walked back to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed, as tears of anger fell from her eyes. Sue Ellen grabbed her pillow and buried her face against it.

J.R., Miss Ellie, and Clayton returned to Sue Ellen's room. J.R. knocked on the door, but Sue Ellen didn't respond. J.R. motioned to Clayton and Miss Ellie to wait in the hallway, while he checked on Sue Ellen. J.R. opened the door to Sue Ellen's room.

Sue Ellen was standing by the window, with the head against the glass.

J.R. walked toward Sue Ellen, and asked, "Darlin', what's wrong?"

Sue Ellen sobbed, and said, "I don't know, J.R. I'm so tired of feelin' like this. One minute I'm happy, the next minute it feels like the world is gonna end. When will it stop?"

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen into his arms, and hugged her tightly to him. Please, God, help her, he silently prayed, as he stroked her freshly washed hair with his hand. J.R. slowly rocked Sue Ellen back and forth in his arms. Whispering to her that everything would be fine, she just needed to allow herself time to heal. J.R. pulled back from Sue Ellen to see if she wanted him to ask Miss Ellie and Clayton to come back later on, when she felt like having visitors.

Sue Ellen wiped at her eyes with a tissue, and said, "No, I'll be fine, J.R. Thank you for bein' so understandin'. I don't know what I'd do without you."

J.R. kissed Sue Ellen's forehead, and said, "Why don't you go splash some cool water on your face, while I get Mamma and Clayton?"

Sue Ellen nodded her head in agreement with J.R.'s suggestion.

J.R. opened the door and invited Miss Ellie and Clayton into the room. Sue Ellen stepped out of the bathroom, pulling her robe tighter around her torso, and smiled a timid smile at Miss Ellie and Clayton.

Miss Ellie took one look at the rosy color of Sue Ellen's cheeks, and said, "Oh, you look much better Sue Ellen. How are you feeling?"

Sue Ellen reached for J.R.'s hand and said, "Thanks to J.R.'s love and support, I'm feelin' one hundred-percent better, Miss Ellie."

J.R. kissed the side of Sue Ellen's head, as he put his arm around her shoulder, hugging her to his side.

Clayton folded his arms across his chest, and said, "You do look much better than you did the other day, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen stepped toward Clayton and said, "Thank you, Clayton. I feel much better than I did then. I understand that you gave me mouth-to-mouth. Thank you."

Sue Ellen looked around her hospital room, and said, "I'm very fortunate to have all of you in my life."

Clayton opened his arms to Sue Ellen, and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head, and gently patted her back. Sue Ellen stepped away from Clayton, and reached for Miss Ellie, kissing her cheek. Miss Ellie eagerly hugged Sue Ellen.

J.R. said, "Come on, Honey. Let's get you back in bed."

Sue Ellen willingly did as J.R. recommended, She was emotionally drained, and feeling tired from standing on her feet for too long. J.R. helped her over to the bed, and lifted her legs on top of the mattress. Sue Ellen patted the mattress by her side, inviting J.R. to sit next to her. J.R. smiled, as he joined Sue Ellen on her bed.

Sue Ellen leaned into J.R. She put her arm around him, and laced her finger through one of the belt loops on his jeans. J.R. covered her fingers with his hand, and kissed Sue Ellen's hair. Sue Ellen closed her eyes when she felt J.R.'s lips on her head. She lifted her head, and grinned at J.R.

Miss Ellie sat in the chair that Clayton had moved to the foot of Sue Ellen's bed, and asked, "Has your doctor told you when you might be coming home, Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen said, "I haven't even thought to ask, Miss Ellie. They're supposed to be removing my IV later on today. They've taken me off of the heart monitors, so that's a good sign."

Sue Ellen turned to J.R. asking, "Will you remind me to ask Dr. Chamberlain about that, Darlin'?"

J.R. said, "Anything, Sugar."

J.R. lifted Sue Ellen's chin, and kissed her mouth. Sue Ellen lifted her hand to the side of J.R.'s face, and parted his lips with her tongue. J.R.'s eyes blazed with desire, as Sue Ellen deepened her kiss, oblivious to the embarrassment she might be causing Clayton and Miss Ellie.

Miss Ellie patted Clayton's hand, and smiled at him. Miss Ellie marveled at how close J.R. and Sue Ellen had become, although she was deeply saddened by the fact that it seemed to have taken the tragic loss of their baby to bring them closer together.

Clayton and Miss Ellie decided to leave to give J.R. and Sue Ellen some private time. Sue Ellen thanked them for stopping by to visit with her, and told them to drive safely on their way back to the ranch. Miss Ellie told Sue Ellen not to hesitate to call the ranch, if she needed anything.

J.R. closed the door to Sue Ellen's room, and sat down on the foot of her bed. J.R. pulled off one of Sue Ellen's slippers, and started rubbing her foot. Sue Ellen sighed heavily as J.R.'s hands deftly worked their magic on her aching feet. J.R. had Sue Ellen throw him a bottle of lotion from the stand next to her bed. J.R. rubbed the lotion into Sue Ellen's feet.

J.R. said, "Lean back against the pillow, Honey. I'm gonna rub your feet until you're feelin' comfortable, again."

Sue Ellen asked, "What about you, J.R.?"

J.R. grinned, and said, "When you're up to it, Sugar. I know exactly what you can do to make me feel more comfortable."

Sue Ellen winked at J.R., saying, "Do me a favor, J.R.? Don't ever change."

J.R. said, "I've done all the changin' I'm gonna do, Sugar. I just hope the changes meet with your approval."

Sue Ellen gave J.R. a puzzled look, and asked, "What do you mean, J.R.?"

J.R. said, "After I lost you, when you left for London, I never realized how important you were to me. I never understood how much of a void you filled in my life, until you weren't there, anymore. I started doin' a lot of soul searchin', and I'll tell you what, I didn't like what I found. I had been a real bastard to you, Honey. I was an arrogant son-of-a bitch. I took you for granted, just expectin' you to put up with my philanderin' ways."

Sue Ellen said, "J.R…"

J.R. interrupted her, "Let me finish, please?"

Sue Ellen nodded her head, saying, "Go on."

J.R. replied, "Your leavin' me was the best thing that could have happened to the old J.R. Ewing."

Sue Ellen tilted her head to one side, and said, "I do so love the man you've become, J.R."

J.R. smiled as he moved closer to Sue Ellen, and said, "The man you love isn't the same man I was then. I've changed, and I owe it all to you."

Sue Ellen reached her arms out to J.R.

J.R. knelt on the bed, being careful not to fall off the edge, and sat beside Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen nestled her head into the crook of J.R.'s arm. J.R. put his arms around her, and asked, "When was the last time I told you that I loved you?"

Sue Ellen lifted her head and smiled at J.R., saying, "Hmm, I'm not sure."

J.R. kissed Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen pulled J.R. to her by his elbows. Sue Ellen tilted her head back, as J.R.'s mouth moved to her neck. Sue Ellen's heart rate increased with every touch of J.R.'s lips on her skin. Sue Ellen lifted her hand to the back of J.R.'s neck and started playing with his hair.

J.R. pulled away from Sue Ellen, as he looked deep into her eyes.

Sue Ellen said, "I…I'm sorry J.R. I didn't mean to get so carried away."

J.R.'s breathing was ragged as he said, "You're not the only one, Sugar. I think I'd better take a quick shower. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Sue Ellen grudgingly let go of J.R.'s hand as he arose from the bed. Sue Ellen watched J.R. walk into the bathroom, and close the door. Sue Ellen listened to the sound of the water hitting the tiled floor of the shower stall.

Sue Ellen covered her mouth, to stifle her laugher, as J.R. yelled, "Damn, that's cold!"

To be continued…


	8. Camelot, Part 8

Return to Camelot

Part 8

J.R. was in a foul mood, as he parked his Cadillac Allante' in the driveway at Southfork. He drove to the ranch to get some more clothes to wear while he stayed at Dallas Memorial Hospital with Sue Ellen. J.R. turned off the engine, and removed his key from the ignition. He climbed out of the car and walked around the car to get his garment bag from the trunk.

J.R. closed the deck lid, and threw the empty garment bag over his shoulder, as he walked toward the house. J.R. walked through the kitchen, and glanced around the room. The room was the same as it had always been, but without the warm and inviting presence of Sue Ellen in the house, the entire house felt empty to J.R.

Bobby walked down the staircase, as J.R. walked into the foyer.

J.R. nodded his head, and gruffly said, "Mornin', Bob."

Bobby said, "J.R., I . . . I'm here for you if you want to talk about the baby."

J.R. growled at Bobby, saying, "I don't want to talk - period."

Bobby thoughtfully stared after J.R. as he watched him quickly race up the stairs. J.R. opened the door to his and Sue Ellen's bedroom, and rapidly closed it behind him. J.R. angrily tossed the garment bag on top of the bed. J.R. rubbed his face with his hands in a vain attempt at staving off another rush of emotions he would have little control over.

J.R. uttered a slew of swear words under his breath, as he pulled half a dozen shirts out of his closet, and three or four pairs of jeans. He walked to his dresser drawer and grabbed a handful of socks and underwear, and violently stuffed them into his garment bag.

J.R. pulled the zipper on the garment bag closed, as he glanced around the empty room. Tears fell from J.R.'s eyes, as he thought about what might have been, and how different his and Sue Ellen's life would have been, _if only _ . . .

J.R. bitterly muttered, "What's done, is done," as he closed the bedroom door behind him, and walked down the hallway.

Bobby met J.R. at the foot of the stairs, by the entrance to the dining room. Bobby reached out his hand to get J.R.'s attention, but J.R. viciously glared at Bobby, and pulled away from him, refusing to talk to anyone about what he was going through, or how much he resented God for taking away his and Sue Ellen's baby.

Bobby had suffered the emotional strain of numerous miscarriages when he and Pam were married. He understood the full spectrum of the range of emotional ups and downs J.R. was going through. Bobby desperately wanted to console his eldest brother.

Bobby shook his head, knowing full well that no matter how badly he wanted to offer his support, he couldn't say or do anything, until J.R. was ready to accept his loss.

J.R. raced his car through the midday traffic on Interstate-35. He sped in and out of lanes of traffic, not caring whom he cut off, in the process. The more enraged he became as he thought about how cheated he truly felt, the faster he drove. He had no idea how fast he was going until he saw the flashing red and blue signal lights of a Texas State Trooper's vehicle in his rear-view mirror.

J.R. applied pressure to his brakes, and slowed his car down before pulling his car off to the side of the freeway. J.R.'s car came to a stop on the soft shoulder of the Interstate.

J.R. reached up to his visor, and pulled his registration papers out of a case that was mounted underneath the visor.

J.R. shifted in his seat, and reached into the back pocket of his jeans, and removed his wallet, He pulled his driver's license out of his wallet, as the State Trooper tapped on his window.

The Trooper spoke, "Good Morning, sir. Umm . . . do you know how fast you were going?"

J.R. shook his head in disgust, and sarcastically said, "No, but I'll bet it was a hell of alot faster than the posted speed limit."

J.R. handed the Trooper his license and registration, as he leaned back against the headrest on the seat of his car. The Trooper walked back to his vehicle to instruct dispatch to run a motor vehicle registration, and drivers' license check on John Ross Ewing, Jr.

J.R. rubbed his hand over his forehead, angry with himself for getting pulled-over for speeding.

The Trooper walked back to J.R.'s car, and asked, "May I ask you why you were traveling ninety miles an hour, in a zone posted for no more than sixty-five miles per hour?"

J.R.'e eyes brightened as he quickly thought of an excuse, "Officer, my wife is stayin' at Dallas Memorial Hospital. She has suffered a miscarriage, and I was on my way back there to see her. I guess I just got carried away. I'm sorry."

The State Trooper, although sympathetic, had made an oath to uphold the law. He regretfully gave J.R. a speeding ticket. J.R. yanked the ticket out of the Trooper's hand, and tossed in onto the passenger's seat of his car. J.R. started his engine, and checked his side-view mirror, before merging into traffic, leaving a cloud of smoke and dust in his wake.

J.R. loudly cursed, "Damn it!"

Sue Ellen heard J.R.'s familiar knock on the door to her room, and said, "Come on in, J.R."

J.R. gave Sue Ellen a half-smile, as he closed the door to her room, and placed his garment bag over the back of the recliner.

Sue Ellen softly asked, "J.R. what's wrong?"

J.R. looked at Sue Ellen. He carefully studied her, then said, "I've got to go for a walk, Honey. I'll be back."

Sue Ellen called after him, "J.R., please don't go?"

Sue Ellen flinched as J.R. closed the door behind him.

Sue Ellen climbed out of bed to go after J.R. She walked toward the door, and stepped into the hallway. She saw the outline of J.R.'s profile, as the elevator doors closed, obscuring him from her view. Sue Ellen stood motionless in the hallway as tears fell from her eyes.

Bobby knocked on the door to Sue Ellen's room several minutes later.

Sue Ellen was hoarse from crying, as she asked, "Who is it?"

Bobby replied, "Sue Ellen, it's me, Bobby. May I come in?"

Sue Ellen was relieved that Bobby had come to the hospital. Perhaps he could find J.R., and bring him back to her room?

Bobby said, "How are you feeling, Honey?"

Sue Ellen cried, "Oh, Bobby. J.R. just left. He said that he needed to go for a walk. I'm so worried about him. _What if . . ._ "

Bobby stopped her, as he put his arms around her shoulders.

Bobby said, "Shh, it won't do you any good to get upset. Sue Ellen. I'll go see if I can find him, if you'd like?"

Sue Ellen said, "I'd like that very much, Bobby. Please hurry?"

Bobby said, "Don't worry, Sue Ellen. I won't leave the hospital until I've found him, I promise."

Sue Ellen lifted her head, and said, "Thank you Bobby. I don't know what I'd do, if . . . "

Bobby kissed the top of Sue Ellen's head, and said, "I'll be back as son as I find J.R.."

Sue Ellen wiped at her tear-stained cheeks, as she watched the door catch in its frame.

The elevator doors opened in the hospital lobby. Bobby stepped into the lobby, and glanced around. He didn't see any sign of J.R., but he wasn't going to give up that easily.

Bobby wondered if J.R. might have gone outside, to walk around the hospital grounds? Bobby walked out of the entrance to the hospital, and started looking for J.R.

Bobby looked at his watch. It was almost five-o'clock in the afternoon. Sue Ellen was probably frantic with worry by now, he thought. He decided to walk back to the elevator, and give Sue Ellen the news that he couldn't find J.R. Bobby slowly walked past the hospital chapel, and half-heartedly glanced inside.

J.R. was sitting on one of the pews by the pulpit, in the front of the chapel. Bobby tilted his head to one side, surprised at finding J.R. inside the chapel. Bobby walked toward the front of the chapel, and touched J.R.'s shoulder.

J.R. lifted his head, and blankly stared at Bobby.

Bobby said, "I don't want to bother you, J.R., but Sue Ellen asked me to come and find you. She's worried sick about you."

J.R. whispered, "Why? Why did we have to lose the baby, Bobby?"

Bobby knelt on the floor next to J.R. and said, "I wish I had an answer for your question, J.R. I'm sorry."

J.R. stood up from the pew, and walked over to the stained glass window behind the pulpit. He lifted his finger and touched the face of the baby Jesus depicted in the arms of the Virgin Mary. J.R. lowered his head, unleashing a torrential stream of tears. Never before had J.R. permitted himself to feel so much emotion.

Bobby sat on one of the pews, waiting for J.R. to release his anger and frustration over losing the baby.

Bobby's eyes filled with tears as he listened to the unfamiliar cries of his older brother, as J.R. helplessly wept for his and Sue Ellen's unborn child. Minutes passed like hours, while Bobby waited for J.R.

Bobby wanted to comfort J.R., and tell him that over time, he and Sue Ellen would come to terms with their loss. Instead, Bobby decided that it would be better to let J.R. grieve. He would wait for J.R. to approach him, when he was ready to talk.

J.R. fell to his knees on the floor of the chapel. _"God, why have you taken our baby from us?"_ He silently asked.

J.R. continued his silent prayer, _"I can understand your punishin' me. I know that I haven't been the best husband or father that I could have been, but why punish Sue Ellen? She would have loved our baby as much as she loves John Ross, maybe more. That child would have come into this world to a family who would have loved it and nurtured it, and . . . Please God, help me to understand? Help us both to understand. I'm not a religious man by any means, but I do have feelings and emotions, and right now I have nowhere else to turn. I feel so damn responsible for Sue Ellen losin' the baby. If only I had known, if we'd both known that she was pregnant, maybe we could have done somethin' to save the baby's life. Please, God, help us . . . "_

Bobby wiped at his eyes, as he walked over to his older brother. J.R. knelt on the floor of the chapel with hands clasped together on his knees. J.R. turned his head when he heard Bobby's footsteps behind him. J.R. lifted his head, and looked up at Bobby, his eyes were red-rimmed, and bloodshot from his tears.

Bobby said, "Come on, J.R., let me take you back to Sue Ellen's room."

Bobby offered his hand to help J.R. off of the floor. J.R. grunted as he rose to his feet. J.R. reached for Bobby, and hugged him tightly to his chest. Bobby raised his hands to J.R.'s back, offering his silent support for his brother's time of need.

J.R. pulled away from Bobby, and whispered, "Thank you, Bobby."

Bobby and J.R. walked out of the chapel, and down the hallway toward the elevators. Bobby stopped when he and J.R. reached the door to Sue Ellen's hospital room. J.R. turned round, and hugged Bobby.

J.R. hoarsely said, "Thanks again, Bobby."

Bobby merely smiled at J.R. and watched as J.R. opened the door to Sue Ellen's hospital room. Bobby turned around and headed toward the elevators.

Sue Ellen lifted her head from her pillow, and smiled at J.R. She climbed off of the bed, and ran into J.R.'s arms. J.R. closed his eyes as he held Sue Ellen tightly to his chest.

They held each other for several minutes, then J.R. spoke, "I'm sorry that I walked out of here the way I did, Sue Ellen. I hope you understand my reasons for leavin'?"

Sue Ellen lifted her head, and held J.R.'s shoulders, as she softly said, "I'm just glad you came back to me, and that you're all right, J.R."

J.R. sighed as Sue Ellen leaned her head on his shoulder. J.R. swayed back and forth, as he lovingly held Sue Ellen in his embrace.

J.R. pulled away from Sue Ellen and said, "I want you to know how committed I am to our relationship, Sugar. I don't want to close the lines of communication like I did when I walked out of here, before."

J.R. paused, then continued, "I hope that you don't think I failed to protect you and the baby, Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen stood on her toes, and tenderly kissed J.R.

Sue Ellen said, "I don't blame you at all for what happened, J.R. If anything, I blame myself for not bein' more aware of what was goin' on. Maybe, if I had known? I know my body, I should have known somethin' was wrong."

J.R. stopped Sue Ellen, and pulled her back into his arms . . .


	9. Camelot, Part 9

Return to Camelot

Part 9

Dr. Aaron Chamberlain knocked on the door of room three twenty-two. He waited for Sue Ellen or J.R. to invite him in. He wanted to see how Sue Ellen was feeling, and to check her blood oxygen level. Dr. Chamberlain waited outside the door, but he didn't hear a response. He slowly opened the door, and peered into the room. Sue Ellen and J.R. were asleep on the bed.

Dr. Chamberlain stepped back, to leave the room, but the 'creaking' sound from the door woke J.R.

Dr. Chamberlain said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Ewing. I had no idea you were asleep. I'll come back later on, when Sue Ellen is awake."

J.R. said, "No, it's no problem at all, doctor. I was wonderin' if we could talk, _in private_?"

Dr. Chamberlain said, "Of course, Mr. Ewing. We can go to my office, if you'd like?"

J.R. followed Dr. Chamberlain to his office in the professional building, next to the hospital. J.R. wanted to ask the doctor if there was anything that the doctor could tell him that would help him and Sue Ellen deal with their feelings of loss. He also wanted advice about how he could deal with his _own_ feelings of guilt, and emptiness.

Dr. Chamberlain invited J.R. to sit in his consultation room. J.R. sat down on the cream-colored couch. He leaned forward, and rested his hands on his knees.

Dr. Chamberlain, asked, "What can I do for you, Mr. Ewing?"

J.R. replied, "Well, you can start by callin' me 'J.R.'"

Dr. Chamberlain laughed, and said, "Fine, J.R. what can I do for you?"

J.R. said, "I'm havin' a hard time dealin' with some of my emotions. I was hopin' you had some advice that would help me deal with some of my feelings?"

Dr. Chamberlain leaned back against his chair, and said, "I'm glad you've come to me with this, J.R. I wanted to talk to you and your wife about your loss, but I wasn't quiet sure how to approach you with the subject."

J.R. asked, "Is it normal to feel like I've let Sue Ellen down? I feel like a colossal failure. She swears up and down that she doesn't blame me. She doesn't have to blame me. I blame myself enough for both of us."

Dr. Chamberlain said, "How you feel is probably very normal for you, J.R. I want you to know that what happened with Sue Ellen's pregnancy isn't anyone's fault. Under the circumstances, with an ectopic pregnancy; where the embryo started to develop inside the Fallopian tube . . . given that type of pregnancy, I'm afraid there wouldn't have been anything that could have been done to prevent the loss of your baby."

J.R. said, "Hearin' you say that helps, but it doesn't do much to make me feel better. What can I do to help Sue Ellen?"

Dr. Chamberlain said, "I'm afraid that Sue Ellen might be struggling with her emotions for quite awhile, J.R. She 'll have the human chorionic gonadotrophic hormone in her system for up to three months."

J.R. asked, "Could you explain that in English, Doc?"

Dr. Chamberlain chuckled, and said, "I'm sorry, J.R., when a woman becomes pregnant, her body starts producing the hormone hCG to maintain the embryo."

Dr. Chamberlain continued, "I will want to see Sue Ellen regularly after she's released, to make sure her hCG levels return to zero. This may take up to 12 weeks. An elevated hCG could mean that some ectopic tissue was missed. This tissue may have to be removed using Methotrexate, or additional surgery."

J.R. asked, "Can I do anything to help Sue Ellen in the meantime? I can't bear it to see her cryin' one minute, then happy the next."

Dr. Chamberlain sighed and said, "J.R., the best advice I could give _both_ you and your wife is to treat each other with kindness, tenderness, empathy and as much love as you can possibly give to each other. I _would_ caution both of you that if you think your grief is turning into depression, under no circumstances should either of you wait to seek professional help."

J.R. nodded his head, understanding what the doctor had told him. J.R. looked at the floor of the consultation room, as he contemplated the doctor's advice.

J.R. stood up from the couch, and extended his hand to thank the doctor.

Dr. Chamberlain shook J.R.'s hand, and said, "I hope that helps you both, J.R.? If I can be of any more assistance, let me know?"

J.R. thanked Dr. Chamberlain before leaving the consultation room. J.R. sluggishly walked back to Sue Ellen's room. He stopped outside of the door, and put on a brave face for Sue Ellen.

J.R. had upset Sue Ellen enough when he walked out of the room that morning. Now his only concern was for him and Sue Ellen to come to terms with the loss of their unborn child, and move forward with their lives.

J.R. was relieved to find Sue Ellen sleeping when he opened the door. She was lying on her side, holding her pillow. J.R. carefully studied Sue Ellen. He was amazed at how beautiful he thought she looked lying on the bed, with her blond hair strewn about her head like an angelic halo. J.R. picked up the garment bag he had thrown into the recliner, and placed it inside the closet.

J.R. closed the closet door, and walked back to the recliner. He pushed against the arms of the chair, tilting the recliner back against the wall, as he leaned into the chair. J.R. folded his arms across his chest, and closed his eyes. He was instantly greeted with much needed sleep.

Hours later, J.R. awoke to find Sue Ellen kneeling at his feet with her hands on his knees, and her head in his lap.

J.R. wondered if Sue Ellen had put the recliner in its upright position, or if it had moved on its own? J.R. rubbed at his neck. His neck felt stiff and sore from the awkward position he had been sleeping in. Sue Ellen felt J.R. move, and lazily opened her eyes. She lifted her head, and was met with J.R.'s piercing blue gaze, and his warm smile.

J.R. stood up from the chair, and cautiously pulled Sue Ellen off of the floor. J.R. opened his arms to Sue Ellen, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sue Ellen smiled at J.R., as he lightly kissed her forehead.

Sue Ellen asked, "How long have you been sleepin' in that chair, J.R.?"

J.R. glanced at the chair, and said, "I'm not sure, Honey. Dr. Chamberlain stopped by earlier, and I followed him to his office so I could talk to him in private."

Sue Ellen was intrigued, and asked, "What did you talk to him about?"

J.R.'s voice was low, as he said, "I wanted to ask him a few questions about you and me, and what, if anything, could have been done to save the baby."

Sue Ellen softly asked, "What did he say?"

J.R. replied, "Dr. Chamberlain said that no one was to blame for losin' the baby. Ectopic pregnancies typically end with the loss of the unborn baby. So, I don't want to hear any more talk about you blamin' yourself, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen tried to pull away from J.R. but he wouldn't let her leave.

J.R. said, "Come on, now, Sugar. _You_ were the one who said we needed to be open and honest with each other, no matter what. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you shut me out now."

Sue Ellen grew defensive, and said, "I'm not shuttin' you out, J.R. My God, I don't even know how to deal with the thoughts racin' through my mind, let alone share them with you. I feel so . . . "

J.R. finished her sentence, "_Numb_?"

Sue Ellen lifted her head and said, "Numb, that's exactly the word I would use to describe the way I feel."

J.R. said, "Oh, Darlin'. You're not alone. Do you know where Bobby found me, earlier?"

Sue Ellen shook her head, 'no.'

J.R. said, "I was in the hospital chapel."

Sue Ellen's eyes widened with surprise as J.R. continued, "Bobby told me that he had offered to come and find me, 'cause he said that you were worried about me."

Sue Ellen said, "Yes . . . yes, I was. I didn't know where you went, or what you might do."

J.R. said, "Why don't you put on your robe, and I'll get you a pair of slippers from one of the nurses, and we'll go for a walk."

Sue Ellen dropped her hands to her gown and pulled it out at her sides, saying "I can't go walkin' around this hospital dressed like this."

J.R. laughed and asked, "Why not? You walked down the hallway in ICU wearin' a hell of a lot less."

Sue Ellen smiled, as she shook her head at J.R, saying "You never stop, do you?"

J.R. reached for Sue Ellen's hand, and said, "I'll never stop lovin' you, if that's what you mean?"

Sue Ellen wrapped her robe around her torso, and tied the sash around her waist, while she waited for J.R. to return with a pair of slipper socks. J.R. walked back into the room, and knelt in front of her feet. Sue Ellen placed her hand on J.R.'s shoulders and lifted her legs, one at a time, so J.R. could put the booties on her feet.

Sue Ellen glanced at the fuzzy blue booties, and said, "Well, don't I look stylish in these things?"

J.R. chuckled and said, "Come on Miss Texas, let's go for a walk."

J.R. and Sue Ellen leisurely walked through the hallways of the hospital. J.R. didn't want to go too far away from Sue Ellen's room, in case she grew tired. Sue Ellen _insisted_ on getting out of her room, for a while, at least. She was getting cabin fever, and it felt good to be able to stretch her legs. Sue Ellen jokingly reminded J.R. where they were, wheelchairs were readily available if she grew too tired to walk back to her room.

J.R. held Sue Ellen's hand as they continued walking through the halls of the hospital. Sue Ellen noticed an arrow pointing to the direction of the nursery. Sue Ellen turned her head away from the sign. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing newborn babies so soon after finding out about the loss of their baby. J.R. noticed the sign, too, but he encouraged Sue Ellen to walk with him down another hallway.

Sue Ellen stifled a yawn, and asked, "What time is it, J.R.?"

J.R. glanced at his wristwatch and gasped, "Hell, it's ten o'clock. We'd better get you back to your room, before they send out a search party."

Sue Ellen lifted her head, and smiled at J.R.

J.R. said, "I'm gonna grab a wheelchair to take you back to you room, all right?"

Sue Ellen was grateful for J.R.'s thoughtful offer to get her a wheelchair. She felt tired from their walk, and her breathing was heavier than normal. J.R. lifted the footrest on the wheelchair to allow Sue Ellen to sit down. Sue Ellen thanked J.R. for being so helpful, as she sat down in the wheelchair. J.R. lowered the footrests, and lifted her feet onto the metal foot plates. Sue Ellen's gown rode up, as she sat on the wheelchair, exposing her legs. J.R. caught his breath as he glimpsed her exposed skin.

Sue Ellen apologized for embarrassing J.R.

J.R. huskily said, "Oh, Honey, please, don't apologize for bein' so incredibly beautiful. You can't help how attracted I am to you. I'll just have to work harder on keepin' these dirty thoughts I've been havin' about you out of my head."

J.R. rested his hand on Sue Ellen's knee, as Sue Ellen cupped J.R.'s chin in her hand. Sue Ellen leaned forward and placed a feathery kiss on J.R's lips. J.R tried, in vain, not to respond to Sue Ellen's unintentionally intimate kiss. J.R. lifted his hands to Sue Ellen's shoulders, as he deepened her kiss.

Sue Ellen's hazel eyes appeared dark green when J.R. pulled away from her. She lifted her hand to her mouth, touching her lips where J.R.'s mouth had traveled. Her lips were warm from the intensely seductive pressure of his mouth on hers. Sue Ellen was breathing much heavier than she had been, and it drew a deliciously sensual smile from J.R.

J.R. stood up from the floor, and cleared his throat. Sue Ellen's eyes followed J.R as he moved behind the wheelchair. J.R. placed his hands on the handles of the wheelchair, and leaned forward, to gently kiss Sue Ellen's neck. Sue Ellen lifted her hand to the top of J.R.'s head, as she turned her head to give J.R. better access.

J.R. pulled his head away from Sue Ellen's neck. Sue Ellen stared at J.R. through half-closed eyes.

J.R. whispered, "God, I love you, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen's voice was deep with passion from J.R.'s kisses, as she huskily said, "I love you so much, J.R. I'm glad you had a chance to talk with Dr. Chamberlain."

J.R. walked from behind the wheelchair, and knelt back down on the floor in front of Sue Ellen.

J.R. brushed Sue Ellen's hair out of her eyes, and touched her lips with his fingertip. Sue Ellen kissed at his finger. J.R.'s eyes held Sue Ellen's gaze. She watched his every move, unaware that her eyes were intently focused on his mouth. God, his lips were so seductive to her, just watching his mouth . . .

Sue Ellen sighed heavily, as she said "Uh . . . I think we'd better go back to my room, now, J.R."

J.R. slid his hand down Sue Ellen's leg, over her knee, and down her calf muscle, before he stood up from the ground. The touch of J.R.'s hand on Sue Ellen's leg, sent shivers coursing through her, making her realize how much she wanted J.R. She bit at her lower lip, as J.R. held her intense gaze.

J.R. smiled at Sue Ellen. He was secretly thrilled to discover that his simple touch could move her to such passionate heights. J.R. walked behind the wheelchair, and started pushing Sue Ellen back toward the elevators to take her back to her hospital room . . .


	10. Camelot, Part 10

Return to Camelot

Part 10

Sue Ellen awoke to a darkened room. She could hear the soothing sounds of a summer rain shower as the drops of rain pelted the window of her hospital room. She glanced around the room, while her eyes adjusted to the darkness, then she lowered her gaze to J.R.' sleeping form. He had stayed in bed with her, while she drifted off to sleep after their walk through the halls of the hospital.

Sue Ellen rested her fist underneath her chin, and gazed at J.R. She studied the lines of his face. She knew each smile line, and each frown line, almost by heart. She had committed J.R.'s face to her memory before she left Dallas to go to London with Don Lockwood. She was vehemently angry with J.R. when she left for England.

Sue Ellen had vowed revenge on J.R. for every hurtful, and hateful thing he had ever done to her, or anyone else she cared about. Years later, she came to realize that the only person who suffered from carrying around so much anger and animosity toward J.R. was Sue Ellen. She willingly let go of her elaborate plan for revenge, and concentrated her efforts on raising John Ross.

Sue Ellen closed her eyes and tried to imagine what _might_ have happened if she and J.R. had stayed together? She wondered if their relationship would have been as strong as their new relationship was today? She shook her head to clear her thoughts, deciding that the only thing that mattered was the life she and J.R. shared, now, and their future together.

Sue Ellen opened her eyes when she felt J.R. roll over on the bed.

J.R. turned his head, and caught Sue Ellen staring at him.

Sue Ellen softly said, "Good mornin', Darlin'. Did you sleep well?"

J.R. carefully pulled Sue Ellen on top of his chest, and lifted his hands to her hair. Sue Ellen closed her eyes as J.R.'s hands moved through her hair.

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen to him for a 'good morning' kiss.

Sue Ellen touched the tip of her tongue to J.R.'s top lip. J.R. opened his mouth, as he lifted his head to meet Sue Ellen's kiss. Sue Ellen intensified her kiss, while savoring the feeling of J.R.'s hands roaming over her back. J.R. moved his hands to Sue Ellen's waist, and carefully rolled her over onto her back. Sue Ellen pulled J.R.'s head down to hers, and smiled at him.

J.R. smirked at Sue Ellen, then spoke, "You are such a tease, Honey."

Sue Ellen huskily said, "Oh, J.R. I'm _not _ teasin'. You wait until I get the go-ahead from Dr. Chamberlain. You'd better clear your calendar for an entire week, Darlin'. I plan on keepin' you extremely busy."

J.R. leered at Sue Ellen, saying, "God, Sugar. I've said it before, and I'm gonna say it again. Not bein' able to make love to you for three weeks or more is likely to send me over the edge."

Sue Ellen giggled, and said, "Well, we'll just have to think of a way to take your mind off of makin' love to me."

J.R. rolled over onto his back, and muttered, "Fat chance of that happenin', Sue Ellen. That's all I think about doin' every time I'm near you."

Sue Ellen rested her head on J.R.'s chest, and said, "I feel the same way about you, J.R."

J.R. sat up in bed, and said, "I'm gonna take a shower, and go get me somethin' to eat from the cafeteria. Will you wait for me, before you eat your breakfast?"

Sue Ellen said, "Of course, J.R."

Sue Ellen continued, "I was going to wait to tell you this, but, Dr. Chamberlain said that there's a very good chance that I might be able to leave the hospital today, or tomorrow."

J.R. grinned, and said, "That's wonderful, Honey. I can't wait to take you back home and start takin' care of you, myself."

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R, and then said, "You've already taken better care of me than I could ever hope for, J.R."

J.R. replied, "I love you, Sugar. There's nothin' I wouldn't do for you."

Sue Ellen smiled as she watched J.R. close the bathroom door. She waited for the sound of the water hitting the floor of the shower stall. She wondered if J.R. would use warm water, instead of cold water this time? Sue Ellen laughed out loud, when her question was answered by J.R.'s scream, as the cold water struck his skin.

Dr. Chamberlain knocked on the door of Sue Ellen's room.

Sue Ellen asked, "Who is it?"

Dr. Chamberlain, said, "Sue Ellen, it's me, Dr. Chamberlain."

Sue Ellen said, "Come on in, doctor."

Dr. Chamberlain smiled at Sue Ellen.

The doctor looked around the room, and asked, "Where's J.R.?"

Sue Ellen said, "He's gone to the cafeteria to get something for breakfast."

Dr. Chamberlain spoke, "Did J.R. mention our conversation?"

Sue Ellen said, "Yes, he did. I want to thank you for takin' the time to talk to him. He's been in a much better mood since you spoke to him."

Dr. Chamberlain asked, "Right now, I'm more concerned about you, Sue Ellen. How are your emotions?"

Sue Ellen considered the doctor's question. She hadn't thought about how she felt emotionally since the day before, when J.R. left her room to go for a walk. She absently lifted her fingertip to her mouth, nervously gnawing on the edge of her fingernail. Dr. Chamberlain's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Sue Ellen?" Dr. Chamberlain asked.

Sue Ellen turned to look at the doctor.

There were tears in her eyes as she raised her voice, "My emotions? Look at me. I can't muster the words to describe my emotions, let alone tell you how I feel. When will this feeling of complete isolation go away, Dr. Chamberlain?"

Dr. Chamberlain put his arm on Sue Ellen's shoulder, but she turned away from him. She walked over to the window, and pushed the curtain aside. The rain continued to pelt the windowpane, as Sue Ellen's tears steadily ran down her cheeks. Sue Ellen trembled while she stood in front of the window, overcome with emotion.

J.R. tapped on the door to Sue Ellen's room with the toe of one of his cowboy boots. He carried a box containing his breakfast in one hand, and a vase of yellow roses in his other hand. Dr. Chamberlain opened Sue Ellen's door, and held it open as J.R. entered the room.

J.R. instantly sensed that Sue Ellen was upset, when he saw her with her head bowed as she stood by the window. J.R. flashed a questioning gaze at Dr. Chamberlain as he walked over to Sue Ellen. He placed the vase of roses on the table, next to her bed, and sat his container of food next to the vase.

J.R. put his hands on Sue Ellen's shoulders and said, "Honey, I'm here. Let me help you, please?"

Sue Ellen inhaled, and turned around to face J.R.

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen into his arms, and held her tightly against his chest. He offered his shoulder for her to cry on, and his strong arms for support. Sue Ellen shook in J.R.'s arms, while he gently stroked her hair. J.R. cried with Sue Ellen, fully understanding the depths of her despair.

Sue Ellen's tears stopped, and she reached for a tissue to wipe her eyes. J.R. cupped her chin between his fingers, and lifted her face to meet his eyes.

J.R. gently kissed Sue Ellen's mouth, and whispered, "I love you Sue Ellen. I always will."

Sue Ellen mouthed the words, "I love you so very much, J.R."

Sue Ellen glanced over J.R.'s shoulder, and apologized to Dr. Chamberlain for her emotional outburst.

Dr. Chamberlain said, "You don't have to apologize, Sue Ellen. I'm glad to know that you're not bottling up your emotions. I'd be much more concerned about you, if you were keeping everything inside. I'd like to take one last look at your incision, and give you a final pelvic exam, before I sign your release paperwork, to let you leave the hospital."

Sue Ellen asked "J.R., will you stay with me while Dr. Chamberlain examines me?"

J.R. was apprehensive about how he might react when Dr. Chamberlain removed the dressing on Sue Ellen's incision, but agreed to stay for Sue Ellen's sake. J.R. helped Sue Ellen get back into bed, while she lifted her gown over her hips, and held it about her waist, as Dr. Chamberlain put on a pair of latex exam gloves.

J.R. curiously watched as Dr. Chamberlain slowly peeled back the dressing on Sue Ellen's incision. J.R. cringed when he first glanced at the bruise on Sue Ellen's abdomen, and then sobered, realizing that any negative reaction on his part might hurt Sue Ellen's feelings.

Sue Ellen turned her head to look at J.R. while Dr. Chamberlain started her pelvic exam. Dr. Chamberlain sat down on a stool at the foot of the bed. J.R. held Sue Ellen's gaze as the doctor told Sue Ellen that she would feel some pressure on her abdomen, but he would try to be as gentle as humanly possible.

Sue Ellen grimaced, as the doctor started her pelvic exam. J.R. lowered his head to Sue Ellen, and kissed her forehead. Sue Ellen opened her eyes, and smiled at J.R.

J.R. touched Sue Ellen's cheek, and continued to hold her gaze while the doctor finished examining Sue Ellen.

Dr. Chamberlain pushed himself away from the foot of Sue Ellen's hospital bed, and said, "You are healing remarkably well, Sue Ellen. I'll go get your release paperwork from the nurse's station, and I'll be right back with some post-op care instructions."

Sue Ellen said, "Thank you, Dr. Chamberlain. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me…I mean, us."

J.R. held Sue Ellen's hand while they waited for Dr. Chamberlain's return.

J.R. grinned at Sue Ellen and said, "You're goin' home, Honey. I'm so glad."

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R., and said, "Thank you for the yellow roses, Darlin'. Thank you for all of your love, and support. I don't know how I'll ever be able to show you how much everything you've done for me has meant to me."

J.R. winked at Sue Ellen, as he said, "I'm sure you'll be able to think of _somethin' ,_ Sugar."

Dr. Chamberlain knocked on Sue Ellen's door, before pushing on the door handle, and opening the door. J.R. and Sue Ellen signed the insurance documents that the hospital would need for billing purposes. Dr. Chamberlain handed J.R. a list of incision care instructions, and a bottle of antibiotics for Sue Ellen to take, to prevent infection.

Sue Ellen asked, "When can I take a shower?"

Dr. Chamberlain said, "Any time you'd like, as long as you're careful not to get your sutures too wet, you'll be fine. I _would_ like you to wait until after I see you in two weeks until bathing in the tub. I want you to keep your incision as dry as possible."

J.R. glanced at Sue Ellen, almost as if he read her thoughts, and asked, "Uh…doctor? When can Sue Ellen resume _normal _ activities?"

Dr. Chamberlain shook his head back and forth, trying not to laugh at J.R.'s deliberate lack of bravery for not openly asking when he and Sue Ellen could resume having sex.

Dr. Chamberlain said, "I've advised Sue Ellen to wait at least until after her two week follow-up exam before you and she resume _any _ sexual activity."

J.R. squeezed Sue Ellen's hand. Two weeks wouldn't be near as difficult to get past as three or four weeks, he mused. They would simply have to find other ways to occupy their time, and their thoughts. Sue Ellen climbed out of bed, and walked over toward Dr. Chamberlain. She hugged Dr. Chamberlain, and thanked him for his skills as a surgeon, his patience and understanding, and his advice.

J.R. shook Dr. Chamberlain's hand, thanking him for saving Sue Ellen's life. J.R. watched as the door closed behind the doctor. He grinned at Sue Ellen, and hugged her to his chest.

Sue Ellen kissed J.R.'s neck, and said, "I'll take a quick shower, and then we can get out of here. I can hardly wait to get back home."

J.R. called the ranch and asked Clayton if he would have the limousine driver meet them at the hospital. He would send someone for his car later on. J.R. packed their belongings into his and Sue Ellen's garment bags, while he waited for Sue Ellen to finish her shower. A nurse walked into Sue Ellen's room with a wheelchair, and a cart to carry all of Sue Ellen's floral arrangements to the Ewing limousine.

Sue Ellen sat down in the wheelchair, as J.R. held her hand. The nurse pushed Sue Ellen's wheelchair out into the hallway, as another nurse pushed the cart, containing the bouquets of flowers, and Sue Ellen's giant, stuffed teddy bear. Sue Ellen lifted her head, and smiled at J.R., as the entourage moved through the hallways of the hospital.

Sue Ellen was ecstatic; she and J.R. were going home…


	11. Camelot, Part 11

Return to Camelot

Part 11

The Ewing limousine came to a stop in the driveway at Southfork. The driver opened the door for Sue Ellen as J.R. stepped out of the other side of the limousine. J.R. walked around to the opposite side of the limo, and held out his hands to steady Sue Ellen, as he pulled her out of the back seat. Sue Ellen thanked J.R. for his assistance, as the driver closed the door behind her.

Christopher raced outside onto the driveway, calling, "Aunt Sue Ellen…Aunt Sue Ellen!"

Bobby followed after Christopher, trying to prevent him from bumping into Sue Ellen, or hugging her too tightly.

J.R. turned away from Sue Ellen, in an effort to catch Christopher before he collided with Sue Ellen.

J.R. caught Christopher in his arms, and said, "Easy, Christopher. Your Aunt Sue Ellen has just had surgery, bud."

Christopher glanced up at Sue Ellen, trying to free himself from J.R.'s grasp, asking, "Surgery? For what?"

Sue Ellen smiled at Bobby, as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Bobby touched Christopher's arm, and said, "Tell you what, son. Why don't we let your Aunt Sue Ellen go upstairs, and get some rest, then, maybe later she can explain to you everything that happened?"

Christopher started to cry, and tearfully asked, "Aunt Sue Ellen, you're not gonna go away like my Mom did, are you?"

Sue Ellen put her arms around Christopher, and said, "No, Sweetheart, I'm here to stay. I'll explain everything to you, as soon as I go upstairs and change my clothes."

Christopher asked, "You promise?"

Sue Ellen smiled at Christopher, making a crisscross motion over her chest, saying, "I cross my heart."

Bobby touched Sue Ellen's arm, and said, "Thank you, Sue Ellen. He was terribly worried about you. We all were."

Sue Ellen said, "Thank you, Bobby. I really am feelin' much better."

Sue Ellen glanced around the driveway, and asked, " Where is John Ross?"

Bobby said, "He's on his way home from Ashley Devereaux' house. I called him when Clayton told me that J.R. had called for the limousine to bring you home."

Sue Ellen walked toward the house, and asked, "Where are Clayton and Miss Ellie?"

Bobby replied, "Clayton took one of the hands with him to drive into Dallas, and get J.R.'s car, and Mamma said to give you her love, and her apology. She had to attend an important DOA meeting with Mavis Anderson."

Christopher grinned at Sue Ellen, as he walked past her into the house.

J.R. opened the door to their bedroom, and held the door open, while Sue Ellen stepped inside the room. J.R. placed their garment bags on a chair, and then closed and locked the door. Sue Ellen sighed as she looked around their bedroom. It had felt like she had spent a lifetime away from their room, and away from Southfork.

J.R. walked over to Sue Ellen, and put his arms around her waist. Sue Ellen leaned back against J.R.'s chest, and lightly kissed his neck.

J.R. softly asked, "Why don't we get you ready to take a nap, Sugar? You'll have plenty of time to answer Christopher's questions, later on."

Sue Ellen exhaled, and said, "I know, J.R., but a promise is a promise. Will you stay in here with me while I talk to him?"

J.R. kissed Sue Ellen's cheek, and said, "Anything you want, Honey."

Sue Ellen changed into more suitable attire to wear while she talked to Christopher. She donned a pair of white, silk lounging pajamas. She pinned her hair up on her head, and put on a pair of slippers. J.R. offered to bring Christopher to their room, as soon as Sue Ellen was ready for him.

J.R. knocked on the door, and said, "Sugar? It's me, and Christopher."

Christopher peered around the door, as J.R. opened the door to their room. Sue Ellen was sitting on the edge of the bed. Christopher tentatively walked into the bedroom. Sue Ellen patted the top of the mattress, inviting Christopher to sit beside her. J.R. climbed on top of the bed, and lay on the mattress, behind Sue Ellen. J.R. lifted his hand to Sue Ellen's shoulder, and pulled her closer to his chest, to support her back.

Sue Ellen said, "Christopher, I know you have a lot of questions for me, but I want to make sure that you understand my answers, too, okay?"

Christopher nodded his head 'yes.'

Sue Ellen softly spoke, "The other night, when we were at the Oil Barons' Ball, I passed out on the stage. Nobody knew what had happened to me, or what had caused me to pass out, so they took me to Dallas Memorial Hospital in an ambulance."

Christopher's voice trembled as he asked, "Aunt Sue Ellen, are you gonna die?"

Sue Ellen hugged Christopher to her chest, saying, "Someday, Sweetheart, but hopefully not for a very long while."

Christopher smiled, and said, "I'm glad…Um, what happened to make you pass out?"

Sue Ellen replied, "Well, this isn't easy for me to say yet, Sweetheart, so bear with me, okay?"

Christopher nodded his head in agreement.

J.R. kissed Sue Ellen's shoulder, as her eyes filled with tears.

Sue Ellen managed to say, "I was pregnant, Christopher, but the place inside me where the baby started to grow was too small for the baby, and the baby died. Do you understand?"

Christopher started to cry, and said, "I'm awful sorry, Aunt Sue Ellen. Wasn't there anything the doctors could do to save the baby?"

Sue Ellen turned her head, silently pleading with J.R. to help her find the words.

J.R.'s voice was raw with emotion, as he said, "The baby died before help arrived for your Aunt Sue Ellen, Christopher. We were fortunate that the doctors were able to save Sue Ellen's life."

Christopher leaned his head against Sue Ellen's shoulders, and threw his arms around her neck. Sue Ellen put her arms around Christopher, until he stopped crying.

Christopher lifted his head, and said, "I'm sorry about your baby, but I'm glad you're still here, Aunt Sue Ellen. I love you, a lot."

Sue Ellen smiled through her tears, and said, "Me, too, Christopher. I love you very much."

Christopher said, "Thank you for talking to me like I'm not a baby. I hate that. Daddy does it all the time, and I can't stand it."

Sue Ellen grinned at Christopher, and said, "You're becoming a young man, Christopher. Your Daddy should be very proud of you."

Christopher left the room, and closed the door behind him.

Sue Ellen turned to face J.R.

J.R.'s eyes were damp from his tears as he listened to Sue Ellen explained the loss of their baby. Sue Ellen brushed at her cheeks to wipe away her tears. J.R. put his arms around Sue Ellen's waist, carefully pulling her on top of the bed. Sue Ellen lay on her back, on top of the mattress

J.R. reached for Sue Ellen's hand and said, "That was very considerate of you to take the time to talk to Christopher, Sugar. I don't think I would have been able to find the patience, or the words, for that matter."

Sue Ellen said, "I feel so terrible for Christopher, J.R. Pamela has no idea what she did to both him and Bobby when she left Dallas, does she?"

Sue Ellen knew there was nothing but bad blood between J.R. and Pamela Barnes-Ewing, but her compassionate side had endeared her to her nephew, Christopher. J.R. deeply admired, respected and loved Sue Ellen for her compassionate nature. Sue Ellen and J.R. had a marked propensity for making up for each other's weaknesses.

J.R. solemnly asked, "Sue Ellen? Do you think we're too old to try and have another baby?"

Sue Ellen said, "I haven't come to terms with losin' our baby, yet, J.R. I haven't given much thought to whether or not age had anything to do with it. Do you want another baby?"

J.R. moved his hand underneath Sue Ellen's pajama top, touching her stomach, and said, "I remember how beautiful I thought you looked when you were pregnant with John Ross. It would have been nice if you were to get pregnant again, considerin' how close our relationship is now, to be able to share that experience."

Sue Ellen intensely gazed into J.R.'s eyes. The thought of having another baby frightened her and delighted her all at once. When she was younger, the thought of giving J.R. another child was all that she would ever think about. If only their relationship was then the way it is for them now? If only . . . ?

J.R. moved his hand to Sue Ellen's abdomen, and asked, "How does your incision feel?"

Sue Ellen shrugged her shoulders, and said, "It's still a little tender, but nowhere near as painful as my Caesarian was."

J.R. lifted Sue Ellen's pajama top, and untied the ribbon on her silk pajama bottoms, lowering the waistband of her pajama bottoms to her incision. J.R. placed a delicate kiss next to her incision. Sue Ellen sighed as she felt J.R. lightly blowing on her sensitive skin. J.R. grinned mischievously, then he gently raised Sue Ellen's pajama bottoms back up around her waist.

J.R. moved toward the head of the bed, and reached for Sue Ellen's hand. He lifted her hand to his mouth, and kissed her index finger.

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R. with adoring eyes, and asked, "What was that for?"

J.R. said, "For love. I hope you have some idea of how much I love you, Honey?"

Sue Ellen grinned at J.R., saying, "Yes, I do. I love you, too, J.R."

J.R. moved his hand over Sue Ellen's pajama top, latching his fingers around a button. He unfastened the button, and lifted his hand to the next button. Sue Ellen smirked at J.R., and pulled his hand away from her pajama top.

J.R. innocently asked, "What?"

Sue Ellen said, "You're not the only one strugglin' with havin' to wait until we can have sex, J.R. You teasin' me doesn't help matters, any."

J.R. chuckled, and asked, "Who's teasin, Sugar? I distinctly remember a gorgeous blond woman tellin' me that there were other ways of makin' love."

Sue Ellen shook her head in mock disdain, asking, "Don't you ever stop, J.R.? You're worse now than when we were first married"

J.R. laughed heartily at the reminder of how depraved he would occasionally allow himself to behave when he and Sue Ellen were first married. J.R.'s eyes twinkled as he thought about some of the things him and Sue Ellen used to do, and the way they did them. He could recall all-night lovemaking sessions, and hours he and Sue Ellen would spend together, just touching each other.

Sue Ellen reached up her hand and turned J.R.'s face toward her, asking, "What on earth were you thinkin' about, J.R.?"

J.R. lowered his head closer to Sue Ellen's face, and whispered, "This . . . "

J.R.'s mouth gently caressed Sue Ellen's lips. Sue Ellen bit at J.R.'s bottom lip, as his hands moved to her shoulders. J.R.'s eyes were fiercely ablaze with desire, as Sue Ellen intensified her kiss.

Sue Ellen could feel J.R.'s flourishing need. She, too, had gotten carried away with her passionate response to J.R.'s kiss.

J.R. pulled away from Sue Ellen, as he brushed a stray strand of her hair away from her eyes. J.R. cupped Sue Ellen's chin between his thumb, and forefinger, and firmly kissed her mouth. Sue Ellen lifted her hand to J.R.'s shoulder, as the pressure of his mouth against her lips increased.

J.R. opened his eyes and grinned at Sue Ellen. He was extremely satisfied that his kiss had the desired effect on her. Sue Ellen whimpered as J.R. pulled away from her.

J.R. seductively whispered, "Don't worry, Sugar. The night's not over yet . . . "


	12. Camelot, Part 12

Return to Camelot

Part 12

J.R. grinned at Sue Ellen, and said, "Stay right where you are, Honey. I'll be right back."

Sue Ellen asked, "Where are you goin', J.R.?"

J.R. walked across the bedroom to one of several floral arrangements they had brought home with them from the hospital. J.R. removed a small, yellow rose from the bouquet he had given to Sue Ellen while she was at the hospital. J.R. walked back toward the bed. Sue Ellen flashed him a puzzled look. J.R. simply smiled at her.

J.R. knelt on the bed, and urged Sue Ellen to lean back and get comfortable.

Sue Ellen asked, "What's with the rose, Darlin'?"

J.R. didn't respond. He leaned over Sue Ellen, and started to unbutton her pajama top. Sue Ellen lifted her hands to stop J.R. from removing her pajama top, but J.R. pushed her hands away.

Sue Ellen hoarsely whispered, "J.R., please?"

J.R. unbuttoned the last button on Sue Ellen's pajama top, and delicately touched the rose to Sue Ellen's chin. Sue Ellen inhaled the lusciously scented flower. She closed her eyes, as J.R. languorously traced a path from her chin down to her neck with the rose. Sue Ellen tilted her head back against the pillow, as J.R. moved the rose in between her collarbones.

Sue Ellen huskily said, "Ah, J.R…."

J.R. said, "Shh, don't talk."

Sue Ellen closed her eyes, as J.R. lowered the rose to the valley in between Sue Ellen's breasts. J.R. gently kissed Sue Ellen's skin, as his lips followed the path led by the rose. Sue Ellen vainly attempted to fight against J.R.'s seduction. Sue Ellen inadvertently arched her back, as J.R. lowered the rose to her ribcage.

J.R. lazily moved the rose over Sue Ellen's stomach. Her stomach muscles contracted as the rose traveled along its journey. J.R. leered at Sue Ellen, as he continued his exquisite torment. Sue Ellen started to tremble, as J.R. gracefully moved the rose over her bare skin, followed by feather light kisses from his lips.

Sue Ellen's fingers grabbed at the bedspread, as J.R. moved the rose to the waistband of Sue Ellen's pajama bottoms. J.R. continued to kiss Sue Ellen's skin, causing minute tremors to course through her. J.R. opened his mouth, and pulled one of the ties of the waistband on her pajama bottoms with his teeth. He pulled his head away from her waist, as he quickly untied the bow.

Sue Ellen opened her eyes, silently pleading with J.R. to stop, her body torn by her aching desire for him to continue. Sue Ellen breathing was ragged, as J.R. continued his pursuit. J.R. lowered her pajama bottoms over the swell of her hips; Sue Ellen inhaled sharply, as his fingers grazed her skin.

J.R. lifted his head, and gazed at Sue Ellen. Her pajama top was completely unbuttoned, but managed to leave a great deal to his imagination, as it covered her breasts, but hung open at her waist.

J.R. said, "God, you are so beautiful, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen could barely speak, she felt as if she were at the edge of a vast precipice, teetering somewhere between agony and ecstasy.

J.R.'s tongue flickered over Sue Ellen's abdomen, as he moved the rose over her skin.

Sue Ellen arched her back against J.R, as she breathlessly moaned, "Oh, God!"

J.R. reached his arms around Sue Ellen's waist, as he gently pulled her into his embrace. Sue Ellen was completely out of breath, dizzy from J.R.'s torturous, yet skilled seduction.

J.R. whispered, "You were right, Sugar. There _are_ other ways of makin' love."

Sue Ellen's heart was pounding in her chest. She lowered her head to J.R.'s shoulders, as he smoothly pulled her onto his lap. J.R. hungrily kissed her mouth, parting her satin lips with his tongue. Sue Ellen rallied his kiss with her own ardent reaction. Once again, she could feel J.R.'s heated response.

Sue Ellen opened her eyes, whispering, "J.R., what about you?"

J.R. tugged at Sue Ellen's lower lip with his teeth, saying, "Nothin' gives me more pleasure than seein' you satisfied, Sugar. I'll wait for as long as it takes until you're fully recovered."

Sue Ellen leaned her head against J.R.'s shoulder. She lifted her hand to the back of his neck, and snuggled her head against him, softly kissing his neck.

J.R. sighed, as he felt Sue Ellen's lips on his skin. He ran his fingers through her hair, whispering her name into her hair, until her heart rate returned to normal.

J.R. could tell from Sue Ellen's even breathing that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He carefully lowered her to the bed, and covered her with a sheet. J.R. lovingly watched as Sue Ellen slept by his side. J.R brushed Sue Ellen's hair away from her eyes, and tenderly kissed her forehead.

J.R. waited until he was confident that Sue Ellen was in the throws of a deep sleep, before he slowly slid off of the bed, and walked out of the room to let Sue Ellen sleep, undisturbed.

J.R. opened their bedroom door just as John Ross was about to knock on the door to see Sue Ellen.

J.R. lifted his finger to his mouth, motioning for John Ross to keep his voice low, as he quietly closed the bedroom door.

John Ross whispered, "Hi, Daddy. Is Mamma asleep?"

J.R. replied, "Yes, I'll let you know as soon as she wakes up, so you can go in and see her, all right?"

John Ross asked, "How is Mamma handling everything that happened?"

J.R. pondered his son's question. How was Sue Ellen handling the loss of their baby? How would _any_ Mother handle losing her unborn child? J.R. was struggling with his own feelings of guilt and anger, and an overwhelming feeling of inadequacy. How could he possibly explain to John Ross how Sue Ellen felt?

J.R. put his arm around John Ross' shoulder, and pulled him to his side, as they walked down the hallway, on their way downstairs.

John Ross said, "I'm serious, Dad. How is Mamma feeling'?"

J.R. could tell from John Ross' tone that he wouldn't be able to disregard his son's question.

J.R. said, "Under the circumstances, I think your Mamma is doing better than I would be doin', if the roles were reversed."

John Ross gave J.R. an irritated glare, asking, "What kind of an answer is that?"

J.R. said, "The only answer you're gonna get, until I get me somethin' to eat. Come and sit with me, and we can talk about this some more."

John Ross unenthusiastically agreed to J.R.'s suggestion.

Sue Ellen awoke an hour after J.R. went downstairs with John Ross. Sue Ellen threw the bed sheet off of her, and glanced down at her pajama top. A wicked smile curled about her mouth, as she recalled how expertly J.R. had seduced her, driving her wild with desire, sending her spiraling into a vortex she had never experienced before.

Sue Ellen buttoned the buttons on her pajama top, and tied the drawstring waistband. She slowly climbed out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. She could feel the twinge of a headache, attributing it to withdrawals she was probably encountering from the morphine pump she used for pain while she was hospitalized.

Sue Ellen opened the lid on a bottle of aspirin, and dropped two of the little white tablets into the palm of her hand. She reached for a glass, and turned on the faucet to fill the glass with water. She popped the aspirin tablets into her mouth, and took a swallow of water.

Sue Ellen cringed from the bitter taste left in her mouth by the dissolving aspirin tablets. She took another sip of water, then she poured the remaining contents of the glass into the basin. She pulled the pins out of her hair, and ran her fingers through her hair, before walking back into the bedroom.

Sue Ellen lay back down on top of the mattress, when she heard a knock on the bedroom door.

Sue Ellen asked, "Who is it?"

Christopher said, "Aunt, Sue Ellen? It's me, Christopher. Can I come in?"

Sue Ellen said, "Of course, Sweetheart."

Christopher grinned at Sue Ellen as he peered around the door.

Sue Ellen patted the mattress next to her, inviting Christopher to come and sit on the bed with her. Christopher flashed Sue Ellen a broad smile at the invitation for him to join her on top of the bed.

Christopher eagerly asked, "How are you feeling, Aunt Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen said, "It's good to be back home. How are you doing?"

Christopher said, "Much better, now that you're living back here at Southfork. Grandma Farlow is nice and all, but she's not as much fun as you are."

Sue Ellen asked, "Oh, how's that?"

Christopher said, "Grandma Farlow never wants to go horseback riding with me, or to the water park, or even swimming in the pool."

Sue Ellen laughed at Christopher's response.

Christopher carefully studied Sue Ellen's face then spoke, "You're very pretty, Aunt Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen smiled, and hugged Christopher to her side, saying, "Thank you, Sweetheart. You're becoming quite the handsome young man yourself."

Christopher turned away from Sue Ellen. He didn't want her to see how much her comment had embarrassed him, and delighted him at the same time.

Sue Ellen saw the flush of red color his cheeks. She silently chuckled, and hugged Christopher tightly to her side.

Sue Ellen asked, "Christopher, would you mind if I laid down for a while?"

Christopher asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

Sue Ellen said, "No, you don't have to leave, Sweetheart. I'd love to have you keep me company, unless you have other plans?"

Christopher looked pensive for a moment, as he put his hand on his chin, then said, "Nope, I don't have any other plans."

Christopher lay down on top of the bed, next to Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen put her arm over the top of Christopher's head, and leaned her head against his. Christopher stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, then covered his mouth to stifle a yawn. Sue Ellen gently kissed the top of Christopher's head, as she watched him drift off to sleep. Sue Ellen closed her eyes, and rubbed at her temple, in an effort to get rid of her headache.

J.R. slowly opened the door to his and Sue Ellen's bedroom. He smiled when he saw Christopher sleeping next to Sue Ellen. His smile was momentarily replaced with a frown, as he wondered if Christopher had awoken Sue Ellen? J.R. decided that it didn't matter whether Sue Ellen had been awakened or not, she was sound asleep for the time being, he mused.

J.R. seated himself in a chair across form the bed, patiently watching Sue Ellen sleep. He marveled at how bad things always seemed to happen to good people. Sue Ellen was truly a good person, in his mind.

J.R. was secretly impressed by the fact that Sue Ellen had assumed a maternal influence over Christopher when Pamela left Dallas. Pamela left both Bobby and Christopher, after she was disfigured in a fiery automobile accident. Sue Ellen would never do that to J.R., or their son.

Bobby tapped on the door to J.R. and Sue Ellen's room, asking if J.R. had seen Christopher. J.R. nodded his head, 'yes', and motioned for Bobby to come into the bedroom. Bobby was moved at seeing Christopher sleeping next to Sue Ellen. Bobby walked over to Christopher, and carefully lifted him off of the bed.

Sue Ellen's eyes fluttered open, as Bobby lifted Christopher into his arms.

Bobby glanced at Sue Ellen, and whispered, "I hope he wasn't bothering you, Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen smiled, and softly said, "No, he's fine, Bobby. I think he just wanted to make sure that I was back here to stay."

Bobby thanked Sue Ellen for being so gracious to Christopher, and said, "I think I'll go put this big guy in his own bed. I'll see you two in the morning."

J.R. closed the door behind Bobby, and turned his head to look at Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen stretched her arms over her head, and smiled at J.R.

J.R. said, "John Ross is home, he wants to see how you're feelin'."

Sue Ellen propped her head against the back of the bed, and said, "I'd love to see him, will you bring him in here?"

J.R. left the bedroom, only to return a minute later with John Ross.

John Ross walked over to the bed, as Sue Ellen held out her arms to her son.

Sue Ellen smiled, and asked, "Mmm, I missed you. How are you, Sweetheart?"

John Ross hugged Sue Ellen, then said, "I missed you too, Mamma. I'm doing good, How are you feeling?"

Sue Ellen said, "I'm very glad to be back home."

John Ross asked, "Are you gonna stay with us at Southfork for good, Mamma?"

Sue Ellen turned her head to look at J.R., and said, "Yes, John Ross. I'm here to stay."


	13. Camelot, Part 13

Return to Camelot

Part 13

J.R. rolled over in bed, and slowly opened his eyes. The morning sun was sifting into the bedroom through the drawn window curtains. J.R. glanced around the room, looking for Sue Ellen. He strained his ear and heard the distinctive sound of water hitting the floor of the shower stall. J.R. surmised that Sue Ellen must have been taking a shower, so he climbed out of bed, hoping to join her in the shower.

J.R. removed his pajamas, dropping them on the floor outside of the bathroom door. J.R. opened the bathroom door, and stepped inside. The normal steam from the shower that would have covered the mirror, making it nearly impossible for J.R. to shave his face was missing. J.R. figured that Sue Ellen must not be taking a hot shower, so he mustered up the will to join her for what he hoped wouldn't be another cold shower.

Sue Ellen had her back to J.R., as he opened the shower stall door. She turned her head, looking over her shoulder, and covered herself when J.R. entered the stall.

J.R. chided Sue Ellen for her modesty, saying, "Don't cover up, Honey. I've seen your incision. It doesn't bother me in the least. It sure as hell doesn't change the way I feel about you. Nothing could ever change how much I love you."

Sue Ellen gave J.R. a timid smile, and said, "I'm glad you feel that way, J.R. I'm havin' a difficult time handlin' the way I look. My stomach is still inflamed, and the discoloration from the bruise isn't attractive at all."

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen's back against him, and said, "Sugar, you could make a burlap sack look good."

Sue Ellen leaned against J.R.'s chest. J.R. lightly kissed her neck, then moved his mouth to trace kisses down her neck to her shoulder. Sue Ellen closed her eyes, as J.R. tightened his grip around her waist. Sue Ellen enjoyed the contrast between the warmth of J.R.'s skin on her back and the lukewarm water spraying over them from the showerhead.

J.R. asked, "How are you feelin' this mornin', Honey?"

Sue Ellen lifted he hands to J.R.'s arms about her waist, and softly spoke, "I have a nagging headache, but other than that, I feel pretty good. How are you feelin', Darlin'?"

J.R. gently bit at the skin at the base of Sue Ellen's neck, and huskily growled, "Much better, now."

J.R. continued, "Unfortunately, I have a dilemma. I have to go into Dallas and go over some construction issues with Randy, but I don't feel right about leavin' you so soon after bringin' you back home, Sugar."

Sue Ellen said, "Nonsense, J.R. I'll be fine. I'm just gonna take a couple of aspirin and lie down for a while. I'll be fine, really."

J.R. reluctantly agreed, but insisted that Sue Ellen call him on his mobile phone if she needed anything at all, regardless of the time. Sue Ellen agreed to J.R.'s request, asking that he drive carefully, and offered to join him on the veranda for lunch when he came back home.

J.R. turned Sue Ellen around in his arms, and said, "I'd love to have lunch with you, Sue Ellen. It might do you a world of good to go outside and get some fresh air. I'll hurry and finish showerin', and I'll give you a kiss before I leave."

Sue Ellen nodded her head, and stood on her toes to kiss J.R., before opening the door to the shower stall, to step into the bathroom and dry off.

J.R. quickly showered, and turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower stall; he reached for a towel, and wrapped the towel around his waist. Sue Ellen was towel drying her hair, when J.R. stepped behind her, and pulled her into his arms.

Sue Ellen sighed, as J.R. huskily said, "I want you so badly, Sue Ellen. These next few weeks are gonna be the death of me."

Sue Ellen leaned her head against J.R.'s neck, saying, "I know, Darlin'. I really am sorry. Hopefully Dr. Chamberlain will have good news for both of us when I go back to see him next week."

J.R. asked, "Next week? I thought you weren't goin' to have to see him for three weeks."

Sue Ellen said, "Evidently, Dr. Chamberlain's nurse called here last night, and left a message for me that he wanted to see me for a follow-up visit in his office next week. So, we might not have to wait as long as you thought."

J.R. grinned at Sue Ellen, saying, "Hell, Darlin', this calls for a celebration. Are you feelin' up for a romantic evening for two?"

Sue Ellen said, "I might be. What did you have in mind?"

J.R. said, "We could have a nice quiet dinner here at Southfork, then you and I could take a leisurely walk to our spot by the tree, if you'd like?"

Sue Ellen intertwined her hands with J.R.'s and said, "I'd like that, J.R. I'd like that very much. I'm gonna go lie down, and I'll see you before you leave, alright?"

J.R. kissed Sue Ellen's cheek, and said, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Sue Ellen closed the door to the bathroom, and opened her armoire. She removed a night- gown, and slipped it over her head. She put her arms through the straps, and pulled the gown down over her body, watching the gown fall past her hips, and cover her legs. Sue Ellen walked over to the bed, and pulled back the bedcovers. She climbed into bed, leaned back against her pillow, and closed her eyes.

J.R. shaved his face, and applied aftershave to his skin. The sting of the ingredients in the aftershave was agonizingly brutal, as J.R.'s hands smoothed the aftershave lotion over his face. J.R. sprayed cologne in his hands, and swiped his hands over his chest, neck, face, and hair. J.R. removed the towel he wore around his waist, and stepped out of the bathroom to dress for his drive into Dallas.

J.R. walked into the bedroom to tell Sue Ellen that he was leaving. J.R. glanced at Sue Ellen; her back was toward him. He wondered if she was sleeping. He slowly stepped toward the bed, and leaned over to see if Sue Ellen was asleep.

Sue Ellen groggily murmured, "Don't worry, J.R. I'm not asleep, yet. Are you ready to leave?"

J.R. lowered his head, as Sue Ellen lifted her head for a kiss. J.R. placed his hand behind Sue Ellen's neck, and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. Sue Ellen softly moaned, as J.R. licked her lips with his tongue. The sensation of his tongue on her lips sent small jolts of electric current coursing through her. She shivered as he continued skillfully kissing her. J.R. kissed Sue Ellen with such fervor, ensuring that she understood that his kiss was meant for the moment, not for what might come next.

The gentle friction of J.R.'s mouth as it moved over Sue Ellen's lips was one of the greatest pleasures she would ever know. The tender wetness of skin on skin, their two mouths becoming one, the unyielding trust she had in J.R., as he concentrated his efforts on giving Sue Ellen pleasure, and enjoying the pleasure she gave him in return left her anxious for the next time their lips would meet.

J.R.'s tongue slowly slid over Sue Ellen's lips. She parted her lips for J.R., inviting him to explore her eager mouth. J.R. subtly edged his tongue over her lips, and then he gently bit at her lower lip with his teeth. Their tongues met in a symphony of sensual movements that left them both breathless, but ravenous for more.

J.R. pulled away from Sue Ellen, and murmured, "I won't be away for very long, Honey. I love you."

Sue Ellen dreamily gazed at J.R. and said, "I love you, and J.R., I'm sure I'll feel better by the time you get back."

Sue Ellen watched as J.R. closed the bedroom door. She waited until she no longer heard his footsteps in the hallway, before she climbed out of bed. Sue Ellen put on her robe, tying the sash around her waist, and opened the door. She peeked out into the hallway, before stepping into the hall. Sue Ellen walked down the hallway, and glanced into John Ross' bedroom. She wistfully smiled when she discovered that John Ross wasn't in his room.

Sue Ellen walked into John Ross' bedroom. She glanced around the room, running her fingers over the furnishings. She touched the Southern Methodist University banner that hung on the wall, across from his bed. She gazed at his soccer trophies on the rack of shelves on the other side of the room. She reached up to the top shelf on the rack, and removed John Ross' stuffed, musical teddy bear.

Sue Ellen left John Ross bedroom, still carrying the stuffed toy. She walked down the hallway and opened the door to the nursery. Memories of days and nights spend inside the nursery came flooding back to Sue Ellen. She absently walked around the room, remembering the first time she held John Ross in her arms, rocking him to sleep to soothe his crying.

Sue Ellen lowered her eyes to the stuffed toy she had been holding, and slumped to the floor as an incapacitating wave of emotion washed over her. Sue Ellen cried uncontrollably for the child she and J.R. would never know. She cried for the perfect life she wouldn't be able to cradle in her arms.

Sue Ellen cried for the gut-wrenching guilt she felt as she wondered if there wasn't something she could have done differently, perhaps, _somehow…? _

Countless tears streamed down Sue Ellen's' cheeks as she wept for her unborn baby's heartbeat that would have served as a reminder of the love she and J.R. had found together.

Sue Ellen wailed for the ten little fingers, and ten little toes she would never be able to kiss, and for the wispy soft hair on her baby's head that she wouldn't have the chance to brush.

Sue Ellen shed tears for _all_ of the mothers of the world whose unborn babies had been taken from them, finally understanding their incredible feelings of loss, and their inconsolable fears that they would never again feel whole.

J.R. pulled his Cadillac Allante' into the driveway at Southfork. The construction issues for his new offices building that he had to resolve with Randy went smoothly, allowing J.R. the opportunity to return home sooner than he had planned. He grinned as he welcomed the chance it would give him to surprise Sue Ellen. He looked out over the veranda, as he walked toward the house. He was hoping to find Sue Ellen sitting on a chaise, enjoying the fresh air.

J.R. walked inside the house, through the empty kitchen, and into the foyer. He peeked into the parlor, but the room was devoid of people. J.R. checked the notepad on the table next to the staircase, to see if there were any telephone messages for him, or Sue Ellen.

J.R. walked upstairs, and opened the door to his and Sue Ellen's bedroom. J.R. had every intention of waking Sue Ellen with an adoring kiss. His glee turned to a disappointment when he found the bedroom vacant, and Sue Ellen nowhere in sight.

J.R. called out, "Sue Ellen? I'm home. Honey? Where are you, Sugar?"

J.R. wondered where Sue Ellen could have gone? He looked outside to see if she might be sitting on the balcony. J.R. walked out of the room, to see if Sue Ellen might be in her old bedroom, or John Ross' room. J.R. started to worry when he didn't find Sue Ellen in John Ross' room. J.R. walked across the hallway, and knocked on Miss Ellie and Clayton's bedroom door.

J.R. nervously waited for a response. He turned away from the door as he concluded that Miss Ellie and Clayton must have gone somewhere. J.R. walked back down the hallway, to go back downstairs, when he heard the weak sound of someone crying as he walked past the door to the nursery.

J.R. muttered, "Oh no," as he turned the doorknob on the nursery door.

J.R. dropped to his knees when he found Sue Ellen lying on the floor of the nursery, clinging to John Ross' stuffed bear.

J.R. said, "Oh my God, Sue Ellen. Are you hurt? What the hell happened?"

Sue Ellen continued sobbing, as J.R. lifted her into his arms, and carried her back to their bedroom. J.R. gently placed Sue Ellen on top of the mattress, as he reached for a tissue to wipe away her tears. J.R. searched Sue Ellen's eyes for some indication that she was aware of his presence. Sue Ellen's eyes were glassy; they seemed to have lost all of their sparkle.

J.R. gently shook Sue Ellen's shoulders, begging her to talk to him. Sue Ellen turned her head to look at J.R.

Sue Ellen asked, "What have I done, J.R.? Where did I go wrong?"

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen into his arms, and said, "No one is to blame for what happened, Sue Ellen. Not you, not me, not even the baby. Dr. Chamberlain said there wasn't anything that could have been done to save our baby. You can't go on like this, Honey."

Sue Ellen put her arms around J.R.'s neck, as her body trembled with each intake of breath. J.R. reached for the telephone, and dialed information. He asked for the telephone number for Dallas Memorial Hospital. The operator put J.R.'s call through to the PBX operator at the hospital.

J.R. asked to speak with Dr. Aaron Chamberlain.

The PBX operator instructed J.R. to wait, while she transferred his call.

Dr. Chamberlains' receptionist answered the phone, "Good Morning, Dr. Chamberlain's office. How may I help you?"

J.R. said, "This is J.R. Ewing, my wife Sue Ellen is one of the doctor's patients. Is the doctor available?"

The receptionist replied, "You're in luck, Mr. Ewing, one moment, please?"

Dr. Aaron Chamberlain accepted the telephone from his receptionist, and asked, "Good Morning, J.R.? Is something wrong?"

J.R. said, "Yes, there is. Sue Ellen isn't handling her emotions very well at all. She's practically hysterical. I can't get her to stop crying. I'm damn near ready to take her to the Emergency Room just to get her something to calm her down."

Dr. Chamberlain said, "Bring her in, J.R. I'll be waiting for you in the E.R."

J.R. lifted Sue Ellen off of the bed, and walked out of their bedroom…


	14. Camelot, Part 14

Return to Camelot

Part 14

J.R.'s car careened into the parking lot at Dallas Memorial Hospital. Sue Ellen adamantly protested J.R.'s efforts to get her medical attention for her overwrought emotional state. J.R. walked around to the passenger side of the car to open the door for Sue Ellen. Dr. Chamberlain was waiting by the Emergency Room entrance to the hospital with a wheelchair for Sue Ellen.

Dr. Chamberlain held open the passenger door of J.R.'s car, while J.R. tried to extract a semi-conscious Sue Ellen from the car.

Sue Ellen mumbled incoherently, "No…I'm not goin' back in there, J.R. _Please_, don't make me? I just want to go home."

J.R. silently pleaded with Dr. Chamberlain for help.

Dr. Chamberlain instructed an orderly to take the wheelchair back into the ER, and exchange it for a gurney. Sue Ellen drifted in an out of consciousness, as she was placed on the gurney, and wheeled into the Emergency Room.

Dr. Chamberlain had a great deal of experience with post-partum depression cases, including women who had suffered from PPD after suffering a miscarriage or, in Sue Ellen's case; an ectopic pregnancy. Dr. Chamberlain had prepared a syringe containing one and a quarter cubic-centiliters of Methotrexate to help eliminate the possibility of continued fetal cell growth.

J.R. asked, "Is she gonna be okay, Doc?"

Dr. Chamberlain queried, "Do you know if Sue Ellen has ingested any pain medication?"

J.R. replied, "I have no idea. I came back to the house and found her lyin' on the floor in the nursery, clutching one of our son's old baby toys."

Dr. Chamberlain ordered blood and urine samples from Sue Ellen, as well as a dose of Valium to calm her nerves. J.R. nervously held Sue Ellen's hand as she lay on the gurney. An ER nurse walked into the room, and closed the privacy curtain, while she inserted a catheter inside Sue Ellen. Moments later, a phlebotomist from the hospital lab drew blood samples from Sue Ellen's arm.

J.R. tried to stay out of the way of the ER staff as they followed Dr. Chamberlain's instructions. J.R. occasionally wiped at Sue Ellen's eyes with a tissue, as tears rolled down the sides of her face. Sue Ellen quickly succumbed to the Valium, as her eyes closed, and she fell asleep.

J.R. lowered his head next to Sue Ellen's ear, and whispered, "Sue Ellen? You've got to stay with me, Sugar. You've got to help the doctor help you."

Dr. Chamberlain came back into the room almost fifteen minutes later, and said; "The urinalysis didn't show any indications of pain medication in Sue Ellen's system. How long had she been so despondent?"

J.R. shrugged his shoulders, never once shifting his gaze away from Sue Ellen, and said, "She's been sleepin' a lot, but you said that she probably would. She was fine when I left to go into Dallas to take care of some business this morning. Sue Ellen said that she had a headache, but emotionally, she _seemed _fine. I just don't understand what happened"

Dr. Chamberlain calmly asked, "J.R.? Was this Sue Ellen's first miscarriage?"

J.R.'s features dimmed, as he said, "No, she had a miscarriage almost eleven years ago. A passing car accidentally hit her. She didn't…I mean, _we_ didn't know that she was pregnant then, either."

Dr. Chamberlain said, "I'm glad that you called me, J.R. It appears that Sue Ellen might be suffering from post-partum depression."

J.R. asked, "Isn't that what some women go through after givin' birth?"

Dr. Chamberlain replied, "Yes, it is, but in certain cases, where the pregnancy hormones have a tendency to stay in the mother's system, PPD can wreak havoc with a woman's emotions."

J.R. quietly asked, "Isn't there something you can do to help her? It's killin' me seein' her like this. I can't seem to be able to reach her."

Dr. Chamberlain said, "Well, there are some options available to help Sue Ellen. First, I could start her on estrogen therapy, in certain cases, hormonal therapy has proven to be extremely effective."

J.R. asked, "What other options are there?"

Dr. Chamberlain said, "I could prescribe anti-depressants. Has Sue Ellen ever taken anti-depressants? I wish I had access to her medial records. I'd be better prepared to help the situation."

J.R. said, "I'm fairly sure that her medical records are still in London."

Dr. Chamberlain flashed J.R. an inquisitive glance, and asked, "London? I thought you lived in Braddock County?"

J.R. said, "I do…uh, we do, but Sue Ellen moved to England after our divorce?"

Dr. Chamberlain asked, "You're remarried then?"

J.R. replied, "No, we're livin' together. We have talked about gettin' remarried, but I want to wait until we can resume…uh, you know."

Dr. Chamberlain said, "Oh, yes. I understand."

Dr. Chamberlain continued, "J.R.? Has Sue Ellen ever seen a psychiatrist for depression, or has she received any other forms of psychological counseling?"

J.R. regretfully said, "Yes, right after our son was born. Those were difficult times for both of us."

J.R. persisted, "While I'm answerin' all of your questions, what in the hell are you gonna do to help her, for God's sake?"

Dr. Chamberlain understood J.R.'s frustration, but said, "I need to know one more thing about Sue Ellen's medical history, before I can continue treatment; has Sue Ellen _ever _had a substance abuse problem?"

J.R. frowned, and said, "Yes, Sue Ellen had a drinking problem. I blame myself for that. I wasn't a very dutiful husband when we were married. Our relationship has changed. We've changed. I love Sue Ellen more than I could imagine was possible, and there's nothin' I wouldn't do to help her and make her life better."

Dr. Chamberlain touched J.R.'s shoulder, and said, "We'll start Sue Ellen on estrogen therapy. That, and the Methotrexate should alleviate the majority of her emotional issues. Unfortunately, Sue Ellen may still be at risk for post-traumatic stress disorder."

J.R. lifted his hands to his face, as he exasperatedly ran his hands over his face, and then through his hair.

Dr. Chamberlain said, "J.R., Sue Ellen is a strong woman. I firmly believe that with your help, and the therapy I've prescribed, she'll be feeling better, physically _and_ emotionally in a week or two."

J.R. huskily asked, "When can we resume our, um…physical relationship?"

Dr. Chamberlain smirked at J.R., and said, "I take it you and Sue Ellen have an active sex life?"

J.R. folded his arms across his chest, and defensively growled, "Yes, not that that's any of _your_ business..."

Dr. Chamberlain said, "Tell you what, J.R. why don't we see how Sue Ellen is healing after the follow-up exam I have scheduled for her for next week, in addition to how effective the estrogen therapy is working for her depression, and we'll take it from there, alright?"

J.R. pondered Dr. Chamberlains' suggestion. He exhaled as his insecurities, and feelings of hopelessness and helplessness turned to feelings of relief, and positive expectations.

Dr. Chamberlain told J.R. to wait in the room with Sue Ellen while he called in a prescription for estrogen therapy for Sue Ellen to the hospital pharmacy.

J.R. lowered his head and softly kissed Sue Ellen's forehead.

J.R. ran his fingers through Sue Ellen's hair, as he quietly spoke, "God, Sugar. I never expected anything like this to happen to you. I shouldn't have gone into Dallas this morning to talk with Randy. I'm so sorry, Honey. When you pull through this, I'll make it up to you, _somehow_. I'll spend the rest of my life makin' this up to you, I swear it."

Dr. Chamberlain returned with some informational pamphlets about post-partum depression for J.R. to read while the Valium he had given to Sue Ellen left her system. The doctor also handed J.R. a container of estrogen tablets for Sue Ellen to take until her follow-up visit with him, next week.

J.R. asked, "Will she have to stay here overnight?"

Dr. Chamberlain said, "No, you can take Sue Ellen home, J.R. I _would_ advise you to keep a close eye on her, though, just to make sure that her depressive symptoms don't get any worse."

J.R. clasped Dr. Chamberlain's hands, and said, "Thank you, doctor. Thank you for everything you've done for Sue Ellen, and for us."

Dr. Chamberlain smiled, and said, "Keep me posted if there's any change in her condition, J.R. I'd also like you to accompany Sue Ellen to her follow-up visit with me next week, if that's at all possible?"

J.R. smiled, and said, "I will, Dr. Chamberlain, and I'll be there next week, right by her side. You can count on it."

Dr. Chamberlain had an orderly wheel Sue Ellen's gurney outside to J.R.'s car. J.R. carefully lifted Sue Ellen into his arms, as the orderly opened the passenger door, and held it open while J.R. gently placed Sue Ellen inside of his car. J.R. reclined the passenger seat of his car, and fastened the seat restraint across Sue Ellen's chest.

The orderly wheeled the gurney back into the emergency room, while J.R. walked around the car to the driver's side, and climbed into the car. J.R. placed the key into the ignition and started the engine. He glanced over his right shoulder, as he backed the car out of the parking stall.

J.R. shifted the transmission into drive, as he drove his car out of the hospital parking lot.

J.R. placed his hand over Sue Ellen's knee, and said, "You're gonna be fine, Sugar. I'll never let anything like this happen to you again."

J.R. parked his car in the driveway at Southfork. Bobby walked across the veranda to see where J.R. and Sue Ellen had been.

J.R. asked, "I'm glad you're here, Bobby. Will you hold this door open for me while I get Sue Ellen out of the car?"

Bobby said, "Of course, J.R. What happened to Sue Ellen? Is she alright?"

J.R. lifted Sue Ellen into his arms, and quickly carried her into the house. Bobby closed the car door, as he walked across the veranda, and followed J.R. inside the house.

John Ross raced down the stairs, and nervously asked, "Daddy, what happened to Mamma?"

Clayton and Miss Ellie walked into he foyer from the parlor. They were equally curious about what had happened to Sue Ellen.

J.R. said, "Let me get Sue Ellen upstairs, and put her to bed, and then I'll explain everything."

J.R. carried Sue Ellen upstairs, and into their bedroom. He lowered Sue Ellen on top of the mattress, and untied her robe. J.R. lifted Sue Ellen's torso into his arms, as he removed her robe, then he laid her back down on the bed, lifting her head to the pillow.

J.R. adoringly gazed at Sue Ellen, and whispered, "I love you, Sugar. I love you more than I ever imagined I could. I'm here to help you, Honey. I'll never leave you when you need me again, _ever_."

A single tear fell from J.R.'s eye onto his cheek, as he lovingly held Sue Ellen's hand in his. He brushed at a stray lock of Sue Ellen's hair with his fingers, and deftly tucked it behind her ear. J.R. wiped at the tear as it slid down his cheek, then he heavily sighed.

J.R. lifted Sue Ellen's hand to his lips, and delicately kissed her fingers.

J.R. lowered Sue Ellen's hand to her side, before covering her with the sheets, and the bedcovers. J.R. arose from the bed, and walked across the room, toward the bedroom door.

J.R. left the bedroom door open, as he glanced over his shoulder at Sue Ellen's sleeping form.

J.R. pensively smiled, as he started to walk away from the door, to go downstairs, and explain what had happened to Sue Ellen to the rest of the family…


	15. Camelot, Part 15

Return to Camelot

Part 15

J.R. rolled over in bed and reached for Sue Ellen. The sheets were warm from where her body had been, but Sue Ellen wasn't in bed. J.R. opened his eyes to discover Sue Ellen standing in the bedroom, gazing out the window. The sunlight filtering through the windowpanes highlighted Sue Ellen's lithe silhouette through the sheer fabric of her nightgown.

J.R.'s eyes sensually traced the outline of Sue Ellen's body through the gossamer fabric of her gown. God, she was devastatingly beautiful, he thought. J.R. wanted to feel Sue Ellen's body next to his. He wanted to take pleasure in the way he felt when she touched him, causing all of the hairs on his arms and legs to stand at attention.

Sue Ellen felt J.R.'s penetrating stare and turned her head over her shoulder. She coyly smiled at J.R., as she ran her hands over her bare arms. J.R. threw the covers off of him, and climbed out of bed. He walked around the bed, and stood behind Sue Ellen. J.R. lifted his hands to Sue Ellen's arms, and moved his head closer to hers.

J.R. kissed Sue Ellen's ear, slowly moving his mouth against her supple skin, as his lips blazed a trail from her ear to her neck. Sue Ellen breathlessly sighed when J.R. pulled her into his arms.

Sue Ellen spoke, "J.R.? I…I want to apologize for yesterday. I had no right to make you worry the way I did…"

J.R. whispered, "Shh, Darlin'. I'm ready to move forward with our lives. I'm not interested in a history lesson. The only things that matter is that we're together, and that you're gonna get better."

Sue Ellen slowly turned around in J.R.'s arms, and lifted her hands to his chest. The morning light danced off the silver-grey hairs on his chest. Sue Ellen ran her fingers over the span of his broad chest, inhaling the restrained aroma of J.R.'s cologne that lingered from the day before.

Sue Ellen lifted her eyes, languidly staring at J.R.'s mouth. His lips were moist and she longed to feel them pressed against her mouth. Sue Ellen inhaled deeply, forcing the tension she felt from her emotional breakdown out of her neck and shoulders. She put her arms around J.R., gently sliding her fingers over the skin on his neck.

Sue Ellen moved her head closer to J.R.'s face. She closed her eyes, as she kissed J.R.'s lips, gently opening her mouth. Sue Ellen softly nudged J.R.'s mouth open with her tongue. She effortlessly moved her tongue inside J.R.'s mouth, playfully touching his tongue. Sue Ellen sensually moved her mouth against J.R.'s warm, inviting lips.

J.R. swallowed, as his lips rallied Sue Ellen's passionate kiss. J.R. pulled her closer to his chest, aching for the feel of her velvety soft skin on his. J.R.'s slid his hands over Sue Ellen's slender waist, to the swell of her hips. J.R. pushed Sue Ellen's tongue back inside her mouth, as his tongue mimicked her intensely erotic maneuvers.

J.R. lifted his hands to Sue Ellen's face, kissing her long and deeply, but ever so elusively. He visualized the thousands of nerve endings on every square inch of her tongue and her lips, knowing that the slightest increase or decrease in pressure would make a lasting impression. J.R. pressed his palm to the back of Sue Ellen's neck, sliding his hand up her neck, and through her hair.

Sue Ellen stepped closer to J.R., as he lowered his hand to her ribs, just below her breast. J.R. ran his tongue over Sue Ellen's lips, sucking her lips into his mouth. He released her lower lip, and then gently nibbled at her bottom lip with his teeth.

J.R.'s tongue slid over Sue Ellen's lips in an incredibly sexy, powerfully metaphorical way, sending shivers coursing through her body as if she were caught off-guard by a sudden windstorm.

Sue Ellen's breaths were coming hard and fast when J.R. released her. She lifted her gaze to meet his eyes, inhaling sharply when her focus met his impassioned stare.

J.R. huskily growled, "That's the most fun I've ever had with my clothes on, Sugar."

Sue Ellen giggled at J.R.'s comment. He was absolutely right, she mused. The tiny hairs on Sue Ellen's arms were standing on end, sensitized by his highly seductive, yet effortless assault on her lips, her tongue and her senses.

Sue Ellen hoarsely whispered, "God, I want you, J.R. I can't stand not bein' able to make love to you. I want you so badly it hurts."

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen's head down to his shoulder, as he ran his hand over her hair. J.R.'s provocation was evident to both him and Sue Ellen, as he drew her closer to him. Sue Ellen felt J.R.'s rapid heartbeat pounding in his chest, as their bodies connected.

J.R. said, "I know, Honey. I feel the same way. I think about makin' love to you every time I look at you."

Sue Ellen kissed the side of J.R.'s neck, as she said, "Thank you for takin' care of me yesterday. I know I was bein' difficult, and you felt like you couldn't reach me, but I knew you were there for me. I love you for that, J.R."

J.R. lifted Sue Ellen's chin, eager to see her eyes. Sue Ellen's breath caught in her throat as she met J.R.'s fixed gaze.

J.R. said, "I love you, Sue Ellen. I'll never let anything bad happen to you, ever again. I swear it."

Sue Ellen's eyes misted over. She knew without a doubt that J.R. truly meant what he had said.

Sue Ellen restrained her emotions long enough to say, "I'm starvin'. Are you hungry, Darlin'?"

J.R. flashed Sue Ellen a fiendish grin, saying, "Yeah, but not for food…"

Sue Ellen and J.R. showered and dressed to go downstairs for their morning repast. John Ross stepped toward them as they walked down the hallway.

Sue Ellen held out her arms to John Ross, inviting him into her embrace.

John Ross hugged Sue Ellen, as she kissed the side of his head.

John Ross asked, "How are you feeling, Mamma?"

Sue Ellen cupped John Ross chin in her hand, and said, "Much better, Sweetheart. Thank you for asking. I don't know what I'd do without my two favorite men in my life."

J.R. grinned, and winked at Sue Ellen. She leaned forward and kissed John Ross' forehead.

Miss Ellie and Teresa had prepared breakfast, and arranged tables for the food on the veranda at Southfork.

Bobby smiled when he saw J.R. and Sue Ellen step outside.

J.R. said, "Mornin', Bob."

Bobby replied, "Good morning, J.R. 'Morning, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen said, "Good Mornin', everyone."

Miss Ellie turned around and smiled at Sue Ellen, saying, "Sue Ellen, you look wonderful. How are you feeling?"

Sue Ellen reached for J.R.'s hand and said, "I'm feelin' much better, thank you, Miss Ellie. I'm sorry to have caused y'all to worry."

Clayton, said, "You don't have to apologize, Sue Ellen. I think I speak for the entire family when I say that we're just glad that you're here with us."

Sue Ellen hugged Clayton, and kissed his cheek.

Christopher stepped toward Sue Ellen, taking her hand in his and said, "You look real pretty today, Aunt Sue Ellen. I've missed you."

Sue Ellen reached out for Christopher, and hugged him to her, saying, "Oh, Sweetheart, thank you very much. I missed you, too, Christopher."

J.R. and Sue Ellen enjoyed a leisurely walk around the inner perimeter of the ranch. Sue Ellen tightly held J.R.'s hand, savoring the feeling of safety, and security his touch instilled in her. J.R. carefully studied Sue Ellen, as her eyes scanned the summer sky.

Sue Ellen stopped walking, and turned her head toward J.R.

J.R. asked, "Is anything the matter, Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen smiled and shook her head, 'no.' She leaned back against one of the interior fence rails, and reached for J.R.'s hands.

Sue Ellen softly spoke, "I owe you my life, J.R."

J.R. lifted his finger to her lips, silencing her words, as he moved closer to her for a kiss. J.R.'s mouth lingered over her lips, softly brushing against her. Sue Ellen audibly sighed, as she felt J.R.'s tongue touching her lips. Sue Ellen opened her mouth to J.R. as his tongue languorously moved in and out of her mouth.

J.R. pulled away from Sue Ellen, saying, "I'm the one who should feel indebted to you, Sugar. You gave me my life back when you came home from London. You changed me, and you changed my life. I'm a better man because of you."

Sue Ellen lifted her fingers to the snaps on J.R.'s crisp, white, western shirt. She ran her fingers over the Mother of Pearl snap closures of his shirt. Sue Ellen closed her eyes, as she inhaled, savoring the exquisite, yet heady aroma of his clean-scented cologne.

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R. as she said, "You have given me so much to be thankful for, J.R. I want to marry you as soon as Dr. Chamberlain gives me a clean bill of health. I want to grow old with you, so we can watch our grandchildren play in the pool, and noisily run through the house."

J.R. leaned forward and tenderly kissed Sue Ellen's forehead.

Sue Ellen gazed at J.R. through half-closed eyes, saying, "I love you so very much, J.R."

J.R. breathlessly said, "God, I love you, Sugar. I hope you know how much I need you and want you in my life. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sue Ellen ran her tongue over J.R.'s lips, and then said, "I'm here to stay, J.R. With any luck, you'll never have to find out what your life will be like without me."

J.R. enthusiastically hugged Sue Ellen to his chest, firmly wrapping his arms around her. Sue Ellen reached her arms behind J.R.'s back, caressing his shoulders with her hands. J.R. removed his Stetson, and jokingly placed it on Sue Ellen's head.

Sue Ellen pulled J.R.'s hat down over her head, and asked, "How do I look?"

J.R. leered at Sue Ellen, saying, "Good enough to eat, lucky for you I'm stuffed from eatin' breakfast."

J.R. playfully slugged J.R.'s arm, and said, "J.R. Ewin', you are incorrigible."

J.R. laughed, and said, "I know, that's just one of the millions of things you love about me, Honey."

Sue Ellen grinned at J.R., and said, "You're also very humble."

J.R. said, "That's _your _fault, Sugar. You keep tellin' me how good I am, I can't help it if I've started believin' you."

Sue Ellen invited J.R. to sit with her underneath the shade of the giant Elm tree across from the horse stables.

J.R. knelt on the ground in front of the tree, and asked, "Why don't you lay your head in my lap, Honey?"

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R., and said, "That's the best offer I've had all day."

J.R. leaned his back against the trunk of the tree, as he ran his fingers through Sue Ellen's hair. Sue Ellen closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax, and enjoy J.R.'s skilled touch. J.R. lovingly watched Sue Ellen, as she fell asleep in his arms underneath the shade of the Elm tree in the mid-morning breeze…


	16. Camelot, Part 16

Return to Camelot

Part 16

"Sue Ellen?"

"Sue Ellen, wake up, Honey. It's gettin' late," J.R. said, as he lightly touched Sue Ellen's cheek.

Sue Ellen lifted her head, dazed and confused for a moment, until she remembered that she had fallen asleep with her head on J.R.'s lap as they sat underneath the Elm tree across from the horse stables in the interior perimeter of Southfork Ranch.

Sue Ellen sat up and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. She turned her head over her shoulder, and shyly smiled at J.R.

J.R. touched Sue Ellen's arm, and asked, "Are you okay, Sugar? You've been asleep for quite a while."

Sue Ellen nodded her head, 'yes', and then she asked, "What time is it, J.R.?"

J.R. lifted his arm, and glanced at his wristwatch, saying, "It's almost two o'clock."

Sue Ellen asked, "Why didn't you wake me? I never intended to sleep that long."

J.R. leaned in closer to Sue Ellen, and said, "I didn't wake you for a lot of reasons, the most important bein' you need your rest."

Sue Ellen grumbled, "Humph, what are some of the other reasons?"

J.R. chuckled, and said, "Well, let's see…you're absolutely gorgeous when you're asleep. I love to watch you sleeping. I enjoyed watching the wind blow your hair about your head. Umm…I can stare at you without you tellin' me to stop. The list goes on for miles, Honey."

Sue Ellen reached her hand out and touched J.R.'s chin. J.R. moved closer to Sue Ellen, as their heads came together for a slow, leisurely kiss. J.R. deepened his kiss, gauging Sue Ellen's response.

J.R. gradually increased the tempo of his kiss, as his tongue caressed Sue Ellen's pliant lips. Sue Ellen kissed the corners of J.R.'s mouth, and then used her tongue more assertively, as she parted J.R.'s lips, and invaded his mouth. J.R. moaned as Sue Ellen's tongue danced inside his mouth, her touch reaching his very soul.

J.R. pulled away from Sue Ellen, before allowing himself to get carried away by the intimacy of her kiss.

Sue Ellen flashed J.R. a knowing grin. Just because she and J.R. couldn't have sex, didn't mean she couldn't torment and tease him, she mused. Sue Ellen's grin wasn't lost on J.R. He knew Sue Ellen better than she realized. J.R. smirked at Sue Ellen, fully comprehending that she took great joy in seductively teasing him. J.R. hoped that Sue Ellen felt the same when it was his turn to torture her.

J.R. arose from the ground, and held out his hands to help Sue Ellen to her feet.

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R. as their eyes met. Sue Ellen's breath caught in her throat. Her skin felt as if it would burn from the heat radiating from J.R.'s penetrating gaze. The look her gave her told her that nothing else mattered but the moment, and there were no other people who mattered, aside from the two of them.

Sue Ellen whispered, "Uh…I guess we'd better head back to the house."

J.R. quickly pulled Sue Ellen into his arms, her body connected with his chest.

J.R.'s hands fell to Sue Ellen's waist, as his mouth voraciously sought her lips. Sue Ellen lifted her head when she felt the pressure of J.R.'s lips against her own. J.R. concentrated his efforts to try to see inside Sue Ellen's mind. He wanted to fully understand her reaction to his kiss; he wanted to make a connection with her in such a way that she would be forever his.

Sue Ellen pulled away from J.R.'s kiss to catch her breath. J.R. leered at Sue Ellen, pleased with his innate ability to take her breath away.

Sue Ellen muttered, "You're pretty proud of yourself, aren't you, J.R.?"

J.R. laughed, and batted his eyelashes at Sue Ellen, feigning innocence, and asked, "Who? Me?"

Sue Ellen playfully slugged J.R.'s chest, as she reached for his hand to walk back to the house. J.R. placed his Stetson on his head, as he and Sue Ellen headed in the direction of the house. A sudden gust of wind blew J.R.'s Stetson off of his head, causing Sue Ellen to laugh out loud as J.R. attempted to hurdle over the fence in an effort to retrieve his cowboy hat.

J.R. raced after his wayward Stetson, as Sue Ellen enjoyed the ongoing spectacle of J.R. coming within inches of reaching for the brim of his hat, only to be defeated, as another gust of wind would blow the hat out of his reach. J.R. lunged at his hat, tripped, and fell flat on his face.

J.R. cursed, "Damn it!"

Sue Ellen had to lean against a fence rail for support. She was laughing so hard tears ran down her cheeks.

Sue Ellen said, "I'm sorry, J.R. I don't mean to laugh, but you should have seen yourself."

J.R. turned his head and glared at Sue Ellen. His irritation quickly turned to joy upon seeing Sue Ellen laughing heartily for the first time since before the Oil Barons' Ball. J.R. enjoyed the sound of Sue Ellen's laughter. He had always appreciated her sense of humor. He enjoyed it now more than ever; the unfortunate loss of their unborn child had drawn them closer together.

J.R. made a grandiose, last-ditch attempt to reach for his Stetson before it landed in a pile of horse manure. Sue Ellen covered her mouth with her hands, silently encouraging J.R.'s efforts, before his cowboy hat might potentially meet its unfortunate, unparalleled, and untimely fate.

J.R. shouted, "Gotcha!" as he grabbed the brim of his Stetson between his thumb and forefinger, a mere fraction of an inch away from the horse manure.

Sue Ellen said, "Nice catch, Darlin'."

J.R. rose to his feet. His white, western shirt was covered with dirt and grass stains. The legs of his jeans were muddy, and he had dirt stains on his face. Sue Ellen turned away from J.R. She didn't want him to see her laughing at how pitiful he looked.

J.R. sarcastically asked, "What do you find so amusin', Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen tried in vain to stifle her laughter, as she managed to say, "Oh my God, you should see yourself, J.R. You are dirt and grass from head to toe."

J.R. glanced down at his shirt, and his jeans. Sue Ellen was right. He was filthy.

J.R. slapped his hands against his shirt, trying to brush away the dirt and grass. The more he brushed at his shirt with his hands, the more of a mess he made.

Sue Ellen sighed and said, "Stop it, J.R.…it hurts to laugh so hard."

J.R. shrugged his shoulders, "I'm makin' it worse, huh?"

Sue Ellen sputtered, "Yes, you are."

Sue Ellen gratefully smiled at J.R.'s obvious attempt at making her laugh. J.R. joyfully watched Sue Ellen's face, memorizing her expression. Her eyes were shining and bright. The green and gold flecks in her hazel eyes appeared to dance in the afternoon sunlight.

J.R. climbed over the fence rail, and reached for Sue Ellen's hand. Sue Ellen shied away from J.R., not wanting to get dirty. J.R. flashed Sue Ellen a wicked grin, as he quickly pulled her into his arms, covering her sundress with dirt and grass.

Sue Ellen gasped, and shrieked, "J.R. Ewin', look what you've done to me."

J.R. hungrily kissed Sue Ellen, silencing any further complaints she might have about his sharing the proverbial wealth of dirt and grass. Sue Ellen lifted her hands to J.R.'s shoulders, as she met his kiss with her own escalating need. J.R.'s hands roamed all over Sue Ellen's back.

Sue Ellen stiffened as the passion from J.R.'s practiced touch struck a familiar chord on the bare skin of her back. J.R. whispered Sue Ellen's name into her mouth, as their tongues connected. Sue Ellen leaned against J.R.'s chest, her legs were weak, and she shivered in his arms.

J.R. pulled away from Sue Ellen and huskily said, "You're probably right, Sugar. We'd better get goin' back to the house."

J.R. and Sue Ellen stopped outside the patio door to try and remove as much grass and dirt from their clothes as they possibly could. They didn't want to make a mess in the kitchen. J.R. had incurred the wrath of Miss Ellie for tracking dirt into the house as a child; he didn't want to incur her wrath as an adult.

Miss Ellie glanced up from the cross-stitch pattern that she was working on as she sat at the kitchen table.

Miss Ellie frowned when she noticed the dirt and grass stains on J.R. and Sue Ellen's clothing, and asked, "What on earth happened to the both of you?"

J.R. laughed and said, "Well, it's funny you should ask that, Mamma. Uh, tell her, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen punched J.R.'s arm, and said, "Oh, no you don't, J.R.; you're the one who dove into the pasture chasing after your cowboy hat."

J.R. laughed, and said, "Excuse us, Mamma. We're gonna go upstairs and take a shower. Then we'll change our clothes for dinner."

Miss Ellie grinned as she watched J.R. and Sue Ellen leave the room. It warmed her heart to see how well they were getting along, and she was thrilled that Sue Ellen appeared to be feeling better. Sue Ellen was smiling, and that suited Miss Ellie fine.

J.R. closed the bedroom door behind him, just as Sue Ellen started to untie the straps on her sundress. J.R. bridged the distance between him and Sue Ellen with one long stride, as he offered to help her remove her dress. Sue Ellen turned her head, and gazed at J.R. over her shoulder. J.R. quickly untied Sue Ellen's shoulder straps, then lowered his hands to unlace the back of her sundress.

J.R. moved his hands inside the bodice of Sue Ellen's dress, stopping at her stomach, and pulled her into his arms. Sue Ellen exhaled as J.R. drew her to him. Sue Ellen tilted her head to allow J.R. better access to her neck. J.R. gently bit at the skin at the base of Sue Ellen's neck, inhaling the sensual aroma of her soft, delicately perfumed skin.

Sue Ellen murmured, "God, I want you, J.R."

J.R. hoarsely growled, "I want you, too, Sugar. Not bein' able to make love to you whenever, and wherever is gonna be the death of me."

Sue Ellen turned around to face J.R. She lifted her hands to the sides of his face and slowly pulled him close to her. She gingerly caressed J.R.'s lips with her tongue. J.R. licked Sue Ellen's teeth with the tip of his tongue in an enthusiastic response to her touch.

Sue Ellen pulled her head away, pausing as she continued to tease J.R.

J.R. gave Sue Ellen a puzzled look.

Sue Ellen grinned at J.R., and said, "I love kissing you. Do you know that?"

J.R. flashed Sue Ellen a petulant stare, saying, "You mean you love teasin' me, don't you?"

Sue Ellen said, "J.R., havin' to wait until we can make love is just as difficult for me as it is for you."

J.R. growled, "Oh, I doubt that, Sugar. I can't remember the last time I actually took a hot shower."

Sue Ellen said, "Come on, J.R. It can't be _that_ bad."

J.R. said, "It's worse than bad. I look at you and I get aroused. I can't begin to tell you what seein' you undressed does to me"

Sue Ellen smirked at J.R. She was secretly delighted to learn that J.R. wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Sue Ellen leaned forward and kissed the tip of J.R.'s nose, saying, "Oh, my poor Darlin'. Is there anything I can do to make this easier for you?"

J.R. nodded his head, 'yes', once again pulling Sue Ellen into his embrace…


	17. Camelot, Part 17

Return to Camelot

Part 17

Sue Ellen managed her time during the remaining days before her post-operative follow-up examination with Dr. Chamberlain by surrounding herself with countless volumes of information about the Oil industry. She immersed herself in learning everything there was to learn about the oil business.

Sue Ellen read discussion after discussion about oil industry basics, and then she studied OPEC and other international rules and regulations pertaining to drilling rights, as well as ongoing environmental issues.

J.R. walked into the den and smiled when he saw Sue Ellen readily browsing through stacks of oil industry literature. Sue Ellen was oblivious to J.R.'s adoring gaze; she was too deeply caught up in her studies to notice anything, until J.R. reached across the desk and touched her hand.

Sue Ellen looked up from her reading materials and quickly closed the cover of one of the binders containing the papers she had been reading. She didn't want J.R. to know that she had taken an active interest in his offer for her to join him in his new business venture as a full-time partner.

The rapid speed at which Sue Ellen closed the cover on the binder startled J.R., simultaneously sparking his curiosity. J.R. raised his eyebrow as he watched Sue Ellen push aside the rest of the papers she had strewn about the desk.

J.R. reached for the binder as Sue Ellen arose from he chair, saying, "How would you like to join me for lunch, Darlin'?"

J.R. smirked at Sue Ellen and asked, "What are you readin', Sugar?"

Sue Ellen quickly thought of an honest but evasive response, "Just some industrial reports."

J.R. grinned, "Good answer, Sue Ellen," he mused, knowing she wasn't being completely honest with him. J.R. concluded that he would let Sue Ellen reveal her little secret when the time was right, secretly hoping that Sue Ellen was indeed exploring his suggestion that she sells Valentine Lingerie, and become an equal business partner in his new company.

Sue Ellen walked out from behind the desk and reached for J.R.'s hand. She wanted to drive in Dallas for lunch, eager to get out of the house for a while, in addition to the fact that the drive into the city would provide a opportune diversion to get J.R.'s mind away from catching her gathering information about the oil business.

J.R. held out his hand as Sue Ellen stopped by his side.

Sue Ellen gleefully asked, "How would you like to have lunch in Dallas with the love of your life?"

J.R. flashed Sue Ellen a devious grin, asking, "Who might that be?"

Sue Ellen playfully glared at J.R., knowing that he was teasing her and sardonically said, "Well, it sure as hell isn't Marilee Stone, if that's whom you meant."

J.R. put his arm around Sue Ellen's waist and pulled her to him for a kiss. Sue Ellen touched the side of J.R.'s neck with her hand as she leaned in to him to intensify his kiss.

J.R.'s kiss conveyed to Sue Ellen his innermost desires for her. J.R.'s kiss revealed his deepest and most heartfelt feelings and emotions that went beyond words.

Sue Ellen sighed as J.R.'s lips increased their seductive pressure on her mouth. J.R. turned his head to better reach her mouth. J.R.'s hands moved to the small of Sue Ellen's back. J.R. had elevated his kiss to an art form, sweeping Sue Ellen's thoughts of lunch out of her mind, instilling thoughts of passion in its place.

Sue Ellen pulled away from J.R. out of breath, but not wanting for his kiss to end, she reluctantly said, "Umm…what about lunch, J.R.?"

J.R. grinned at Sue Ellen, sharing her take on ending the kiss, and asked, "Where would you like to go?"

Sue Ellen said, "Surprise me."

J.R. said, "Alright, but you're gonna want to change into more suitable attire."

Sue Ellen glanced down at her satin lounge pajamas, laughing as she said, "You're absolutely right, Darlin'. Give me about fifteen minutes to change my clothes and put on a little make-up."

J.R. smiled, and said, "I'll be waitin' for you, Honey. Don't take too long, I'm gettin' hungry."

J.R. watched as Sue Ellen left the den to go upstairs and change her clothes. J.R. sat on the edge of the desk, resisting the compelling urge he had to rifle through Sue Ellen's papers to see what she had been reading. J.R. glanced down at a magazine publication for Oil Industry insiders.

"So, I was right all along, Sue Ellen _was _readin' about the oil business." J.R. said aloud as his suspicions were confirmed.

J.R. started to whistle a familiar tune as he walked out of the den to wait for Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom as J.R. walked into the room. Sue Ellen looked resplendent in a simple pale yellow sheath and a pair of sandals. Her hair was pulled back, and pinned into an informal chignon. Wayward strands of wavy blond hair splayed about her face, drawing attention to her immense hazel eyes.

J.R. smiled as Sue Ellen walked toward him, linked her elbow with his, and asked, "Are you ready to go to lunch?"

J.R. patted Sue Ellen's hand as they stepped into the hallway. J.R. closed their bedroom door behind them. J.R. drove Sue Ellen to Madison's, her favorite restaurant for lunch. Sue Ellen had a penchant for the restaurants Caesar salad topped with freshly grilled shrimp. J.R. placed his hand at the small of Sue Ellen's back while the hostess escorted them to their table.

J.R. pulled a chair out from the table for Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen intentionally brushed against J.R.'s arm as she took her seat. J.R. helped push her chair under the table before taking his seat across from Sue Ellen.

J.R. lifted his glass of water to his mouth, took a sip, and then asked, "How are you feelin' today, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen pondered J.R.'s question, then said, "Much better, thank you. I mean I still have a few lingering moments where everything seems hopeless, but I think I'm finally comin' to terms with losin' our baby."

J.R. reached for Sue Ellen's hand and brushed his thumb over the back of her hand. Sue Ellen smiled at J.R., taking his breath away. Her smile could illuminate an entire room, he thought as he watched her, his mind recalling their past intimate glances and exchanges, touches and responses.

J.R. and Sue Ellen enjoyed each other's company and pleasant conversation while they ate their lunch. J.R. paid their lunch tab, leaving a generous tip for their waiter. Sue Ellen reached for J.R.'s hand as they walked toward the door. Sue Ellen remembered the last time she and J.R. were at Madison's. She closed her eyes, fearing that the memory of their encounter might abandon her if she allowed her eyes to remain open.

J.R. opened the door for Sue Ellen, lovingly gazing at her as she stepped past him. J.R. inhaled, filling his senses with the sensual bouquet of her perfume. J.R. touched Sue Ellen's shoulder as she stepped in front of him. Sue Ellen turned her head to meet J.R.'s impassioned stare.

J.R.'s eyes darkened when her eyes met his, his desire for Sue Ellen bordering on uncontrollable. Sue Ellen returned J.R.'s passionate look with her own ardent gaze. Their wait was nearly over, but the prospect of making love couldn't happen soon enough for either of them.

J.R. glanced across the parking terrace as they walked to his car, confident that no one was watching; he swiftly pulled Sue Ellen into his embrace. Sue Ellen grinned as her body connected with J.R.'s chest. She was delighted to learn that J.R.'s thoughts were in tune with hers.

J.R. cupped Sue Ellen's chin with his hands, drawing her face toward him. He gently brushed his lips over her mouth, savoring the sensation of skin on skin. J.R. held his kiss for a few moments, and then slowly released his hands from Sue Ellen's face. Sue Ellen lowered her gaze, fearing that she wouldn't be able to restrain her wanton need for J.R.

J.R. leered at Sue Ellen, openly pleased with her reaction to his meticulous kiss. J.R. knowingly smiled as a flush of red spread across Sue Ellen's face.

Sue Ellen's heart was hammering in her chest, anxiously awaiting J.R.'s next move. J.R. was not a man to keep a woman waiting, especially a woman her loved as deeply as Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen didn't have to wait very long as J.R. rewarded her patience with an intensely passionate kiss. Sue Ellen's eyelashes fluttered against J.R.'s cheeks as their lips met. J.R.'s hand touched the small of Sue Ellen's back. Sue Ellen leaned against him for support as he grasped her waist with his other hand.

It didn't seem to matter to J.R. who might have witnessed their encounter, the only thing that mattered to him at that exact moment was one incredibly sensual kiss shared between two consenting adults, a kiss between two lovers – stimulating to the mind and body, and effectively moving to the soul.

Sue Ellen pulled away from J.R., out of breath and aching with need. J.R. grinned upon seeing her heated reaction to his hungry kiss on her lips. Sue Ellen lifted her finger to the spot abandoned by J.R.'s lips. Her skin was warm from his touch, her passion at its peak. Sue Ellen eyed J.R. as a slow smile crept over her mouth.

J.R. asked, "Was that a kiss worth waitin' for, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen breathlessly nodded her head, 'yes.'

J.R. opened the passenger door for Sue Ellen, intentionally touching her back as she climbed inside the car. Sue Ellen turned her head and smiled at J.R. when she felt his hand on her back. J.R. leaned forward and softly brushed his lips over Sue Ellen's cheek, stopping long enough for her to feel the slightest pressure from his mouth.

Under normal circumstances, J.R. had an intense aversion to being teased. He would make an exception for Sue Ellen, knowing full well that as soon as Dr. Chamberlain gave her a clean bill of health, she and J.R. would doubtless resume their physical relationship. Her teasing would cease and they would both be physically and emotionally satisfied.

J.R. contentedly grinned as he closed the passenger door, and walked around the front of his car to the driver's side door.

Sue Ellen carefully studied J.R.'s movements, she knew him so well she mused. Sue Ellen knew immediately when he was angry. She could tell when J.R. was happy. She could sense his passion based on the depth of the color, and the clarity of his eyes. J.R.'s eyes were the color of a crystal clear, sparkling blue lake, reflecting a cloudless sky. J.R. was apparently very happy.

J.R. leaned forward to put the key into the ignition. Sue Ellen glanced at the side view mirror, checking her appearance and re-applying her lipstick. J.R. was once again captivated and enthralled by the sensual way Sue Ellen applied her lipstick. J.R.'s pulse rate increased as he watched Sue Ellen move the colored gloss over her mouth.

Sue Ellen pressed her lips together, forcing the pigment into the cracks and crevices of her mouth. Sue Ellen removed a tissue from her handbag, and blotted her lips to remove excess color, and ensure that the remaining color stayed in place. Sue Ellen pulled the tissue away from her mouth revealing a perfectly formed image of her lips.

J.R. smiled and said, "I never knew that watching a woman apply lipstick could be so damn sexy."

Sue Ellen turned her attentions to J.R., as her hand accidentally grazed his thigh. J.R. inhaled sharply as her touch sent his desires into a tailspin. J.R. started the car's engine, optimistic that having to keep his mind and attention on his driving would serve as a practical diversion for his lurid thoughts.

Sue Ellen flashed J.R. an apologetic stare. J.R. winked at Sue Ellen, as he drove out of the paring lot. Sue Ellen fastened her seat restraint, reminding J.R. to do the same. J.R. nodded his head, acknowledging her request, grateful for her genuine concern for his safety and wellbeing.

The breeze tousled Sue Ellen's hair as J.R.'s convertible sped over the Expressway en route to Southfork. J.R. pressed a button on the steering wheel column, setting the transmission into cruise control so he could relax and enjoy the drive without having to worry about getting another speeding ticket.

J.R. raised his right arm over his head, and then draped his arm around Sue Ellen's shoulders. J.R. pulled Sue Ellen as close to his side as the placement of the car's seats would permit. Sue Ellen leaned into J.R., relishing the comfort and security his touch gave her.

The driveway at Southfork was empty as J.R. slowed down his car to park. J.R. turned the key, shutting off the engine. Sue Ellen lifted her head to meet J.R.'s far-away gaze.

Sue Ellen asked, "What are you thinkin' about, J.R.?"

J.R.'s voice was deep as he said, "I'm picturin' you wearin a sexy negligee and nothin' else, except maybe a smile."

Sue Ellen leaned across the seat, eagerly grabbing J.R.'s tie and pulling him to her for a kiss. J.R. plied apart Sue Ellen's lips with his tongue, exploring her mouth in his inimitable and provocatively unique way. J.R.'s hands caressed Sue Ellen's bare arms as he intensified the pressure of his tongue.

J.R. pulled away and said, "I can't wait to make love to you, Sugar. I've been patient but I don't know how much more patient I can be."

Sue Ellen lifted her fingertip to J.R.'s mouth, silencing his protest, and said, "It hasn't been easy for me, either, J.R."

Sue Ellen grinned at J.R., and seductively purred, "I'll make it worth the wait…"


	18. Camelot, Part 18

Return to Camelot

Part 18

The blue and green dots on the fabric of the examination gown mesmerized Sue Ellen as she apprehensively awaited the return of Dr. Aaron Chamberlain into the examination room of his office. J.R. sat in a chair next in the waiting room, disinterestedly thumbing through an old issue of Golf Digest, waiting for the invitation from Dr. Chamberlain to join Sue Ellen in the examining room.

Sue Ellen turned her head and stared at a painting on the wall. Her palms were sweating profusely while she waited for the results of her post-operative pelvic exam. A clean bill of health as far as how well Sue Ellen was healing after her surgery meant that she and J.R. could finally resume their _normal _conjugal activities.

Dr. Chamberlain wrapped his knuckles against the door before turning the doorknob and opening the door. Sue Ellen sat up straight on the examination table, apprehensively hoping that the results of her post-op examination would be positive.

Dr. Chamberlain chuckled, and then said; "I've never seen two more edgy people than you and J.R. in my entire life. Relax, Sue Ellen, I've got surprisingly good news. You are healing remarkably well. There aren't any signs of scar tissue and the results of your ultrasound indicated that your reproductive organs appear to be in perfect working condition."

Sue Ellen glanced at Dr. Chamberlain, her radiant smile lending an ethereal appearance to her face.

Sue Ellen softly said, "Are you sayin' what I think you're sayin', Dr. Chamberlain?"

Dr. Chamberlain nodded his head, 'yes,' saying, "Yes, Sue Ellen, you and J.R are free to resume your sexual relationship, _however_, I would caution you to take things slowly at first."

The doctor continued, "Sue Ellen, if you experience any discomfort or pain, or bleeding, I trust you'll have the good sense enough to refrain from going any further without checking with me, possibly even coming into the office for another exam, just to be on the safe side, alright?"

Sue Ellen smiled and said, "Of course, Dr. Chamberlain. Thank you for everything you've done for me…er, us."

Dr. Chamberlain smiled at Sue Ellen, and said, "There's no other patient I would rather have helped than you, Sue Ellen. Again, I want you to call me immediately if you notice any pain or discomfort, or if you notice any abnormal bleeding."

Sue Ellen said, "Thank you, Dr. Chamberlain. I will."

Dr. Chamberlain turned around before walking out of the examining room and asked, "How are you handling things emotionally?"

Sue Ellen softly spoke, "As well as can be expected, I suppose. I have good days and bad days, but the number of good days are becoming more and more frequent, if that's what you mean?"

Sue Ellen continued, "I am somewhat frightened by the prospect of havin' another ectopic pregnancy. I don't think I could go through the emotional strain of somethin' like that ever happenin' again."

Dr. Chamberlain smiled and said, "The chances of your having another ectopic pregnancy are roughly between ten and forty percent. The _actual_ likelihood of another ectopic occurrence is much less probable."

Dr. Chamberlain added, "I'm pleased to learn that you're improving emotionally and starting to accept what happened."

Sue Ellen slowly smiled and said, "I don't know that I'll ever be able to accept the loss of our child, but I realize that what happened was through no fault of mine or J.R.'s"

Dr. Chamberlain patted Sue Ellen's arm and said, "That's precisely what I wanted to hear. Take care, and I'll see you in two weeks. My receptionist has an appointment reminder waiting for you at the front desk."

Dr. Chamberlain stopped in the waiting room and explained the results of Sue Ellen's examination and ultrasound to J.R.

J.R. gratefully shook Dr. Chamberlain's hand, thanking him for everything that he'd done for them.

Sue Ellen smiled when J.R. came into the examination room. Sue Ellen walked across the room to the gowning area to change into the clothes she wore to his office for her examination. J.R. focused his attention out of the window of the examination room while Sue Ellen changed her clothes.

J.R.'s mind was busy contemplating the news that he and Sue Ellen had been given the green light to resume their intimate relationship. J.R. was chomping at the bit with excitement, as he envisioned how he would approach the subject of lovemaking with Sue Ellen once they were confined to the privacy of their bedroom, or perhaps, a hotel room in Dallas.

Sue Ellen spoke, "I'm ready to leave whenever you are, J.R."

J.R. turned his head, hungrily gazing at Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen lowered her eyes, unable to meet J.R.'s ravenous stare.

Sue Ellen stepped toward the door of the examination room, away from J.R. She was unable clear her mind of the scandalous fantasies she had been having about the next time she and J.R. would make love. She envisioned the lingerie she would wear, the candles that she would light to set the mood of the room. She pictured J.R. so overcome with enthusiasm that he had to take her right then and there.

J.R. reached for Sue Ellen's hand as a devious smile crept across her mouth.

J.R. asked, "What are you thinkin' about, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen winked at J.R. and said, "I was wonderin' how long it would take for you to drive us back to Southfork."

J.R. laughed and said, "Hell, Darlin', you read my mind. I was thinkin' more along the lines of how quickly I could drive us to the Hotel St. Germain."

J.R. started the engine of his Cadillac Allante' and quickly drove his car out of the Professional Building parking lot. J.R.'s car sped through the busy streets of downtown Dallas, on his way to Maple Avenue. The Hotel St. Germain was located at 2516 Maple Avenue. It was nestled in the heart of the bustling Uptown district.

The intimate boutique hotel offered its guests secluded getaways in the grandest style. All seven of the hotel's suites were richly decorated with turn-of-the-century antiques from France and New Orleans, and each suite had a working fireplace.

Nighttime at the Hotel St. Germain was the quintessence of romance, offering its guests a candle-lit dinner in the grand dining room overlooking a New Orleans style garden courtyard. The hotel served French cuisine on antique Limoges china. Before or after dinner, guests were welcome to make a toast, or two in the Parisian-style champagne bar in the parlor.

Sue Ellen leaned close to J.R. as he raced his car along Maple Avenue before turning into the valet parking area in front of the entrance to the hotel. J.R. tossed his car keys to the valet parking attendant and handed the attendant a twenty-dollar bill as he walked around to the passenger side of the car to open the door for Sue Ellen.

J.R. eagerly hugged Sue Ellen to his side as they walked across the sidewalk and climbed the stairs to the hotel entrance. Sue Ellen was instantly impressed with J.R.'s choice of the hotel, as she glanced around the hotels opulently decorated parlors, and the two elegantly furnished dining rooms. J.R. stopped at the reservation desk in the formal lobby to make arrangements to pay for their suite.

J.R. paid for the room reservation with his credit card. He signed the credit voucher and accepted the key to the suite from the concierge. J.R. was feverishly anticipating the moment when he and Sue Ellen would be alone in their suite. Sue Ellen was starting to get nervous. She was worried that J.R. might be disappointed.

J.R. sensed Sue Ellen becoming distant, as they walked up the stairs to their suite.

J.R. asked, "Darlin', is anything the matter?"

Sue Ellen turned her head and said, "I forget how well you know me, J.R. I…I just don't want you to be disappointed, that's all."

J.R. shook his head in disbelief, saying, "Sue Ellen, that's the last thing I would ever be as far as you're concerned. You are the best lover I've ever known. I love you so much, and I'm so deeply in love with you, I can't imagine bein' with anyone else again, _ever_."

Sue Ellen smiled and said, "That's very sweet of you to say, J.R., but I can't help it. I guess I'm just feelin' a little scared."

J.R. placed the key to their suite in the lock under the doorknob and turned the knob. The door opened to reveal a lavishly decorated suite, featuring a king-sized, elaborately canopied feather bed.

The opulent fabric of the canopy hung to the bed from a fourteen-foot ceiling. The full-sized fireplace opposite the bed was gas-powered, and turned off, due to the stifling, and overwhelming Texas, summer heat.

Sue Ellen let go of J.R.'s hand as she toured the rest of the suite. The bathroom offered a Jacuzzi and a soaking tub, European toiletries, and signature terrycloth robes for lounging. J.R. had called ahead and requested a Rose-petal turn down for the bed, and an optional package called 'The Sorcerer's Pouch.'

The Sorcerer's Pouch provided distinctive portions for a special evening, including; mint tree bathing gel, honey dust, pleasure balm, wild clove bathing gel, the oil of love, and the piece de resistance – la plume d'amour, all in a keepsake damask bag.

J.R. also arranged for Le Chocolate Bleu, imported directly from the Loire valley in France. The luscious blue chocolate consisted of nougat with almonds and walnuts dipped in rare, but delicate blue chocolate. The square-shaped chocolates were fashioned to resemble the unique roof tiles that adorned the Chateaux native to the lovely Loire region of France.

The final romantic touch was a scented bath with rose petals. It was a sensuous French bubble bath filled with passion bubbles and fresh rose-petals, drawn and ready upon their arrival. Sue Ellen seductively smiled at J.R., as she turned around from her tour of the bathroom.

J.R. stepped toward Sue Ellen, and slowly removed her jacket. He dropped the jacket on the floor of the suite, as he pulled Sue Ellen into his arms. Sue Ellen tilted her head as J.R.'s lips brushed against the skin on her neck. Sue Ellen shivered in J.R.'s arms as his feather-light touch sent delicious chills coursing through her.

J.R. whispered, "I love you, Sue Ellen. You are so beautiful, I'm a very lucky man to be given one more chance at building a wonderful life with you."

Sue Ellen turned her head to face J.R.; tears were forming in her eyes. She had waited a lifetime to hear J.R.'s heartfelt and sincere words of love and devotion. J.R. gently kissed at Sue Ellen's tears as they fell upon her cheeks. J.R. lifted his hands and unzipped the zipper on Sue Ellen's sleeveless dress. J.R. kissed Sue Ellen's shoulders as he pushed the straps of the dress over her arms.

Sue Ellen turned around and touched the knot on J.R.'s tie. She deftly untied the knot, and dropped the silk tie to the tiled bathroom floor. Sue Ellen slowly unbuttoned J.R.'s crisp, white, Egyptian cotton shirt, letting it fall to the floor as J.R. pulled his arms out of the sleeves.

J.R. unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his trousers, while Sue Ellen removed her camisole and half-slip. J.R. lifted Sue Ellen into his arms, and carefully carried her over to the rose-petal filled bathtub. He gently placed her into the tub, as he lifted his leg over the side of the tub, and stepped into the warm, bubble-filled water.

Sue Ellen reached for J.R.'s hand as he sat by her side.

J.R. lifted his hands to the sides of Sue Ellen's head, running his fingers through her wavy, blond strands. Sue Ellen closed her eyes as J.R.'s hands invigorated her scalp, heightening her senses, driving her wild with desire for the first, and last man she would ever truly love.

J.R. leaned forward and tenderly kissed Sue Ellen's forehead.

Sue Ellen lifted her hands to J.R.'s shoulders, her eyes focused on the wet hairs on J.R.'s broad, chiseled chest. J.R.'s mouth traveled down to the tip of Sue Ellen's slightly upturned nose. Sue Ellen closed her eyes as J.R.'s lips searched for her mouth, eager to kiss Sue Ellen's supple, pliant lips.

Sue Ellen felt the slightest pressure on her mouth as J.R. artfully kissed her lips. J.R. placed his hands at the sides of Sue Ellen's head as he deepened his kiss, taking Sue Ellen's breath away, leaving her parched, and thirsty for more. Sue Ellen's eyes appeared to be dark green as her passion reached its pinnacle.

Sue Ellen started to speak, but J.R. touched his fingertip to her lips, silencing her words.

J.R. huskily said, "Shh, Honey. The way we feel right now transcends mere words."

Sue Ellen grinned at J.R. through heavy-lidded, bedroom eyes.

J.R. kissed the corners of Sue Ellen's mouth. J.R. kissed her cheeks, moving his lips over her face. Sue Ellen trembled as J.R. excitedly continued his onslaught. J.R. whispered Sue Ellen's name into her hair, as he pulled her against his chest.

Sue Ellen inhaled, breathing in the potent mixture of lavender and rose from the bubble bath, combined with the richly masculine scent of J.R.'s cologne. Sue Ellen delicately trailed kisses down the side of J.R.'s neck, intermittently exchanging kisses for gentle nibbles from her teeth on his skin.

J.R. lifted his head as he arched his back, savoring the way Sue Ellen made him feel.

The thrill of the moment carried both of them away to their own private world of love, romance and passion. The world outside of their suite disappeared as the soothing bath water washed away the cares of the day, the conflicts of the past, and left J.R. and Sue Ellen with the hopes for a future filled with unlimited possibilities…


	19. Camelot, Part 19

Return to Camelot

Part 19

J.R. arose from the bubble bath in the suite at the Hotel St. Germain. J.R. reached over the side of the bathtub, and pulled a towel off of the rack, instructing Sue Ellen to wait while he dried himself off before she climbed out of the tub. Sue Ellen stood up in the tub, but J.R. motioned for her to wait. He wanted to dry her off, and cover her with a robe, before carrying her into the bedroom of the suite.

Sue Ellen nuzzled the side of J.R.'s neck as he whisked her into his arms. J.R. breathed Sue Ellen's name into her hair as he walked toward the king-sized, canopied, feather bed. He placed Sue Ellen on top of the bed, pushing aside a pile of rose petals. He didn't want anything to interfere with his plans for the remainder of the evening.

J.R. longingly gazed at Sue Ellen as her blond hair fanned out around her head.

J.R. hoarsely said, "God, you are so beautiful, Sue Ellen. I could kick myself for all of the time I wasted without you in my life."

Sue Ellen smiled seductively, as she moved aside on top of the bed sheets to make room for J.R. to join her. J.R. knelt on top of the bed, as he brushed Sue Ellen's hair away from her face.

J.R. wanted to see Sue Ellen's eyes, he needed to see if her intense feelings mirrored his own.

J.R.'s answer from Sue Ellen came to him in the form of Sue Ellen's finger's untying the sash on the terry-cloth guest robe he wore into the bedroom after their bath. Sue Ellen lifted her hands to J.R.'s chest, as his robe fell open at his waist.

The touch of Sue Ellen's fingertips on J.R.'s damp skin heightened his sensual awakening, and sent minute sparks of electricity coursing through him. J.R. inhaled sharply as Sue Ellen's fingers moved up to the sides of his neck. Sue Ellen pulled J.R. closer to her for a kiss.

Sue Ellen wrapped her left hand around J.R.'s neck, as her lips connected with his mouth. She touched the tip of her right index finger to the skin below J.R.'s mouth. The highly erotic and sensual way Sue Ellen kissed J.R. was driving him rampant with lust. J.R.'s sky-blue eyes were turning dark with desire as Sue Ellen continued her adoring kiss.

J.R. pulled away and huskily whispered, "God, I love you so much, Sue Ellen. I want you. I can't wait any longer."

Sue Ellen whispered, "Oh, J.R. I...I love you...I don't want to wait, either."

J.R. pushed Sue Ellen's robe over her shoulders as his lips engaged hers in a fervent kiss. J.R. tilted his head and closed his eyes, enhancing the sensation of his kiss. He kissed Sue Ellen lightly with soft lips and a slightly open mouth; savoring the delicately fragrant way she smelled after their bath. J.R gently moved his whole body toward Sue Ellen, pressing his chest towards her, then his waist, and finally his hips.

J.R. slowly moved his tongue inside Sue Ellen's eager mouth, exploring the inside of her lips, moving his tongue inside a little more, paying particular attention to Sue Ellen's rhythm and body movements. J.R. took turns with Sue Ellen as they explored each other's mouths, and teasingly played with each other's tongues.

Sue Ellen shifted her head and softly nibbled and sucked on J.R.'s ear lobes. J.R. 's mouth eagerly sought Sue Ellen's lips. He sucked on her bottom lip, cherishing her lower lip as if it were a priceless gift he would scarce receive again.

J.R. gently sucked Sue Ellen's lower lip between his teeth, gently caressing her lip with light flicks of his tongue. J.R ran his hands through Sue Ellen's hair, lending to the sensual feeling of his kiss. J.R. released Sue Ellen's lower lip, as he slowly lingered over her mouth, barely touching his lips to hers, building her anticipation for everything else as he increased the intimacy of the moment.

Sue Ellen opened her eyes and smiled at J.R., as she asked, "You're really enjoyin' this, aren't you?"

J.R. laughed and said, "I sure as hell am, Sugar. Aren't you?"

Sue Ellen shifted underneath J.R., then flashed him a petulant stare.

J.R. rolled over, and reached for the tray of Le Chocolate Bleu. He placed one of the squares of chocolate in his mouth, sucking on the sumptuous tasting confection to sweeten the taste of his lips before passing the delicious treat to Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen closed her mouth over the remaining piece of chocolate, as J.R. wiped at the corners of his mouth with his fingertips. Sue Ellen grasped one of J.R's hands with her hand and pulled his hand toward her mouth, as she languidly licked the chocolate off of his fingertips, one finger at a time.

J.R. flashed Sue Ellen a wicked grin as she finished cleaning the melted chocolate off of his fingertips. J.R. touched the inside of Sue Ellen's wrist, lifting her arm over her head. J.R. slowly drew his fingers down the inside of her arm, stopping at the sensitive skin at the base of her collarbone.

J.R. pulled away from Sue Ellen, slowly rolling her over onto her stomach, removing her robe.

J.R.'s eyes followed Sue Ellen's robe as the fluffy, white, terrycloth garment slid off of the sheets, and onto the hotel suite floor. J.R. climbed off of the bed, and opened the 'Sorcerer's Pouch."

J.R. removed the bottle of the oil of love, and poured a few drops of the massage oil in the palms of his hands.

Sue Ellen lifted he head to see what J.R. was doing.

J.R. scolded Sue Ellen, saying, "Uh-uh, turn around, close your eyes, and lay your head back down."

J.R. rubbed his hands together to warm the massage oil.

J.R. placed his hands on Sue Ellen's shoulders, kneading her skin between his fingers, Sue Ellen softly moaned as J.R.'s hands deftly worked at her knotted back muscles, effortlessly relieving her tension as his hands moved over her back. J.R.'s fingers dexterously kneaded Sue Ellen's muscles, as his hands moved down her spine, gently caressing her waist, finally coming to a stop at the swell of her hips.

J.R. lifted Sue Ellen's hips, as he casually rolled her over onto her back. The labored rise and fall of Sue Ellen's chest instantly told J.R. that his efforts had achieved the desired response. J.R. hungrily leered at Sue Ellen as he overpowered her; causing her to gasp, then giggle like a schoolgirl.

Sue Ellen breathlessly sighed as J.R.'s lovemaking skills carried her closer and closer to the brink. Sue Ellen fingernails grazed the skin on J.R.'s back as they moved together rhythmically, evenly; two heartbeats becoming one in a glorious unison. Their emotions and discriminating senses defied all mortal limitations and thoughts.

J.R. whispered Sue Ellen's name into her mouth as one turbulent wave after another washed over them. Sue Ellen's fears and apprehensions were lost in the thrill of the moment. J.R. pressed the most delicate of kisses over Sue Ellen's eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, and finally her mouth. Sue Ellen's face was aglow in the sweet aftermath.

Sleep was a welcome reward for JR. and Sue Ellen as they lay together in a lover's embrace. The deep blue color of night washed over the hotel suite as the crushed blue velvet draperies and the tapestry canopy covering the king-sized bed cast an ethereal glow over J.R. and Sue Ellen's intertwined bodies.

Sue Ellen awoke to the delicious aroma of café au lait. Sue Ellen sat up in bed, pulling the sheet up around her torso. J.R. smiled at Sue Ellen as he handed her a cup of the delectable, steaming concoction. Sue Ellen closed her eyes as she pursed her lips to blow into the cup, in an effort cool off the first sip of the scorching brew.

J.R. raised his eyebrow as he studied the sensual way Sue Ellen's lips formed a perfect circle as she blew the rising steam away from the rim of the coffee cup.

J.R. hoarsely said, "Damn, makes me wish I was a cup of hot coffee."

Sue Ellen opened her eyes and grinned at J.R., saying, "Careful what you wish for, J.R."

Sue Ellen donned her terry-cloth guest robe to join J.R. at the dining table for a continental breakfast consisting of freshly brewed café au lait, fresh mixed berry compote, and a sumptuous assortment of specialty breads and French pastries, masterfully created by the hotel chef. The meal smelled delicious as Sue Ellen raised a spoon to taste a bite of the fresh berry compote.

J.R. reached for Sue Ellen's hand, and said, "Last night was amazin', Sue Ellen. I can't remember ever feelin' the way you made me feel."

Sue Ellen blushed at J.R.'s brutally honest compliment, blaming the heat of the coffee for the flush of red that adorned her cheeks.

Sue Ellen softly said, "I can say the same about you, J.R. You were so gentle…"

Sue Ellen's voice broke as her emotions got the better of her. Sue Ellen hoarsely apologized, as J.R. arose from his chair to take Sue Ellen into his arms. J.R. gently kissed her forehead, while he tenderly wiped at her cheeks as her tears fell freely from her breathtakingly beautiful, green and brown-flecked hazel eyes.

J.R. embraced Sue Ellen the only way a lover could. Sue Ellen nestled her head against the warm skin on J.R.'s neck, inhaling the intoxicating aroma of his crisp, and clean cologne. J.R. absently started to sway as he held Sue Ellen against his chest. There was no need for music as they danced to the familiar beat of their hearts.

J.R. opened the passenger door for Sue Ellen as she stepped out of his car, and onto the driveway at Southfork. J.R. lifted Sue Ellen's hand to his mouth, lightly caressing the skin on the back of her hand with his lips. Sue Ellen shyly smiled at J.R. as she fought to endure his impassioned gaze.

Sue Ellen whispered, "Thank you…for everything, J.R."

J.R. smiled and said, "You'll never know how much last night, and this mornin' meant to me, Honey. I love you so much, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen lifted her head and softly brushed her lips across J.R.'s mouth. J.R. hugged Sue Ellen to his chest, intensifying the pressure of her lips on his. Sue Ellen opened her mouth to J.R.'s insistent tongue, tilting her head back to allow him control over her mouth and her movements.

J.R. released Sue Ellen's captive lips, and grinned at her wickedly, knowingly, satisfied that his special treatment had garnered her full and rapt attention.

Sue Ellen stopped as she and J.R. stepped into the foyer inside the house. Sue Ellen opened her purse and removed her mobile telephone. Sue Ellen pressed a button programmed for speed-dial to call Carson De Witt. She was ready to sell Valentine Lingerie, lock, stock, and barrel. The only stipulation being that Carson must be willing to accept her asking price, and not a penny less.

The grating sound of Carson's nasally voice made Sue Ellen cringe as she moved her mobile phone away from her ear.

Carson said, "Hello, may I help you?"

Sue Ellen winked at J.R. and said, "Carson, this is Sue Ellen Ewing. I have a business proposition for you that you might be very interested in."

Carson replied, "Sue Ellen, silly girl, you _know _I have a fiancé."

Sue Ellen shook her head in disgust, knowing full well that Carson's attempt at being coy was part of his enduring _lack_ of charm.

Sue Ellen rolled her eyes, saying, "I'm ready to sell my company, if you're still interested in buyin' it?"

J.R. grinned at Sue Ellen, obviously thrilled at what he heard her say.

Carson cleared his throat, and said, "Well, well, well, do my ears deceive me or is the ice-princess ready to cave?"

Sue Ellen angrily spat, "Go to hell, Carson! Do you want to buy Valentine Lingerie, or not?"

Carson asked, "What kind of figures are we talking about?"

Sue Ellen said, "I'm increasing my original asking price based on the most recent sales figures."

Carson inhaled stridently, realizing that Sue Ellen's original asking price had more than doubled since his last offer to buy her company.

Carson said, "Um…fine, but I have one stipulation, I get exclusive rights to the new model for the upscale line."

Sue Ellen bristled and said, "Carson, be reasonable. That model was a fluke. Those photographs were a one-time deal. I don't even know where she is right now, let alone how to reach her."

Carson gritted his teeth, saying, "No model…No deal."

Sue Ellen said, "Well, my dear boy, good luck with your precious fiancé without a business to run into the ground."

Sue Ellen pressed the 'end' button on her mobile phone, disconnecting the call and abruptly ending her conversation with the self-absorbed Carson DeWitt.

J.R. smiled at Sue Ellen, and said, "I must say, I'm very impressed, Sugar. If that waste of space doesn't want to buy your business, I'm sure we can find hundreds of other anxious buyers just chompin' at the bit to buy such a lucrative enterprise."

Sue Ellen stepped toward J.R., seductively touching his tie, running her fingers underneath the silken knot at the base of his throat.

Sue ellen lightly kissed J.R.'s bottom lips, and said, "Oh, don't worry, J.R., Carson is such a weasel he'll call back as soon as he manages to convince his overindulgent Daddy that he needs my company to solidify his future with his beloved fiancé."

Sue Ellen held J.R.'s hand as they walked upstairs to go to their bedroom to shower and change into fresh clothes. J.R. shaved his face, while Sue Ellen showered, the steam from the shower covering the mirror over the vanity, making it next to impossible for J.R. to adequately see his reflection.

J.R. mumbled to himself, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." as he opened the door to the shower stall and stepped inside.

Sue Ellen's back was toward J.R., as he placed his hands on her hips, and hungrily kissed the wet skin at the base of her neck. Sue Ellen arched her back as J.R. continued kissing her neck. J.R. pulled away from Sue Ellen, as she turned around to face him. The water from the showerhead pelted their faces as their lips met for a feverish kiss.

Sue Ellen ran her fingers through her hair, forcing the water out of her soaking wet strands. J.R. finished his shower as Sue Ellen patted her skin dry with one of the oversized bath trowels. Sue Ellen wrapped the towel around her torso, as she dried her hair with a blow dryer. J.R. turned off the water, and opened the door to the shower stall. J.R. reached for another towel as Sue Ellen flipped her head down to dry the underside of her hair.

J.R. unplugged Sue Ellen's blow dryer, and pulled her against him.

Sue Ellen protested, "J.R., I wasn't finished yet."

J.R. huskily said, "Leave your hair like that, It'll dry on it's own in this heat."

Sue Ellen leaned against J.R.'s chest, as she lifted her hand to the side of his face.

J.R. kissed Sue Ellen's palm, as he moved his hands to her ribcage. Sue Ellen sighed as J.R. lowered his head to her neck. J.R.'s lips blazed a trail of searing hot kisses down Sue Ellen's neck to her shoulder. Sue Ellen turned her head, anxiously seeking J.R.'s lips.

J.R. rewarded Sue Ellen with an intensely passionate kiss, as he lifted her into his arms, and walked out of the bathroom into their bedroom.

Sue Ellen greedily ground her mouth against J.R's lips, starving for more as he unhurriedly lowered her to their bed…


	20. Camelot, Part 20

Return to Camelot

Part 20

J.R. stepped into the bedroom after dressing to drive Sue Ellen into Dallas to give her a tour of the final construction phase of his new business offices. Sue Ellen was seated at her dresser, sifting through numerous stacks of business cards. J.R. walked toward Sue Ellen, and slid his hand over her bare shoulder. Sue Ellen was clad in a camisole and a half-slip.

J.R. leaned over and kissed Sue Ellen's neck, his thumb caressing the soft skin above her collarbone. Sue Ellen savored J.R.'s sensual touch; the distraction a welcome change from the daunting task she had undertaken.

J.R.'s hot breath fanned her neck as he asked, "What are you doin', Sugar?"

Sue Ellen closed her eyes when she felt J.R.'s lips graze her neck. Sue Ellen leaned into J.R.'s kiss, unable to resist his pleasurable kisses. J.R. ran his fingers down the length of Sue Ellen's arm, possessively stopping his hand at her waist, pulling her off of the chair she was sitting in, and into his arms.

Sue Ellen's voice faltered as she protested, "J.R…."

The stack of business cards she had been rifling through fell to the bedroom carpet, scattering as the cards hit the floor.

J.R. whispered, "I'll help you clean 'em up, _later on_…"

J.R. lowered Sue Ellen on top of the mattress, His hands sliding though her silky, blond tresses. Her heavy-lidded eyes mirrored J.R.'s passion as he brushed his mouth across her lips. Sue Ellen lifted her arms as she pulled J.R. closer to her. The enthralling aroma of his freshly applied cologne was a delectable combination with the increasing pressure of his lips on hers.

J.R. lusciously breathed Sue Ellen's name into her mouth, as his lips overpowered her, sending her spiraling into a vortex from which there would be no escape. J.R.'s fingers searched for the straps of Sue Ellen's camisole, his hand moving up the bodice, sending powerful surges of electricity coursing through her.

Sue Ellen writhed underneath J.R., anticipating where the excitement of the moment might take them.

J.R. ended the suspense as his gravelly voice whispered, "I want you, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen muttered, "I'm yours," as she pulled J.R.'s head to her chest, urging him to take her where she desperately needed to go.

Their bodies intertwined in a passionate cadence, time standing still as the intense waves flooded over them, washing away thoughts of everything else but the overwhelming love they felt for each other. The pace of their crescendo left them breathless, and satiated.

Sue Ellen lifted her arm over her head and sighed.

J.R. laughed, pleased with himself for having given Sue Ellen as much pleasure as she had clearly given him.

Sue Ellen hoarsely whispered, "God, J.R., you are so good."

J.R. turned his head, and cupped Sue Ellen's chin in his hands, saying, "You make me want to be the best lover you've ever had, Honey."

J.R. continued, "I love you, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R., her radiant glow taking his breath away. Sue Ellen lightly kissed J.R.'s forehead, her fingers brushed over his face, savoring the feel of J.R.'s freshly shaven skin in her hands. The crisp, clean scent of his cologne combined with the ruggedly masculine scent of his skin after their lovemaking session left Sue Ellen dizzy with desire.

Sue Ellen climbed on top of J.R's chest, hungrily kissing his lips, her hands tightly holding the sides of his head, unwilling to let him go, fearing that if she were to let go, the way she felt when J.R. held her in his arms might abandon her forever.

J.R. possessively hugged Sue Ellen to his chest, enjoying her aggressive response to his whispered words of adoration. J.R.'s fingers kneaded the smooth, pliant skin on Sue Ellen's back, his touch igniting her flames of desire once more. Sue Ellen controlled the situation, her every move a well-constructed assault on J.R.'s senses, leaving them both exhausted, yet blissfully happy amidst the dying embers.

Sue Ellen and J.R. showered and dressed after their morning interlude. Sue Ellen knelt down on the bedroom floor to pick up the discarded pile of business cards.

J.R. offered to help, but Sue Ellen smirked at him, saying, "Oh, I think you've done _quite_ enough, already, J.R."

J.R. chuckled, amused by Sue Ellen's scandalous response to his offer.

Sue Ellen smiled and said, "A-ha, there it is," as she found the business card she had been searching for.

J.R. flashed Sue Ellen a quizitive stare, asking, "What's that?"

Sue Ellen arose from her position on the floor and said, "The business card of the Manger of Women's Intimate Apparel in Harrods Department store in London. I met him a few years ago at a fashion show, where he conveyed his interest in buyin' Valentine Lingerie."

J.R. said, "That's wonderful, Honey. Why don't you give him a call and see if he's still interested?"

Sue Ellen said, "Thank you, Darlin'. I will."

Sue Ellen picked up the telephone handset and dialed the number listed on the business card, 1-0-207-730-1234.

Sue Ellen removed her earring as she placed the telephone receiver next to her ear. One ring, two, three, and then a voice with a thick Liverpool accent answered, "Good Eve'nin', 'arrods."

Sue Ellen said, "Good evening. May I please speak with Geoffrey Halliday?"

The voice replied, "Of course, Mum. Gimme just a tick."

Sue Ellen smiled as J.R. ran his index finger down her arm to her hand, grasping her fingers between his.

J.R. lifted Sue Ellen's hand to his mouth, brushing his lips over her fingers. Sue Ellen closed her eyes, relishing J.R.'s touch.

"Good Evening, this is Geoffrey Halliday," came the voice from the other end of the phone.

Sue Ellen's Texas drawl inflecting her voice as she said, "Mr. Halliday, this is Sue Ellen Ewin'. We met a few years ago at the West End Lingerie show…"

Geoffrey Halliday replied, "Of course. How are you, Mrs. Ewing?"

Sue Ellen worked the telephone conversation the way an artist worked with their chosen medium, as she said, "I'm doin' very well, thank you. How are you?"

Geoffrey Halliday replied, "Absolutely smashing. What can I do for you, Mrs. Ewing?"

Sue Ellen giggled at Geoffrey Halliday's highly accentuated response to her question.

Sue Ellen said, "Well, you can start by callin' me 'Sue Ellen.'"

Geoffrey Halliday chuckled and said, "Very well, then, Sue Ellen, what can I do for you this evening?"

Sue Ellen said, "I'll get right to the point, are you still interested in buyin' my company?"

Geoffrey Halliday sounded surprised as he said; "You _do_ get right to the point, don't you? Now that you mention it, yes, I am still very interested. What figures are we talking about, exactly?"

Sue Ellen grinned and said, "My lawyer has all of the financial details, why don't you give me your fax number and I'll have him forward the in formation to you?"

Geoffrey Halliday's said, "Excellent. I'm delighted that you called, Sue Ellen. I was hoping that you had remembered our conversation."

Sue Ellen said, "I'll give you a few days to go over the information and I'll get back with you."

Geoffrey Halliday thanked Sue Ellen for remembering his offer to buy Valentine Lingerie as he relayed his fax number to her, in addition to the telephone number of his business manager. Sue Ellen hung up the telephone receiver as she put her earring back on her earlobe. J.R. pulled Sue Ellen into his arms, hungrily kissing her neck.

Sue Ellen's pulse was increasing as J.R. increased the pressure his lips were applying to her neck.

Sue Ellen softly said, "Umm, J.R., why don't we pick this up when we get back home from our drive into Dallas?"

J.R.'s gravelly voice whispered, "I'll hold you to that, Sugar."

Sue Ellen purred, "I'm countin' on it, Darlin'."

Interstate-35 was crowded as J.R. and Sue Ellen drove into Dallas in her Mercedes Benz convertible. The tepid, morning breeze provided little relief from the blistering, summer heat. J.R.'s hand rested nonchalantly on Sue Ellen's leg, his thumb slowly brushing back and forth over the skin on her knee.

Sue Ellen turned her head to look at J.R., lowering her sunglasses to give her a better view of J.R.'s face as he stared ahead at the traffic, as the traffic abruptly came to a halt on the over-crowded Expressway.

J.R. grumbled, "Damn it. Looks like we might be stuck here for a while, Sugar."

Sue Ellen asked, "Why? Is there a wreck up ahead or somethin'?"

J.R. cursed, "Who the hell knows, these driver's are actin' like a bunch of morons, lately."

Sue Ellen leaned into J.R. as she reached across J.R.'s chest to push the button that would automatically raise the roof on her convertible. J.R. leered at Sue Ellen as she brushed against his arm with her chest. Sue Ellen smirked at J.R., when she realized that her inadvertent touch had elicited a response from J.R.

J.R. inhaled sharply, filling his senses with Sue Ellen's subtly floral-scented perfume.

J.R. lifted his hand to Sue Ellen's hair, pulling a few strands of her hair to his nose, fanning his face with her wispy, blond locks.

Sue Ellen cleared her throat and said, "Hmm, sorry about that, J.R. I was just tryin' to put the top up to avoid the heat."

J.R. seductively growled, "You're gonna need a hell of a lot more shade than this top could ever provide to stave off the heat you're teasin' me is causin' Sugar."

Sue Ellen flashed J.R. a tempting stare, challenging him to clarify what he meant by his threat. J.R. responded by placing the transmission in 'Park,' and pulling an astounded Sue Ellen onto his lap.

Sue Ellen became flustered, and said, "J.R., what about all of these people?"

J.R. glanced out the car windows at the nearby drivers who had taken an enthusiastic interest in J.R. and Sue Ellen's activities. J.R. released Sue Ellen with a promise that they would resume their activities when they were in a more private location. Sue Ellen agreed to J.R.'s request, just as the sound of her mobile phone ringing would have interrupted their attempted actions.

Sue Ellen removed her mobile phone from her purse, and said, "Hello, this is Sue Ellen Ewin'."

The newly familiar voice of Geoffrey Halliday greeted her ears as he said, "Sue Ellen, this is Geoffrey Halliday. I want to thank you for your previous offer to buy your company. I want to buy it, _all of it_, and my lawyer has advised me that although the purchase price seems a wee bit exorbitant, my lawyer has assured me the rewards will far outweigh the cost of the initial investment."

Sue Ellen smiled as Geoffrey Halliday continued, "My lawyer will be contacting your lawyer straightaway to finalize the details of the sale. Once again, thank you for remembering me, Sue Ellen. It has truly been a pleasure doing business with you."

Sue Ellen could barely contain her excitement as she thanked Geoffrey Halliday by saying, "On the contrary, Mr. Halliday, the pleasure is all mine. Thank you very much. Have a wonderful evening."

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen's car off to the shoulder of the road and put his hand over the back of the passenger seat, asking, "Who is Geoffrey Halliday, and why are you so damn excited?"

Sue Ellen mischievously grinned at J.R. and said, "Mr. Geoffrey Halliday is now the proud owner of Valentine Lingerie, and I have every intention of becomin' your full-time business partner, that is, _if_ you'll still have me?"

J.R. grinned and said, "Hell yeah, Sugar," as he pulled Sue Ellen to him for a kiss.

Sue Ellen lifted her fingers to the side of J.R.'s mouth as she hungrily returned his kiss.

J.R. pulled away, grinning the broadest and most spectacular grin Sue Ellen had seen in recent years.

Sue Ellen said, "I'm gonna have to rely on your business knowledge until I get my feet wet, J.R. I've been doin some research and tryin' to learn what's avaiable from library books, Industry periodicals and the internet. I'm not goin' into this blind, or anything like that, but I _am_ green when it comes to the Oil Industry."

J.R. said, "Don't you worry about a thing, Sue Ellen. When I've finished teachin' you what I know about the Oil business, there won't be an independent in the entire state of Texas who can hold a candle to us. We'll give the Cartel a run for their money. Hell, you might even be able to tech me a thing or two."

Sue Ellen smiled as J.R. started the engine of her convertible. J.R. was openly thrilled at the prospect of working with Sue Ellen, eager to teach her what he knew about the Oil business, excited by what he might learn about Sue Ellen in the process…

_This is the last installment of 'Return to Camelot,'_

_Join J.R., Sue Ellen and the rest of the Ewing's in _

'_Texas Winds'_


End file.
